VENGANZA
by Misao De Shinamori
Summary: Al final para todos ustedes el gran momento. El momento de Aoshi y Misao. Disfrutenlo y de ante mano gracias a todos por su apoyo.
1. Chapter 1

Que no se me olvide decir, que como todo mundo sabe, los personajes de _Rurouni Kenshin_ solo pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo solo los he utilizado para que todos podamos pasar un buen rato.

Solo decir que en ese fic las parejas son varias pero que me centrare mas en Misao y Aoshi (esque les adoro).

Bueno aquí va el primer capitulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Capitulo primero**

Era una noche oscura, como pocas. La luna no mostraba su cara luminosa. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que la luz los había abandonado. Pero lo cierto, era que los habitantes de la ciudad de Kyoto descansaba de las bullicios del día. Dormía placidamente en la calidad de la noche. Tal vez sonara irónico, pero la oscuridad aportaba calma y sosiego tras un duro día de trabajo. Aunque pese a ello, nadie podía mostrar indiferencia al ver como una ciudad llena de gente podía conseguir semejante cambio; dela mañana a la noche.

Pero aquella noche, era más tenebrosa que cualquier otra. Pues un hombre cuyo paradero era desconocido, hasta entonces estaba, apunto de reaparecer. Sus oscuras intenciones se llevarían a cabo. Y aquel lugar y aquella noche serian su punto de partida para lograr su meta. Para por fin alcanzar su mayor deseo. Para por fin poder ver sufrir a aquellos bastado que le quitaron todo y lo dejaron sin nada. Aquella noche, el podría vengarse de una vez por todas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana de ese mismo día en Kyoto:

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos ondulados y ojos como esmeraldas subía las escaleras de su hogar. Su andar era delicado, y su gracia se transmitía en su bella sonrisa. Pese a los años transcurridos s inocencia era todavía vibrante.

Habían transcurrido 8 largos años desde que su vida dio un giro de 180º. Entre los cambios más humildes estaba su forma de vestir. Ahora utilizaba kimonos, lo que alguna vez odio. Pero a estas alturas de su vida se habían convertido en su prenda favorita. Hoy en especial llevaba un kimono lila con un obi color claro a la cintura. Era simple pero llena de significado y amor. Aquel amor que le procesaba su esposo.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en frente de una habitación en la cual se allava uno de sus mayores tesoros. Con suma delicadeza deslizo la puerta corredera y la luz penetro en una habitación llena de peluches. Con paso silencioso se ubico cerca de un futon donde se encontraba la más hermosa de las princesas. Su hija.

Agachada a su lado la observo dormir, era tan pequeña y delicada que parecia porcelana.

-Mi amor es hora de despertar-. Susurro al oído de la pequeña.

Esta al oír una voz cálida abrió los ojos lentamente. Aquellos ojos grandes y azules que en un futuro aria enloquecer a cualquier hombre. Con su manita diminuta se froto los ojos, adecuando su vista a la luminosidad de la habitación.

-Mami?

-Si pequeña, soy yo-. Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla-. Es hora de levantarte y desayunar.

-No quero. Quero dormi.

-Lo se mi amor. Pero si no te levantas ahora no podrás recibir a tus tíos.

-Tío?-. su carita se ilumino al instante-. Tío bene.

-Si.

La niña no tardo ni un segundo en ponerse de pie. A sus 4 añitos era una señorita llena de vitalidad y amor. Según sus padres un ángel caído del cielo. Sin más demora la mujer vistió a la niña con un kimono rosa y su obi rojo. Y recogió su pelo en una coleta alta.

Sin perder tiempo ambas bajaron al comedor don de un niño de apenas 7 años las esperaba.

-Ya era hora. Es que se te pegaron las mantas monstruito?

-No so montruito. Tonto.

-Si si que lo eres.

-Mami!

-Keikun no le digas eso a tu hermana.

-Si mama-. Le sonrió el niño y miro a la niña sentada delante suyo-. Monstruito-. Susurro.

La niña en modo de replica le saco la lengua. Y posteriormente ambos sonrieron. Su hermano era un muchacho muy alegre pero que no dejaba de meterse con los demas. según el sin ninguna mala idea, pero siempre intentaba hacer rabiar a las personas. Era bastante alto para su edad con el pelo mucho mas oscuro que el de su hermana, como su padre, y unos ojos finos pero llenos de vida al igual que su madre.

Los tres se dispusieron a desayunar cuando un hombre les interrumpió. Era una hombre alto con el pelo oscuro, de unos 38 años. Su cuerpo era formidable y se notaba lo bien entrenado que estaba. La mujer se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el.

-Aoshi-sama donde estabas?

-Misao koishi cuando dejaras de llamarme así-. Pregunto intrigado.

-Perdona anata pero es que me encanta llamarte así. Siempre me recuerda que te conseguí-. Dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. El hombre solo pudo responder con un tierno beso en los labios más dulces que jamás probo.

-Buenos días papa-. Saludo el niño

-Hola papi-. Siguió la niña.

-Keikun! Sakura! veo que os habéis levantado. Buenos días hijos míos.

Sin perder el tiempo la niña se abalanzo contra su padre para abrazarle con fuerza. Ante tal acto lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con la misma intensidad. No paso ni un minuto cuando otro muchacho apareció por la puerta. Era idéntico a Keikun, el mismo cabello, la misma cara y los mismos ojos. Pero en este caso su mirada era mas dura.

-Hermano ya te a costado.- acuso Kei-. Cualquiera diría que estabas fabricando tu el pan.

-Muy gracioso Kei-. Ironizo al ver a su hermano gemelo reírse-. Que te parece si la próxima vez vas tu. Me arias un gran favor.

-Y quitarte el placer de hacerlo tu. No, creo que no-. Dijo mientras su hermano se sentaba a su derecha.

Tras el Misao se sentó de nuevo y Aoshi se puso en la cabecera de la mesa. Para disfrutar de un momento agradable en compañía de su familia.

En su mente no paraba de repetirse lo afortunado que era. Si años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que seria tan feliz no lo hubiera creído. No solo se había casado con la mas bella, maravillosa y a la vez peligrosa mujer del mundo. Sino que había tenido tres maravillosos hijos; los gemelos Keikun y Kaika y la pequeña princesa Sakura.

-Cariño dentro de un par de horas llegan Kaoru y los demás. para pasar unos días aquí en Kyoto. Nos acompañaras a recibirlos-. Pregunto Misao a su esposo.

-Si además. Tengo ganas de halar con Himura, hace mucho que no les vemos-. De refilón miro a su hijo Kei que jugaba con el desayuno-. Deja de jugar y come si no, no llegaremos nunca a recibirles.

-Si papa-. Suspiro el muchacho derrotado. Pese a saber que su padre le quería y mucho. No dejaba de preguntarse que había visto su madre en el eran tan, pero tan diferentes-. Por cierto, mañana me gustaría ir la fiesta de Kotake. Puedo ir?

-Kotake? El de tu clase?-. pregunto Aoshi.

-Si son sus cumpleaños y pensamos reunirnos todos en su casa. Bueno casi todos por uqe el dicharachero de mi hermano no va.

-Que pasa el hecho de no querer ir a la fiesta de una persona con la que n tengo mayor relación que la de clase es raro?

-Tu no tienes mayor relación con nadie. Bueno menos tus cuatro queridos amigos del alma.

-Te parece mal?

-No pero no me importaría que te relacionaras un poquito más; mister antipatía.

-Pero que...

-Se acabo-. Finalizo Misao muy seria-. Keikun tu hermano es como es y no debes enfadarte con el por ello. Y tu Kaika se un poco más flexible, cualquiera diría que odias a tu hermano.

-No, eso no es verdad. Pero es que es un pesado.

-Solo quiere que te diviertas un poco. Hijo eres demasiado maduro para tu edad-. Miro a su marido de reojo.- me pregunto a quien te parecerás?-. aoshi parpadeo como si el tema no fuera con el.

Pese al tiempo transcurrido. Aoshi seguía siendo n hombre serio, pero su voz se había transformado cálida y llena de amor y palabras hermosas para sus seres queridos. Es decir ellos cuatro.

-Hezo, Hezo. Aber a qquen te parezez-. Dijo la niña cruzando sus brazos es su pecho.

Todos sonrieron al mirarla con el ceño fruncido. La verdad era que lo más importante para ellos incluido sus hermanos era la seguridad de la pequeña. Que a sus cuatro años se había convertido en el alma de la familia.

Tras un desayuno completo y un trabajo en equipo para recoger la mesas todos se encaminaron a la estación del tren. Pero primero tenían que ir a Aoya para avisarles de la cena que celebrarían el sábado.

Aoshi caminaba con Sakura en sus brazos. Llevaba puesto un kimono azul oscuro que compaginaba perfectamente.

Por otro lado Keikun llevaba unos pantalones blancos y por encima una camiseta y una camisa. Uno era de maga larga azul claro y la camisa era de manga corta azul oscuro. Era un muchacho muy moderno. En eso se parecía a su madre, cuando utilizaba aquel traje ninja.

Kaika por su parte iba con su traje de Oni. Pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa del mismo color, con los ribetes mas claros.

Al llegar a la estación.

-Misao-chan estamos aquí-. Una mujer alzaba el brazo mientras llamaba a su mejor amiga.

-Kaoru-dono que hacéis ya aquí?

-Llegamos mas temprano. Hola a todos-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Hola-. Dijeron los Shinomori. Sakura se soltó de su padre y corrió hacia Kenji.

-Hola kenji-. Aoshi la miro; lo de su hija con el hijo de Kaoru y su amigo kenshin era verdadera devoción.

-Hola Sakura. Como estas?

-Ben.

-As crecido.

La niña le sonrió el muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero no tardo en darse cuenta que no solo ella estaba allí sino también sus dos mejores amigos.

-Hola chicos seguís siendo idénticos lo sabíais?-. sonrió.

-Muy gracioso Ken-. Contesto Kai.

-Creo que te equivocas-. Puntualizo Kei-. Yo estoy mas guapo que el.

-Eres un narcisista-. Dijo Kenji.

Los tres sonrieron y se dispusieron ha hablar de sus cosas mientras Sakura miraba al supuesto nuevo juguete de la semana. Una preciosa niña de 9 meses llamada Tomoe.

-Que peque.

-verdad que si. Kaoru, kenshin, es preciosa.

-Si que lo es.

-Si además e tenido la suerte de que esta vez aya salido tan hermosa como su madre.

-Papa yo también soy guapo.

-Claro hijo pero no me dirás que no tenemos la suerte de tener dos hermosas mujeres en casa.

-Kenshin-. Rió divertida su esposa. Era tan adulador.

-Según los gustos.-. noto como alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Era Keikun.

-Y ahora quien es el narcisista?-. le susurro.

-Pues?

Todos rieron divertidos por el comentario y se dirigieron a la casa de los Shinomoris para disfrutar de la semana.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta es de que una persona les observaba desde la esquina-. Disfrutar mientras podáis.

**Continuara...**

* * *

bueno que le a parecido? este a sido el primer capitulo y me gustaria saber si puede llegar a gustaros. pero para eso necesito vuestros **reviews** asique ya sabeis animaros a escribir. 

besos a todos Misao de shinamori


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Que tal?

Bueno he subido un nuevo capitulo tan rapido que a algunos no os habra dado tiempo ni de leer el primero. Pero queria hacerlo por que tardare un tiempo antes de subir el siguiente. Mas o menos dos semanas pero todo depente de vuaestros reviews. Si veo el viernes que he conseguido **llegar a los 10 reviews** puede que me anime a subir el tercer capitulo esa misma noche.

Bueno todo depende de si os agrada la historia. Muchos besos a todos.

Y disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo segundo: El mediodía**

-Señor, el señor Kambara a llegado-. Menciono un hombre de corta estatura y ojos oscuros.

-Bien, en ese caso hazle pasar sin demora. Estoy muy interesado en saber como van las preparaciones de este maravilloso reencuentro.

-Por supuesto señor.

El hombre abandono la habitación para llamar al señor Kakun Kambara. El cual apenas tardo un par de minutos en entrar a la oficina.

Era un hombre corpulento, de gran estatura, pelo castaño y ojos chocolate. Su rostro era pacifica y su mirada tranquila, pero su alma estaba llena de ambición. Su devoción y su único propósito era hacer sufrir a los desdichados que un día hicieron sufrir a su familia. En ningún momento se negó a cumplir la voluntad de su tío, al que adoraba por su arte en los negocios poco ortodoxos. Para el vengarse era tan necesario e inevitable como para su tío.

Al igual que el, su tío también quería vengarse tanto como el. Por culpa de ciertos seres indeseables, no solo habían perdido su posición en la sociedad sino también su fortuna. Pero en el casos de Takuya, su venganza también seria su victoria con la obtención de la mujer que deseaba.

-Hola querido tío, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-. Saludo con voz sosegada.

-Hola. Si es cierto pero era mejor para no levantar sospechas.

-Por supuesto.

-Además ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho. No necesitas que te vigilen todo el tiempo.

-Obviamente, soy un hombre que sabe realiza a la perfección su trabajo.

-En ese caso ayas noticias que me abras traído serán excelentes. ¿no es así querido sobrino?-. pregunto mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus finos labios.

-desde luego que si. Me sorprende que tengas alguna duda sobre mi eficiencia. Eso me parte el corazón.

-Corazón?-. ironizo.

-Cuesta creerlo verdad?-. carcajeó-. Bueno vayamos al asunto que nos cierne. Por mi parte la entrega a sido realizada con éxito. Pero me temo que tendremos que reajustar el plan.

-Que quieres decir?-. dijo el tío que ya rondaba los 55 años.

-Pues que e estado en la estación del tren viendo el reencuentro de la GRAN familia feliz. Y no sabes que sorpresa, los Sagara no estaban allí. Dime mi señor como piensas llevar a cabo tu partida sin todos los jugadores?

-No estaban eh?-. su tío lo miro directo a los ojos-. Déjame decirte que desconfías de las habilidades de tu querido tío. Crees que no sabia nada de lo que me as contado? Pero no te preocupes llegaran a tiempo para la gran fiesta que e organizado en su honor.

-Espero que así se. Por cierto me encantan las fiestas. Espero estar invitado.

-No puedes faltar.

Ambos hombres sonrieron entre si y continuaron hablando sobre su plan. Apenas quedaban unas pocas horas para dar el golpe. Ambos sabían que solo tenían una sola oportunidad. Por ello tenia que ser un plan perfecto sin testigos, rápido y eficaz.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era medio día y tanto los Himura como los Shinomori estaban ordenando sus cosas mientras los niños compartían historias, aventuras y juegos.

Misao y Kaoru se encontraban en la cocina preparando la comida para todos. Bueno a decir verdad Misao era la que cocinaba.

-No lo entiendo pese a la voluntad que le pongo no consigo cocinar como tu.

-No exageres Kaoru. Además es mejorado increíblemente.

-Ya si pero a pesar de todo-. Se quejo la mujer.

-Oye pero de que te quejas, si yo tuviera un marido como el tuyo me aprovecharía sin dudar.

-Aoshi no te ayuda?

-El se encarga de los niños los saca a dar una vuelta o a entrenar mientras yo ago las tareas. No es que me queje si los niños estuvieran aquí seria más difícil. Pero no me importaría que me echara una manita.

-Tienes que admitir que en eso es un poco tradicional.

-Un poco bastante-. Sonrio-. Pero cuando le veo con los niños todos mis males desaparecen.

-Si tienes razón. Yo también siento lo mismo-. Suspiro-. Sabes cuando hoya las historias de Battusai pensaba que no merecía seguir viviendo, que era un ser cruel y sin corazón. Pero luego le conocí y vi lo maravilloso que podría llegar a ser. Pero nunca pensé que podría a llegar a ser...

-El padre de tus hijos?-. la interrumpió.

-Bueno a parte de eso. Lo que no pensé es que fuera tan buen padre. Bueno tu también pensarías eso de tu marido verdad?

-No que va. Recuerda que el me crió durante un buen tiempo. Yo sabia que podía llegar a ser un buen padre. Mi temor era que no fuera yo la que le diera a sus hijos.

Amabas chicas suspiraron mientras recordaban aquella época. Una época llena de aventuras, pero sobre todo de incertidumbre. Fue duro ver a las personas amadas enfrentarse a grandes peligros o ver como esa persona se cerraba en si mismo.

Pero ya paso y ahora solo podían dar las gracias a kami por haber logrado todos sus objetivos en la vida. Tenían esposos maravillosos e hijo increíbles. Que más podían querer?

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Keikun devuélvele el muñeco a tu hermana-. Le dijo Kai.

-Pero si es divertido ver como intenta encontrarlo-. Sonrio-. Es que es un renacuajo.

-Kei no te lo pienso decir otra vez.

-Si Kei dame-. Le decía mientras en vano intentaba atrapar el muñeco que su hermano alzaba sobre su cabeza.

-Solo si me dices...-. noto como alguien le arrebataba el muñeco-. Ei!

-Toma Sakura-. Le dijo el niño pelirrojo.

-Grazias.

-Bueno el héroe de la ciudad.

-No digas tonterías. Pero no deberías de portarte mejor con tu hermana? Es muy pequeña.

-Oye que yo la cuido bien. No dejaría que nada le pasara-. Dijo muy serio mientras los otros dos le miraba-. Pero es tan divertido meter se con ella-. Dijo con una sonrisa de par a par.

-No tiene remedio.-. repitieron ambos niños.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Los padres por su parte estaban en la habitación de los Himura recostando a la pequeña Tomoe.

-Me parece que no te lo he dicho pero enhorabuena Kenshin.

-Muchas gracias Aoshi. La verdad es que no pensé que fuéramos a tener otro bebe más.

-Si a pasado tiempo desde lo de Kenji. Pero dime siendo Kaoru como es, por que habéis tardado tanto?

-Bueno a diferencia de tus hijos que se parecen a ti. Kenji a heredado toda las hartes para sacarnos de quicio. Creo que terminamos el que saliera igual de revoltoso.

-revoltoso? Pero si siempre a sido muy educado.

-Si pero solo cuando están tus hijos. Es como si tuviera que demostrar que es el mayor.

-Es posible.

-Por cierto, me he dado cuenta que Kei y Kai siguen igual que siempre; discutiendo.

-Si ya no se que hacer. Kai y Kei discuten sin parar y Kei no deja de molestar a Sakura. No se que va a pasar. Además temo por Kaika.

-Por que? Le pasa algo?

-NO nada grave pero se parece tanto a mi. Temo que se convierta en alguien como lo que yo fui, y se pierda todas las cosas maravillosas que hay a su alrededor.

-Sabes creo que por eso esta Kei.

-Como?

-Si vera Kai tiene todo lo que Kei no tiene, y viceversa. Por ello están siempre juntos. Kei jamás dejara que su hermano se hunda en la oscuridad por que lo quiere mucho. Y, por ello, intenta hacerle rabiar. Y Kai le da la serenidad y el sosiego que el terremoto de tu hijo necesita. Son el Ying y el Yang, un equilibrio.

-Vaya me as dejado sorprendido. Puede que tengas razón.

-Es que cuando yo me inspiro...

-En ese casi señor sabiduría podías darme la razón del comportamiento que tiene para con sakura?

-No pidas milagros. Pero creo que Sakura con un guarda espaldas como Kai tiene suficiente. Por ello Kei a tomado el papel que le quedaba el de hermano metiche.

-Solo espero que sepa controlarse. Sino pobre de mi niña.

Era obvio que ambos padres adoraban sobre todo a sus hijas. Pues se veían tan vulnerables ante el mundo. Pero Kenshin tenia razón en todo lo que dijo puede que los tres hermanos existieran con el propósito de equilibrarse los unos a los otros. Al igual que sus esposas existían para equilibrarles a ellos. Una perfecta armonía.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru termino de poner la mesa y salió al patio a avisar a los niños de que la comida estaba servida. Pese ha haber pasado 8 largos años acudiendo a esa casa, todavía se le hacia extraño el que Aoshi y Misao no siguieran viviendo en el Aoiya. Después de que contrajeran matrimonio ambos decidieron mudarse a una casa a las afueras. De este modo ambos podrían dedicarse por completo el uno al otro. Era evidente que sino, tendrían que aguantar todo el tiempo a Okina que pese a sus 77 años seguía tan activo como siempre.

-Niños es hora de comer.

-Si mama ya vamos.

-Si tía.- dijo la niña mientras corría a sus brazos.

-Si.- dijo Kai.

-Pues yo...-. todos lo miraron, sobre todo Kai "Haber que burrada suelta ahora"-. Voy a buscar a papa y al tío Ken.

Un suspiro general se dejo oír en toda la casa.

-Y de paso me meto con ellos-. El niño salió corriendo.

-No tiene remedio.- fue la frase que salió de los labios de los presentes.

El muchacho corrió escaleras arriba. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a como meter se con su padre y su tío; según el para pasar un buen rato. Sin darse cuenta que otras dos personas se disponían a bajar. Su velocidad era tal, que para cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde. Solo noto el golpe contra un cuerpo. Después la perdida de equilibrio y luego...

Continuara...

* * *

Que os a parecido? jeje aunque os e dejado un poco con la mosca verdad.

pero lo que deverdad quiero es bustra colaboracion. aprobechar para decirme como os gustaria que estuviera formada la familia de los Sagara: numero de hijos, si quereis que ella este en cinta, y si os animais tambien podeis dejar nombres. yo encantada intentaria complaceros.

especial agradecimiento a las personas que me an dejado sus reviews: misao89 (verdad que aoshi es lindo? te gusto en este capitulo como quedo?), gabyhyatt (el vengador es... ya lo sabras mas adelante jeje que mala soy) y por supuesto a Alis Chan (gracias por todo y disfruta amiga).

besos Misao de Shinamori


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tercero: Keiken**

-Papi no.- decía un niño riendo sin poder parar-. Coquillas no-. Volvió a decir con un gran esfuerzo-. Mami ayuda.- pidió

-Querido haz el favor de comportarte que estamos en un tren.- regaño la mujer a su esposo.

Este sin pensárselo después dejo de hacerle cosquillas al pequeñín que tenia en sus brazos. Era tan pequeño que las cosquillas le resultaban un modo de comérselo. Lo adoraba. Nunca pensó que las cosas resultarían de ese modo. Jamás pensó que la mujer de su vida seria la que ahora compartía asiento.

Le puso la ropa bien a su muchacho, pues al haber estado jugando se le había descolocado.

-Bueno esta bien pero luego seguiremos-. Le sonrió.

-Papi ez cabeta polo-. Sonrió el niño de tres añitos.

-Como-. Sin más miro a su esposa que intentaba oprimir una sonrisa-. Hay que ver las cosas que le enseñas a nuestro hijo.

-Yo? Pero si yo no he sido.

-Ya...-. se volvió su hijo que se acurrucaba en su pecho-. Pues tu mami es una Kitsune.

-Sanosuke!

-Mami guapa.

-Así se habla mi amor.

-Bueno esta bien veo que contra a vosotros no puedo hacer nada. Que le voy a hacer.

-No digas eso sabes que te lo decimos con mucho amor. Verdad Sayoki?

Ambos abrazaron al hombre de su vida con fuerza. Para que así quedara claro quien era para ellos. El hombre también los abrazo y acomodo a su hijo para que se durmiera. El pequeño no tardo en dormirse. Sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en un viaje muy largo. No era un camino rápido como el que realizaban los Himura, pues en este caso ellos procedían de Aizu.

-Míralo se ve tan tierno dormido-. Puntualizo el hombre.

-Si-. Afirmo la mujer-. Sabes cada vez se parece más a ti. Sanosuke.

-Y eso te preocupa?-. le miro a los ojos-. Te preocupa que se meta en problemas como lo hacia yo?

-Si te dijera que no mentiría-. Bajo la cabeza para un instante después volverlo a mirar-. Pero se que tu siempre lo vas a cuidar y proteger. Además es cierto que te metías en problemas. Pero ahora eres un buen padre cariñoso, atento y juguetón-. Ambos sonrieron.

-No te preocupes. Aremos que sea el mejor de los hombres. Y a este de aquí también.

El hombre poso su mano en el abultado vientre de su esposa. Era maravilloso ver como día a días su vientre iba creciendo. Sabiendo que el niño que allí se gestaba era fruto de su amor. Un amor que nunca pensaron encontrar el uno en el otro.

-Te amo Megumi.

-Y yo a ti mi vida-. Sellando esas palabras con un tierno beso.

-Papi patita.- susurro el niño en sueños.

-Que estará soñando-. Dijo el luchador. Mientras los tres se acurrucaban para intentar descansar. Pronto llegarían a su destino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Keikun corrió escaleras arriba. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a como meter se con su padre y su tío; según el para pasar un buen rato. Sin darse cuenta que otras dos personas se disponían a bajar. Su velocidad era tal, que para cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde. Solo noto el golpe contra un cuerpo. Después la perdida de equilibrio y luego...

-Keikun!-. el grito que oyó parecía tan distante. pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Solo esperaba lo inevitable, pegarse un buen golpe. Pero el golpe no llego.

-Keikun-. Otra voz más cálida y familiar le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Papa?-. sus ojos se adaptaron de nuevo a la luz. Y pudo darse cuenta de cómo su padre lo sostenía en brazos.

-Menos mal-. Dijo Kenshin-. Casi te pegas un buen porrazo (golpe).

-Yo... no me he dado cuenta de que bajabais.- tartamudeo.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que estés más atento y de que en casa no se corre?-. la voz de Aoshi sonaba dura. Muy severa-. Si te hubieras caído te podrías haber partido el cuello.

-Yo...-. los ojos de su hijo se aguaron. Y se abrazo a su padre-. Los siento, no quería...yo...

-Hijo no te lo digo porque este enfadado-. Suspiro el oji azul-. Pero que abría hecho yo si te hubiera pasado algo?

Kenshin miro la escena, el mismo comprendía la dureza de Aoshi. Kenji era un bicho y por ello mas de una ve tuvieron un buen susto. Era comprensible. Pero lo que más le sorprendió y agrado fue ver a Kai. El muchacho ya se marchaba pero le dejo claro que no era indiferente para con su hermano. Y que siempre que lo necesitara estaría allí. Fue realmente enternecedor. Una lastima de que su amigo no lo viera.

-Bueno Chicos es hora de comer.

-Si-. Dijo más calmado-. Vamos?

-Adelante-. Sonrio kenshin, Aoshi solo asintió.

Los tres se presentaron en el comedor donde todos los esperaban con impaciencia. La comida fue tranquila y amena. Todos hablaban y se reían de los chistes que contaban los niños.

-Keikun, ven-. Le susurro Kenji. Kei como un buen chico siguió a su amigo.

-Crees que deberíamos?

-Vamos antes estabas convencido.

-Ya pero después de lo de las escaleras? No se.

-Mira tu vigilas mientras yo los cojo.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo el oji verde.

Ambos subieron a la habitación que compartían los padres del pelirrojo. Sin mas demora el muchacho más mayor ingreso en la habitación en busca del tesoro más preciado de su padre. Siempre con el más mínimo cuidado de no despertar a su hermanita que dormía placidamente.

Cuando hubo encontrado la sakabatou (nombre de la espada) la cogió sin pensarlo dos veces. Se acerco a su hermanita y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-No le digas nada a papi¿vale?

Segundos después ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de armas donde se encontraban las kodachi del ex –okashira. Los dos sabían perfectamente que su plan conllevaría un final bastante malo para ellos; pues nadie les libraría de la riña. Pero era un precio que estaban dispuestos a pagar por ver a sus padres buscar las espadas. Que caras pondrían?

-Ken date prisa.

-Si, pero es que están colgadas-.dijo mientras intentaba coger las-. Ya casi... ya esta.

-Bien, vamos. Las esconderemos en el desván.

-Allí?

-Si las colgaremos y ya esta.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Y estas muy desanimado.

-Si bueno casi me muero.

-No exageres. Ni mi padre, ni mucho menos el tuyo lo permitirían.

Tras haber escondido a la perfección las dos espadas. Los chicos corrieron a sus habitaciones a jugar. Para que todos creyeran que todo el rato estuvieron allí.

-Bueno creo que llego la hora de entrenar un poco.

-Si a mi también me vendría bien. Te importaría que me uniera a vuestro entrenamiento Shinomori-san?

-Por supuesto que no. Y tu Kai, quieres venir?

-Si padre. Quiero entrenar contra el tío Kenshin.

-Se pude saber que tiene el gen Shinomori que os hace querer batiros contra mi?

-Que son muy cabezotas-. Dijo sin demora la okashira. Se acerco a su esposo y le dio un beso, no sin antes decirle que tuviera mucho cuidado.

-Bien, le preguntare a mi hijo si quiere venir.

-Tranquilo tío yo me ocupo. Así aprovecho para decirle también a mi hermano.

Kai se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano para preguntarles. Cuando los encontró les dio la noticia del entrenamiento y algo extraño paso. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y salieron de la habitación. Que estaría ocurriendo?

----------------------------------------------------------------

-Kenji Himura Kamiya, ven aquí ahora mismo.

-Keikun Shinomori Makimachi, donde te as metido?

Los dos hombres hicieron tal ruido que la pequeña Tomoe se asusto y se puso a llorar. Kaoru al oír a su bebe subió corriendo y la cogió en brazos mientras la acunaba.

-Tranquila mi amor, mami esta aquí.- le susurro-. Kenshin se puede saber que demonios haces?

-Perdóname preciosa pero resulta que mi espada no esta.

-La tuya tampoco?-. Aoshi apareció en la puerta.

-No me digas que mi hijo se atrevió a coger tu espada.

-Tu hijo? Esto a sido obra de mi querido hijo.

-Tu no conoces a Ken ya es la trigésimo octava vez que me hace lo mismo.

-Bueno pues pregúntenles. Seguro que se lo dirán. Solo fue una bromita nada mas.

-Kaoru no lo defiendas.

-Que prefieres que le eche la bronca.

-No de eso me encargo yo.

Tardaron más de 15 minutos en encontrar las espadas. Pues sus querido retoños, se habían marchado al parque a si sin más. Suerte que Kai pensaba igual que su hermano, sino todavía los estarían buscando.

Tras recoger las espadas, Misao les dijo que fueran a entrenar los tres. Si hablaban ahora con los niños no serviría de nada. Según ella mejor era que se desahogaran antes con un buen entrenamiento.

Las horas pasaron y a las 5 de la tarde los tres volvieron. Según les contó Kai, ambos hombres peleaban entre si como si no existiera el mañana. Misao y Kaoru llegaron a la misma conclusión "Los hombre y sus espadas". Según oyeron en la historia del niño su temor era tal que después ni se atrevió a unirse en el entrenamiento que los adultos realizaron. Por ello tuvo que conformarse con mirar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanto Kenshin como Aoshi se relajaron con un agradable baño. En definitiva habia sido una buena idea lo del entrenamiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación se encontraba Kenshin mientras se vestía, pues no faltaba mucho para que los últimos invitados llegasen.

-Ken querido te encuentras mejor?

-La verdad es que si. Siento lo de antes.

-No tiene importancia. De todos modos, me preocupa que mi bebe no aya regresado todavía.

-Kaoru tiene 7 años, casi 8. Y créeme que se cuando te digo que sabe cuidarse solo. Además no se habra alejado demasiado.

-Si.- la mujer estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando su esposo se acercó.

Para cuando quiso reaccionar unos labios apresaron los suyos lo que le transmitió gran placer. Su esposo podía a llegar a ser tan apasionado que abecés se sorprendía. Para la sorpresa del hombre fue ella misma la que pidió acceso a su boca, sentía el deseo de su mujer. Ella le lamía los labios suave y delicadamente, incitándolo para que le diera acceso. La respuesta no tardo en llegar, pues el estaba tan deseoso como ella por estar juntos.

-Kenshin.

-Si.

-Te espero abajo.- y con una sonrisa cogió a Tomoe y se marcho a la sala de estar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el baño Aoshi se relajaba en el agua caliente. Nada podía salir mal en ese momento. Aunque tenia cierta idea de cómo podía mejorar la situación.

-Anata?-. Se escucho tras la puerta. Aoshi pensó que su mujer tenia el don de leerle la mente.

-Pasa

la mujer entro y encontró a u esposo placidamente recostado. Era increíble, su fuerte pecho húmedo, su pelo mojado y ... (suspiro). El hombre no tenia nada que no le hiciera mereces el titulo del más hermoso. En ese momento se dio la vuelta, pues sabia perfectamente que si seguía mirándolo no dejaría la habitación en un buen rato.

-Te ocurre algo pequeña?-. dijo mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a acercarse a ella.

-No... no es nada. He venido a dejarte la ropa. Aquí te la dejo.

Ella intento abandonar el baño pero unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás.

-No estarás huyendo de mi ¿verdad?-. susurro en su oído mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

-No digas tonterías-. Dijo entrecortadamente-. Por que debería huir de ti?

-Eso digo yo-. Le dijo mientras posaba su mano derecha es su estomago y acercaba todavía mas-. Después de 7 años y tres hijos. Que te podría asustar de mi?

-De... de ti... na-nada-. Sentía que su visión se nublaba.

-Entonces te asustas a ti misma-. Sonrió era increíble que todavía pudiera ser tan recatada con el-. No lo hagas. Dios eres tan hermosa.

No tuvo mas tiempo por que Misao se dio la vuelta para poder abrazarlo y besarlo. Era tan dulce. Que como podía resistirse?

-Aoshi escucha yo...

-Que-. El seguía besando su cuello.

-Tenemos que ir por Sanusuke y Megumi. Así que vístete ya-. Dijo mientras de golpe salía del baño. Cuando se atrevería a decírselo?

-Esta mujer es increíble-. Pensó Aoshi. Tras una pausa para respirar y calmarse. Se vistió unos pantalones oscuros y un jersey negro.

----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras dos muchacho volvían a casa ya era tarde y no podían aplazar más lo inevitable. Pero en el camino...

-Hola muchachos que tal están?

**Continuara...**

* * *

tachan que les a parecido? bueno hoy es viernes y e decidido actualizar para que el fin de semana tengais algo para leer.

por mi parte dar las gracias a **aiko1504**, **alis chan** y **gabyhyatt** por haberme apoyado.

solo decirles a ellos que por sus peticiones le e puesto a Sano un hijo y otro en camino. Y a **gabyhyatt** decirle que no le e puesto el nombre de Souzo por que una compañera tambien lo esta utilizando. por eso le e puesto Sayoki (que no se, ni si existira).

besos a todos.

**sigo esperando vuestras opiniones ANIMO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo cuarto: Los últimos invitados**

Mientras dos muchacho volvían a casa ya era tarde y no podían aplazar más lo inevitable. Pero en el camino...

-Hola muchachos que tal están?

Los niños se pararon frente a un hombre que llevaba traje occidental y gorro. A primera vista parecía ser alguien respetable. Pero los niños aprendieron bien a leer el ki de las personas. Según sus padres eso les ayudaría a ver el alma de las personas. Y ese alma era oscura. Realmente oscura.

-Disculpe pero tenemos que irnos-. Dijo el mayor. Agarro la ano del joven y lo tiro hacia la casa.

-Que tengáis dulces sueños-. Les dijo el hombre que tomo la dirección contraria.

Ninguno de los dos entendió nada de lo que paso en ese minuto. Era extraño. Pero llegaron a la conclusión de que este tipo estaba más paya que paca. Sin perder más tiempo se apresuraron para llegar a casa.

Keikun estaba asustado. Por alguna razón ese hombre se le hacia familiar; y no por que lo hubiera visto alguna vez. Era algo difícil de explicar. La verdad es que nunca estuvo tan asustado.

-Estas bien Kei?-. pregunto alarmado. Estaba claro que aquello le había alterado.

-Si- por supuesto.

-Seguro.

-Si. Pero no se lo digamos a nuestros padres. Sino la bronca será doble. Uno por lo de las espadas y dos por haber salido sin ningún adulto.

-Se te a olvidado uno tercero. La hora de regreso.

Tras estos los dos echaron a correr como locos. Puf menuda la que les esperaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tras cinco minutos de carrera, llegaron a casa. Y encontraron a sus padres esperándoles en el porche. No fue difícil saber ha donde se dirigían. Lo difícil era saber si los llevarían con ellos.

Los padres dieron un paso al frente cuando sus esposas los agarraron por los brazos. Ambos comprendieron que lo mejor seria dejarlo pasa; por esta vez.

-No lo volváis ha hacer-. Proclamo el pelirrojo.

Ambos críos asintieron con la cabeza. Ha decir verdad esa postura que habían adoptado sus padres los asustaban más que las broncas recibidas.

-Bueno y ahora que ya estamos todos. Vayamos a por los últimos invitados que ya estarán a punto de llegar-. Dijo Misao intentando que el ambiente se animara un poco.

-Si.- dijo Sakura-. A por tio poilo.

-Kai estas listo?-. pregunto Aoshi.

Todos partieron a la estación del tren para recibir a sus viejos amigos. Todos con el mismo pensamiento; lo grande que se habría hecho aquel bebe que vieron una vez.

-Kai te ocurre algo?.- pregunto e ojiazul a su hijo.

-No padre, no es nada importante.

-Kai ven-. Aoshi se distanció un poco de los demás.

-Si quieres contarme algo sabes que puedes hacerlo con total tranquilidad. Yo no me como a nadie.

-Eso ya lo se. Pero no se que decirte. La verdad es que...

-Dime.

-Bueno ya sabes Kei y yo somos hermanos. Es más somos gemelos. Y de algún modo a veces soy capaz de sentir lo que el siente...

-Y ahora que sientes?

-Esta raro distante y talvez incluso asustado. Creo que tiene la sensación de que algo malo ocurrirá-. Aoshi observo a su hijo. A decir verdad aquello le desconcertó. Kai parecía preocupado y por lo general no solía ser así. Normalmente era la clase de chicos que necesitaba pruebas, no presentimientos.

-Keikun. Ven aquí.- lo llamo.

-Si papa?

-Te encuentras bien?

-Yo... pues... si.- pero su mirada decía lo contrario. Se paro en seco mientras sus dos hijos lo observaban.

-Escuchadme los dos-. Agachándose asta su altura-. Pase lo que pase, sabéis que no dejaría que os hicieran daño ¿verdad?-. los niños se sorprendieron pese a que sabían los mucho que los adoraba. Pocas veces se mostraba así, con esa mirada tan tremendamente cálida.

-Si-. Contestaron ambos al unísono. Se acercaron a el y lo abrazaron-. Te quiero mucho papi-. Dijeron como si de dos criaturas indefensas se trataran. El no pudo hacer más que abrazarlos con todas su fuerzas. Al fin y al cabo no volvería a ver esa actitud en muuucho tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación del tren esta se encontraba desierta. Al parecer el tren de Aizu era el ultimo en llegar. Los ocho se sentaron en los bancos de la estación. La espera no se hizo muy larga por que en menos de 10 minutos el tren llego.

Al primero que vieron fue a Megumi que hacia equilibrios para bajar del tren. Las escaleras eran todo un dilema para una mujer embarazada, que además llevaba a su hijo de la mano. Kenshin como todo un caballero cogió a Sayoki (no se si exista un nombre así jejeje me lo invente) en brazos. Megumi se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. No tardaron en llegar los abrazos y los cumplidos por parte de las mujeres.

-Megumi- san y Sanosuke?-. pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Estoy aquí-. Dijo una voz a su espalda el giro sobre sus talones y se lo encontró.

Sano portaba barios bolsos, que según su querida esposa eran absolutamente necesarios. El por su parte intento que no fueran tantos. Pues al fin seria el, el que las cargaría.

Al ver el estado del hombre Aoshi decidió intervenir y cogió algunos de los bolsos.

-Pues no me vendría mal una manita más-. Dijo mirando a Ken.

Este sin pensárselo dos veces dejo al niño con su madre y lo ayudo. Todos pensaron lo mismo "Que traerá esta mujer? La casa a cuestas".

Cuando por fin consiguieron llegar a casa los hombre se saludaron como es debido. Y pudieron colocar las cosas en su sitio. Por otra parte los niños jugaban con el recién llegado, era el más pequeño después de Tomoe. Pero en este caso podían jugar con el. Siempre y cuando lo cuidaran.

Sakura estaba contenta. Ella no se acordaba del muchacho; pues solo tenia un añito cuando lo conoció. Según le dijo su madre. Pero era el único que tenia una edad similar a la suya. Los otros eran demasiado mayores. Con el jugaría a gusto.

Los padres decidieron que seria más adecuados que los pequeños cenaran antes. Para así poder estar más a sus anchas. Lo cual, no resulto como ellos querían. Consiguieron que Tomoe, Sakura y Sayoki cenaran y se durmieran. Pero los mayores prefirieron cenar con sus queridos padres. Al fin y al cabo sabían que esa noche las conversaciones llegarían a ser muy interesantes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos se sentaron: en un lado kenshin y Kaoru, a su derecha Aoshi y Misao, en frente de ellos Megumi y Sanosuke, y entre ellos los tres muchachos.

-Bueno, bueno.- dijo Sano-. Veo que sigues siendo igual que tu padre Kenji –chan.

-Si, pero no se si eso es bueno o malo-. Dijo pensativo.

-Kenji-. Dijo su padre.

-Y vosotros Kai y Kei?-.los miro detenidamente-. Podéis decirme quien es quien? Es que son idénticos.

-Yo soy kei, y déjame decirte que yo soy más divertido y mucho más guapo que mi hermano.

-Lo que eres es un narcisista-. Le contesto Kenji.

-Oíd no quiero ser un aguafiestas-. Hablo Kai-. Pero os parece necesario repetir una conversación que ya hemos tenido esta mañana?-. Kei miro a Sano.

-Lo ves tío Sano. Es un aguafiestas.

El luchador sonrió no se necesitaba ser un genio para averiguar que los muchachos habían heredado ciertos rasgos que los diferenciaban. Por una lado Kei que era clavado a su madre, y Kai que era una copia de Aoshi.

Según le contó una vez Megumi. En algunos casos los gemelos mostraban comportamientos distintos, pero que en el fondo era una mascara que creaban para poder diferenciarse entre si. Todavía era una incógnita para la ciencia; eran los gemelos idénticos o no. Es decir que no se parecieran tanto. La verdad es que tenia ganas de hablar con los chicos a solas y hacerles preguntas para ver si sus respuestas eran iguales. Era una espinita que se quería sacar. Habría algún par de gemelos que fueran idénticos?

La cena marcho muy tranquila todos rieron y recordaron batallitas. Mientras las mujeres se retiraban a la cocina y los niños a la cama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cocina...

-Misao estas completamente segura?-. pregunto aturdida Megumi.

-Bueno no puedo poner la mano en el fuego. Pero es la misma sensación.

-Y se lo has dicho a Aoshi?-. dijo mas seria Kaoru.

-Yo no se que decirle, tengo miedo de que...-. no puedo seguir pues Sano entro en la cocina.

-Chicas donde esta el postre?

-Ahora vamos -. Dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

El postre era un hermoso pastel de chocolate y hojaldre (hummmm). Según Misao era el postre favorito de los occidentales. Tomaron el pastel y también un poco de saque y té. En realidad todo estaba realmente bueno.

Cuando todos terminaron Misao se levanto dispuesta a recógelo todo. Pero al hacerlo su visión se nublo y termino en brazos de su marido que la sostuvo antes de que cayera.

-Koishi que te ocurre?-. pregunto alarmado cuando su visión también se empezó a nublar-. Esto es...

-Somnífero...-. dijo Megumi antes de quedar dormida.

Pese a los intentos que hicieron por no quedarse dormidos el sueño los venció. Mgumi cayo sobre su esposo. Kenshin intento ir donde los niños para alertarlos, pero apenas llego a la puerta antes de quedar dormido. Kaoru se apoyo en la mesa. Y Aoshi solo pudo caer de lado para no hacerle daño a su mujer; que yacía en sus brazos.

-Dulces sueños. O tal vez debería decir dulces pesadillas-. Eran las palabras que resonaron en los labios de...

Continuara...o no!

* * *

bueno quiero **agradecer** a los que me dejaron sus reviews. la verdad es algo que siempre se agradece.

bueno como veis aqui comienza todo. pero mi preguna es algo que seguramente tambien habeis pensado: **Que pasara ahora?**

la respuesta en los proximos capitulos.

besos a todos.

pdt: voy a converirme en la mala de la peli pero antes de poner un nuevo capitulo me gustaria conseguir por lo menos **5 nuevos reviews**. asta entonces mantrende los capis bajo arresto domiciliario. jeje


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo quinto: Venganza parte 1**

Kambara entro a la sala donde los guerreros se encontraban sedados. Era increíble que hubieran caído con tanta facilidad.

-Esta claro que la vida en familia no os ha hecho bien. Sois unos débiles. Y ahora sufriréis las consecuencias de haberos metido con mi tío y con migo.

El hombre sonrió y hico una señal a los hombres que se encontraban fuera de la casa. Sin perder tiempo 7 hombre entraron a la casa.

-vosotros dos atad a estos desgraciados menos a esa mujer.- dijo señalando a una de las mujeres que dormía en el suelo-. Los demás encargaros de los mocosos.

-De todos, señor?.-dijo el más alto.

-No. Quiero que os llevéis al hijo mayor de los Himura, kenji; se encuentra en la primera habitación. En la siguiente habitación están los gemelos; de esos me encargo yo, pero no los despertéis. En la habitación del fondo se encuentran un niño de tres años y una niña de cuatro. También los cogeréis. Y no hagáis ruido se alguien se entera os retuerzo el pescuezo.

Kakun Kambara observo como ataban a Kenshin y compañía. La verdad es que la sensación de superioridad que sentía al verlos, y imaginándoselos tras despertar era maravillosa.

-Ojala pudiera ver vuestras caras cuando veáis el panorama que os he dejado-. Dijo mientras agarraba a kenshin del mentón-. Pero no os preocupéis. Estaré cerca observándoos.

Sin demora salió al patio donde vio a sus hombres cargando a dos niños pequeños. Ambos pequeños estaban sedado y no opusieron resistencia. No fue difícil. Pero en esos momentos oyó sonidos de golpes en la planta superior. Sin demora subió asta arriba.

Allí pudo observar como tres de sus hombres intentaban dominar no solo a Himura, sino también a los Shinomoris que del alboroto se habían despertados.

-MALDITOS INEPTOS-. Vocifero Kambara-. OS DIJE QUE SIN DESPERTARLOS.

-Es usted-. Dijo Keikun cuando lo vio. Se quedo paralizado-. El hombre de antes.

-Si pequeño, pero ahora es tiempo de que dejes de estorbar.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al instante lo agarro de la nuca y lo lanzo contra las escaleras. Donde por la falta de equilibrio cayo rodando. Tanto Kaika como Kenji veían la escena horrorizados. Veían como el muchacho rodaba por las escaleras y un ruido sordo al final. Algo se había roto.

-KEIKUN!-. grito alarmado su hermano. Su cara se enciendo en ira-. Como te as atrevido.

-Eres un bastardo. Por que, por que estas haciendo esto?-. pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Por venganza.

-Venganza?-.kenji repitió incrédulo.

-Si hace años vuestros padres hicieron que mi tío y por lo tanto yo perdiéramos muchos millones. Nuestra inversión, quedo desecha y lo perdimos todo. Todo por culpa de la doctora esa de pacotilla que no supo mantenerse en su sitio y seguir las ordenes. No tubo que huir y aliarse con esos desgraciados.-. una sonrisa curvo sus labios-. Pero eso ya no importa por que por fin obtendrán su merecido.

Kai se sentía furioso y frustrado. Su hermano no se movió en ningún instante.

-Estará...-. no pudo finalizar la frase.

-Muerto-. Dijo Kakun-. Puede pero eso no importa por que tu terminaras igual.

Y se dirigió hacia el como si de una bala se tratara. Kai consiguió escobarlo pero un segundo movimiento rápido de su atacante lo derribo. La patada que le dio en el estomago lo dejo empotrado contra la pared, al borde de las escaleras. Kakun se acercó a el para tirar lo por las escaleras pero pensó que ver a sus hijos en ese estado uno tras otro seria más duro que verlos a la vez.

Kenji estaba inmóvil, como podía ser tan cruel? Ellos no les habían hecho nada. Siempre pensó que tener unos padres con un pasado como los suyos no era un juego. Pero, esto se pasaba de rosca. Por que, por que a ellos? No tenían la culpa de las acciones de sus padres. Ellos no tenían nada que ver.

Enfurecido por la rabia golpeo al hombre situado a su derecha que lo sujetaba con fuerza y se dirigió hacia el cabeza de grupo. antes de que lo consiguiera un tercer hombre lo golpeo y lo dejo inconsciente. Mientras oía a su hermanita llorar.

-Tomo...e-. fue lo ultimo que puedo decir antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

-Bien coged lo y lleváoslo de aquí. El sedante no era tan potente como para hacerlos dormir toda la noche. Vamos deprisa.

Como su jefe había ordenado cogieron al niño en brazos y se dirigieron a la salida. Se metieron en una de los carros y partieron. En la misma dirección que sus otros compañeros que iban con los más pequeños.

Kakun sin embargo no había terminado su labor. Esa mujer seria suya y nada ni nadie se interpondría. Y mucho menos dormido. Entro en la sala, todo estaban bien atados a excepción de esa mujer. Esa bendita mujer que lo traía loco. La deseaba tanto. Y a partir de ese momento le pertenecería. De eso estaba seguro.

Cuando entro en la habitación y los vio dormidos se apiado de ellos y les solto.

Se acerco a una de las mujeres y la cargo en brazos. Era tan ligera y hermosa. Antes de salir se acercó al oído de Aoshi y le susurro.

-Veamos si eres capaz de mantener esa pose de arrogancia a partir de ahora Shinomori-san. Me las llevo.

Y sin más, se fue. Cualquiera que estuviera allí se estremecería ante la visión. En la sala tres hombre atados junto a dos mujeres. En las escaleras un crió boca abajo con sangre que salía de su boca. Más arriba otro mucho inconsciente. Y una niña destrozada en llantos, sin nadie que la consolara.

Aquello no tenia nombre, ni razón de ser.

------------------------------------------------

Kambara se encontraba en el carruaje que se dirigía al escondite que habían preparado en una aldea cercana. En principio pensaron en alegarse más, pero eso no tenia diversión alguna. Además en caso de emergencia podrían llevárselos a la mansión de Tokio.

-Si pequeña mía-. Susurraba al oído de la joven-. Ahora nuestro sueño se ara realidad. Ya veras. Seremos tan felices juntos.

Kakun no paraba de acariciarle la cara y el cabello. Era tan suave y sedosa. Que nadie diría que la pequeña entre sus brazos era una mujer hecha y derecha. Madre de tres criaturas y esposa.

-Sabes-. Continuó hablando-. Yo nunca te culpe de l ocurrido. Jamás te perdone el que me abandonaras. Se que el te obligo, que su aparición te trastorno. Pero ya no más, por fin tendremos la vida, que en aquellos maravillosos días soñamos. Que una vez imaginamos-. La beso en la frente con devoción. Misao me hermosa dama, ahora seremos uno eternamente.

La abrazo con fuerza.

----------------------------------------------------

Un par de horas después tanto Kaoru como los demás se despertaron. La cabeza les dolía y se encontraban aturdidos.

-Pero que demonios a pasado?-. vocifero Sano.

-No lo se anata.

-Estáis todos bien?-. pregunto

-Yo si querido.

-Donde...-. las palabras se le ahogaban a Aoshi-. Donde esta Misao?

Todos lo miraron interrogante al no ver a la mujer en la habitación. Donde se habría metido? Y lo más importante por que no les despertó a ellos también? Sin tiempo para pensar Aoshi se dirigió a la habitación contigua, Sano a la cocina y Kenshin a las habitaciones de la planta baja.

Kaoru por su parte salió de golpe al oír llorar a su bebita. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que le dio de comer. Pobrecita lo que tendría que haber soportado.

Los deas se reunieron.

-Talvez este arriba-. Animo Sanosuke.

-Escuchad-. Dijo Megumi.

-Que?-. dijo Kenshin.

-Tomoe esta llorando.

-Y que con eso Meg?

-Por que no se oyen a los demás niños? Ya deberían estar montando el dos de mayo por n dejarles...

un grito terrorífico los hico reaccionar y todos corrieron. La persona que emitió ese grito fue Kaoru. Su cara expresaba terror, un miedo que jamás vieron reflejado en ella.

-Koishi que ocurre?-. dijo el peli rojo mientras se acercaba a ellas-. Que pasa mi...

No pudo terminar la frase. Todos le meraban desde abajo. Sea lo que fuere no tenían palabras para expresarlo.

-Ken que ocurre?-. pregunto temerosa Megumi.

-Megumi da prisa necesitamos tu ayuda-. Dijo mientras daba dos pasos y se arrodillaba.

Todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Primero Megumi seguido de Sanosuke y Aoshi. Algo iba mal, Aoshi lo presentía. Kaoru se giro hacia el antes de que consiguiera subir del todo. Se paro y la miro. Sus ojos se habían transformado en una mar de lagrimas.

-Aoshi... es... es-. Todos estaban paralizados.

Megumi se acercó a Kenshin que tenia un cuerpo entre sus brazos. Lleno de sangre, con sus ojitos cerrados. Se les partía el alma.

El paso de Aoshi se volvió inseguro, lento. Cuando llego al descansillo de las escaleras Sano y Kaoru que se agarraba a el se apartaron. Su corazón, lo que quedaba de el; se rompió.

Su niño, su pequeño. Dios que le hicieron?

-No...-. murmuro mientras se acercaba-. Dios no...-. Ken le paso al niño-. Megumi no me digas que...-. no podía terminar.

-Tranquilo esta débil pero respira. Parece tener el brazo izquierdo roto y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza. Pero se recuperara-. Esbozo una sonrisa. Intentado tranquilizarlo.

El hombre por su parte lo abrazo con fuerza, pero intentado no lastimarlo mas de lo que estaba. Saco un pañuelo y le limpio la sangre de su cara.

Tomoe no callo durante mucho tiempo y volvió a llorar. Es que tal vez se habían olvidado de ella?

Kenshin miro hacia arriba para atender a su hija. Pero algo le dijo que todo lo que les esperaba no seria nada agradable.

-No es posible. Otra vez no-. Dijo sin poderse creer tal atrocidad.

Los presentes fijaron su vista en la cima del segundo tremo de escaleras. Todos abrieron la boca. Solo se veían una piernitas. Sano junto con Megumi corrieron y lo vieron tendido en el suelo.

-Kenji...-.susurró Kaoru. El miedo invadía cada célula de su piel.

-No-. Sano miro a Aoshi, que mantenía su hijo-. Kai.

El cielo se derrumbo.

Continuara...

* * *

Que os a parecido? la verdad es que no se si con segui plasmar bien la escena pero lo e hecho lo mejor que e podido. Ahora os toca a vosotros decidir si gusto o no. Asique a escribir Reviews ¿vale?

sin dudar queiro agradecer su apollo a: **misao-89** (si Aoshi es un pedazo de pan cuando se lo propone. Espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade), **Luna sol Nocturno** (esto creo que te gustara es mas de tu estilo jeje. por cierto, misao embarazada y shishio el malo, no se ya se vera.), **Alis chan** (querida amiga gracias por tus consejos me son de gran utilidad), **gabyhyatt** (no soy tan mala como parece, bueno eso creo. gracias por estar siempre ai) y por supuesto a mi reviews numero 5 **Cinthia** (gracias espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.

muchas gracias a todos vosotros y no os olvideis de seguir escribiendo. os lo agradeceria mucho.

bueno asta la proxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin e conseguido actualizar. La verdad es que me costo por que el anterior capitulo parece que no tubo gran aceptación; puede que por eso sea este tan cortito. Pero yo seguiré escribiendo para todos ustedes, solo espero que esta vez me dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : Misao**

Misao despertó sumida en la oscuridad. Pese a haber estado dormida sentía su cuerpo pesado; parecía tres veces más pesado. Se incorpora haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

En un intento de esclarecer su situación, intento recordar la sucedido. Por nada. Nada de lo ocurrido le hizo entender el porque se encontraba en un lugar tan oscuro. Se suponía que estaba recogiendo sus cosas y después que? Que había ocurrido?

Lo peor era que no era capaz de distinguir nada en la penumbras. Y por que se encontraba sola? Y los niños?

-Hola. hay alguien?

-Claro que si preciosa.- Misao intento retroceder, pero se dio contra la pared. Quien la llamaba preciosa, solo lo hacia Aoshi y era claro que el no era.

-Quien eres?.- el suave resplandor de una vela dejo ver al hombre.- Kakun? Kakun Kambara? Eres tu?

-Te acuerdas de mi.- se acercó a ella y se sentó en el futon-. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra.

Miro a su alrededor y observo la habitación. Seguramente en otro momento le parecería maravillosa. Todo estaba amueblado al estilo occidental excepto el futon, algo extraño. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue verse con aquel Kimono. Era azul cielo, con una hermosa garza dibujada en el cuerpo, el obi en cambio era rojo intenso (muy cálido) y el pelo lo llevaba agarrado en un moño alto. Quien la cambio? No seria el. A Misao le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Pero desecho la idea. El no era de esa clase de personas. Y además que había pasado?

Levanto la mirado y le miro directo a los ojos.

-Pero que esta pasando? Donde están los demás y Aoshi? Y los niños?-. sus ojos se empacaron a aguar por la desesperación de no saber lo que estaba pasando.

Kakun le sonrió "Aoshi, siempre el. Querida es que no sabes pronunciar otro nombre?. Pero espera un momento. Ella no sabe lo que a ocurrido. No se acuerda de nada. Talvez podría engañarla. Si. Talvez sea posible. Si ella creer que yo la salvé de los atacantes, confiara en mi. Y yo seré el héroe que hace todo lo posible por encontrar a los mocosos y demás. puede que le saque partido. Al fin y al cabo no tiene ninguna razón para desconfiar de mi." Tras su pensamiento cambio su semblante por uno más serio.

-Veras.- y poco a poco le contó la historia. Con los supuestos sucesos que ocurrieron-. No te preocupes seguimos buscándolos por todas partes. No tenemos muchas pistas. Pero te juro que are todo lo que este en mis manos para encontrarlos.

-Ka...Kun-. no apuntaba ni un momento más y lloro. El hombre la abrazo susurrando palabras tienes para que se calmara.

Aquel que fingía amistad no se daba cuenta de la realidad. Le acababa de decir que todos sus amigos habían sido secuestrados. Y no solo ellos también sus bebes y el amor de su vida. Como se iba a calmar?

El cansancio no tardo en vencerla. Entre llantos y pensamientos de preocupación cayo rendida. Se quedo dormida.

Con mucha delicadeza Kakun la recostó en el futon. La tapo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. La miro. Pensaba que podría pasar el resto de su vida contemplándola. Era tan bella.

Pero en esos momentos tenia que ocuparse, de que la segunda parte del plan saliera perfecta. Así podría llevarse a Misao asta el fin del mundo para que nada y sobre todo nadie les pudiera separar.

Kakun salió sonriente. Si ella creía que era el bueno de la peli no tendría problemas en acercarse a ella. Y además no tendría que preocuparse por que intentara escapar. Podría manipularla a sus anchas.

Un hombre se acercó a el:

-El señor Henry Takada desea verle en su despacho inmediatamente.

-Sabe no te vendría mal ser un poco mas amable.

-No me pagan por ser amable señor.

Sin mediar ni una palabra mas el hombre se retiro. Y kakun se dirigió al despacho de su tío. Se lo encontró sentado en frente de la mesa.

-Sabes en otro tiempo la mesa estaría llena de dinero y yo lo estaría contando. Pero no importa pronto volveremos a tener el poder que nos quitaron eso malditos.- una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios-. Donde estabas?

-Tranquilo tío Henry. Estaba ocupado en mis cosas.

-Con esa mujer?-. lo miro de reojo-. No se que le ves.

-Oh vamos no me dirás que no es hermosa-. Sonrió-. Además tener a la esposa de otro me produce un inmenso placer.

-Nunca imagine que te atreverías a tanto, mira que encapricharte con la esposa de Shinomori. Es una locura pero bueno esto seguro que motiva aun más al ninja para que colabore.- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- nos será útil para...

-No.

-No que?

-No la utilizaremos. Ella me pertenece. Por lo menos asta que me aburra de ella.

-Si ya claro-. Ironizo Takada-. Bueno, y la misión a salido todo bien? Alguna baja?

-Todo a salido a las mil maravillas. No tenemos ninguna baja, pero ellos si.

-Explícate.

-Los gemelos y Himura junior se despertaron antes de que los sedaran. Por ello tuve que quitarlos de mi camino. No creo que los gemelos estén muertos, pero digamos que no se encontraran muy bien cuando recobren el conocimiento. Puede que san unos crios pero saben como molestar a uno.

-Ya lo creo, los guardias están desesperados. Dicen que tienen dolor de cabeza.- se sirvió una copa de coñac-. Te lo puedes creer? Tal vez debería ir y dejarles las cosas claras. No lo crees?

-Si pero ten en cuenta que son chavales de 3, 4 y 8 años. No creo que consigas nada.

-No te creas. Vi a Himura cuando lo trajiste. Hablare con el. Si se parece a su padre, tanto física como sicológicamente. Lo comprenderá rápidamente.

-Pero dime. En el tiempo que estén aquí que aras con ellos?

-Ese pequeño Sagara y Shinomori no saben que pasa apenas son unos niños. Así que voy a darles lo que un niño de su edad quiere.-. hizo una pausa-. Dulces.

-quieres ponerlos de tu parte?-. lo miro de reojo-. Crees que funcionará.

-No pierdo nada. Además. Si consigo que se pongan de mi lado y me quieran. Bueno no creo que a sus papis les haga mucha gracia.

-Como quieras. Pero a Misao ni te acercas. Tengo planes para ella.

-Claro pero tiene que hacer algo por mi.

-Que?-. pregunto secamente Kakun.

-He pensado que seria mejor que la nota la escribiera ella misma.

-Ni hablar-. Vocifero-. La e convencido de que esta a salvo y yo soy su rescatador. Si escribe la nota se dará cuenta de todo. No lo permitiré.

-Y crees que te creerá siempre?-. lo miro a los ojos con arrogancia-. No seas inepto.

-Tal vez no eternamente. Pero mientras-. Sonrió-. Será más manejable. Ahora si me disculpas quiero saber como están nuestros futuros socios.

Con una reverencia Kakun salió del despacho. Su tío se quedo pensativo.

-Querido sobrino mío. No permitiré que esa mujer eche a la basura todos mis planes. Que con tanta paciencia e elaborado-. Le dio un trago a su baso-. Espero que sea cierto lo que me dices y esa mujer no llegue a ser tu perdición. Sino...

Contuniara... si asi lo desean claro

* * *

Esta vez tengo que agradecer de corazon a las dos personas que se animaron a escribir.

**Gabyhyatt**: gracias po estar desde el principio. espero que siduas leyendo y tus dudas se van aclarando. como ves no mataron anadi pero les hizo mucho daño (hay gente mala por el mundo) y lo otro pues el dinero y el amor (amor del malo) son los dos intereses que muven a las personas malvadas. Depende del interes de cada uno. EN est caso a Kakun le mueve el despecho de no haber conseguido a Misao y a su tio Henry Takada el odio por haberle echo perder todo el dinero que tenia gracias a las formulas de Megumi. Pero la pregunta es terminara todo bien para nuestros personajes? jeje me vienen nuevas ideas a la cabeza y nose cual de ellas deberia plasmar.

**Alis-chan:** Hay amiga. que puedo decirte? no sabes cuanto significa tua apoyo. Espero que no te defraude este nuevo capitulo. a y Hablando de nuevos capitulos haber cuando nos obsequias tu uno. te hechamos de menos. menudas las que montas jeje. y como bien as ddicho nuestros papis se desfogaran de lo lindo. pero todavia no. Todavia tendran que sufrir un poquito. Pero no te preocupes por Kai y Kei son de buena cepa y cabezotas se recuperaran en un pis-pas. y los otros tres bueno ya se vera. jeje

**besos y gracias espero vuestras notas**


	7. Chapter 7

**ººººººººººººººººººººº** Inicio y final de flash backs

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo 7: Trama I**

El Aoya y todos los componentes de los Oniwabanshus estaban en marcha. Aquella noche habían sufrido un ataque, y una cosa era clara; alguien terminaría pagando por ello.

Pero en una de las habitaciones, el silencio era sepulcral. Ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a batirse contra las ventanas. El sonido de la calle a primera hora de la mañana no conseguía entrar en esa habitación. Una habitación, en sombra.

En medio de la habitación, se encontraba los dos futones que arropaban a Keikun y a Kaika. Ambos niños no despertaron desde el ataque. A sus pies un ninja. Sentado. Vació.

Aoshi no expresaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Ni odio, ni tristeza, ni pena, ni compasión, ni siquiera había en el un atisbo de vida. Aquella noche lo mataron de nuevo. Volvió a sentirse como aquel que una vez fue. Aquel que lo abandono todo por ser el más poderoso. Pero esta vez se los habían arrebatado.

Su esposa y su hija habían desaparecido. Y sus hijos, dios, sus pobres hijos. Los veían allí indefensos. Keikun tenia el brazo roto y un golpe en la cabeza, era el mas grave. Kaika por su lado tenia unos cuantos moretes nada mas; pero el golpe lo dejo inconsciente.

En esta época de paz, apenas ocurrían ciertos sucesos, que para la mayoría pasaban desadvertidos. Tanto Kenshin como el habían decidido enseñarles a luchar para que se supieran proteger. Pero nunca como una asignatura obligatoria, como lo fue para ellos. Ambos hombres preferían que sus hijos gozaran de su niñez. Como ellos no pudieron hacerlo.

Tal vez se equivocaron? No tendrían ellos, ni sus descendientes un momento de paz? A Aoshi le vino a la cabeza una conversación que tuvo con Misao el día en el que se declaro.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Misao te amo y esa es mi verdad-. La miraba a los ojos-. Pero temo por ti.

-Por mi?-. Misao era tan feliz que no entendía su preocupación.

-Si. Temo que mis fantasmas del pasado te hagan daño, y sufras por ello.

-Aoshi. Tu eres mi vida. Si esos fantasmas aparecen, ambos les aremos frente-. Le dio un tierno beso-. Juntos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pero en esos momentos ella no estaba. Habrían conseguido sus fantasmas vencerle? Derrotarlo por completo?

-Mama

Una suave voz y débil se escucho en la habitación. Aoshi intento saber cual de sus hijos había pronunciado la palabra. Cal de los dos había despertado.

-Mami-. Volvió a repetir.

-Kei?-. pregunto temeroso.

-Papa. Donde estas?-. el pequeño levanto la mano. Aoshi se la cogió con suma delicadeza.

-Estoy aquí, pequeño-. Su rostro volvió a su estado normal, pese a que sus ojos mostraban lo contrario-. Como te sientes?-. menos mal que el niño no lo veía bien a causa de la oscuridad.

-Me duele la cabeza. Pero estoy bien.

-Menos mal- se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Papa Kei, Sakura, Kenji... todos-. Empezó a alterarse-. Donde esta mama?-. intento incorporase.

-Tranquilo-. Aoshi lo abrazo con sumo cuidado. Ahora debes de descansar. Por tu propio bien. Tienes que recuperarte pronto.

-Papa-. Puso su mano sana en su cara-. Mami-. Su voz se quebró-. De los dos niños el era el que más apegado estaba a su madre, aunque todos los niños se sentían mas unidos a sus madres que a sus padres. Una lección que aprendieron todos en su nueva vida familiar.

-Escúchame bien hijo. La noche pasada nos atacaron y se llevaron a Kenji, a Sayoki, a Sakura y...-. su voz se debilito-. Y a mama.

-No-. El muchacha comenzó a llorar mientras se agarraba con fuerza a su padre.

-Que pasa?-. el otro joven también despertó. Aoshi suspiro aliviado.

Como si el joven Kai reaccionara y recordara lo ocurrido...

-Kei estas bien?-. su voz sonó preocupada.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna-. Kei-. Pregunto de nuevo esforzándose por llegar a el.

-Kai no hagas esfuerzos, por favor. Te dieron un buen golpe.

-No importa, yo estoy bien, pero a el lo echaron por las escaleras-. Su voz bajo de tono-. Fue horrible.

Aoshi lo tomo y lo abrazo también. Por un momento volvió a sentirse bien, tranquilo con sus dos hijos en brazos. Pero solo fue un efímero segundo.

-Que esta pasando Kei? Por que lloras? Tanto te duele.- pregunto el gemelo preocupado.

-Hermano, se la han llevado, se han llevado a mami y a nuestra hermanita-. Sollozaba como un niño. Al fin y al cabo apenas tenia 7 años.

-Eso es imposible-. Miro a su padre-. Padre no es verdad

Aoshi lo miro con tristeza-. Lo lamento no pude hacer nada-. Y los apretó en su pecho desgarrado por la pena.

Los mantuvo cerca suyo asta que el cansancio pudo con ellos dos. En ese momento Kenshin y Sanosuke entraron por la puerta. Al verlos entendieron lo que ocurría, pero no podían perder más el tiempo. Tenían que comenzar la búsqueda inmediatamente. Cuanto más tardaran, menos posibilidades tendrían.

Kenshin tomo a Kai embarazos y lo coloco con delicadeza en el futon. Mientras Aoshi hacia lo mismo con Kei.

-Estas listo?-. Pregunto el luchador.

-Si-. Miro por ultima vez a los peques-. Y vosotros?

-Sin duda.

-Busquemos al maldito que se atrevió a hacer esto-. Inquirió Batusai-. Y destrocémosle.

-Desde luego.

Los tres hombres salieron de Aoiya en busca de los informadores que Aoshi nombro. Ahora todos sus movimientos eran contra reloj. El tiempo era algo que ellos no podían controlar. Pero ahora debían intentarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takada se dirigió a uno de los aposentos donde se encontraba una de los niños. Cuando entro, encontró al niño acurrucado en una esquina. Este a su vez cuando lo voy se tiro a atacarle.

Takada lo detuvo con gran facilidad. Ahora ya no era aque debilucho. Ahora su fuerza se había multiplicado por mil.

-Tranquilo fiera-. Dijo-. No quiero que te hagas daño.

-Quien eres?-. le pregunto-. Que quieres de mi.

-De ti nada-. Se sentó en un sillón cercano-. Pero tu padre puede darme mucho.

-Estas loco mi familia no es rica.

-No, es cierto, pero tendrán que conseguir varias joyas. Si quieren volveros a ver algún día.

-Pero por que ellos. No lo entiendo.

-Sabes quien soy?-. el niño negó con la cabeza-. Me llamo Henry Takada.

-Takada?-. medito ese nombre-.Tu eres el ruin que obligo a Megumi a crear opio.

-Bien veo te tus padres te han hablado de mi-. Lo miro directo a los ojos-. Bien mocoso, te voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer.

-Vamos a hacer?-. contesto con ironía-. No pienso hacer nada contigo ni para ti.

-Enserio?

-SI

-Primero déjame que te explique cual es la situación. Entre estas paredes se encuentran presos dos de tus amigos.

-Kai, Kei-. Susurro.

-No ellos no, al parecer mi sobrino los dejo medio muertos-. Los ojos de ken se abrieron a más no poder-. Además no podíamos encargarnos de todos vosotros. Erais demasiados.-. una sonrisa curvo sus labios-. Vuestros padres parecen conejos. Han hecho en 8 años lo que no hicieron en mas de 25.

-Maldito-. Le dijo enfurecido-. As secuestrado a Sakura y Sayoki.

-Y a ti.

-Es era algo muy obvio.

-Ha. Y que no se me olvide. Tu tia Misao también esta aquí.

-Como?-. se sorprendió-. Por que.

-Mi sobrino se a encaprichado con ella-. Miro al niño-. Si ya lo se es un idiota. Pero lo necesito.

Kenji sopeso la situación. No podía hacer nada. Apretó sus puños con fuerza-. Que quieres que haga?

-Ves lo bien que podemos llegar a llevarnos.

-Pero antes quiero ver a los demás-. lo miro a los ojos-. Tengo que asegurarme que están bien.

-No hay problema pero nada de decirles que están secuestrados. No queremos alterarlos mas de lo que están.

-Y que les habéis dicho?-. pregunto asombrado-. Que sois la policía y estáis buscando a sus padres?

-No. Que sus padres los han abandonado.

Kenji no podía creérselo. Quien se creía ese bastardo para decir aquello? Tenia que verlos, asegurarse.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kenji siguió a Takada por unos pasillos asta que este se paro en frente de uno.

-Recuerda-. Le señalo con el dedo-. Ni una sola palabra.

El muchacho no pudo hacer otra cosa que aguantarse las ganas de llamarle estúpido. Se mordió la lengua y entro en la habitación. Su sorpresa fue inmensa.

La habitación era enorme. En un lado había dos camas y en el centro había toda clase de juguetes; grandes y pequeños. Miro a todas partes, las paredes decoradas a la perfección. Estaba claro, que aquel hombre intentaba ganarse el cariño de los pequeños. Si el tuviera esa edad también lo querría.

Unos bracitos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ambos niños lo miraban mientras lo abrazaban.

-Keji, keji... ta bien-. Decía el pequeño mientras comenzaba a saltar como loco.

-Kenji, estaz bien?-. pregunto la niña con los ojos llorosos.

Era obvio que le preocupaba mucho lo que le pasara. Kenji la abrazo con fuerza para intentar calmarla. Y fue cuando la advirtió.

-Peque pase lo que pase, no te creas todo lo que te diga ese hombre-. Le susurro-. Papa y mama vendrán pronto. Ellos te adoran, nos adoran a todos.

-Lo ze-. Afirmo la chica. También en un susurro-. No cae buen ez el montruo de la itoria de papi.

Kenji se levanto y la miro. "Es el mounstro de las historias de papi?" se repitió a si mismo. Claro ahora lo recordaba. Ese tipo había matado al grupo del tío Aoshi era normal que su personaje malvado de las historias fuera parecido a el. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

-Cuida mucho de Sayoki-. Le acaricio la mejilla-. Te necesita. Ahora eres la mayor.

-Y tu?

-No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Ahora ve a jugar.

La niña lo abrazo. Sayoki al verlos se unió al abrazo.

-Perdonad que interrumpa. Pero tenemos cosas que hacer-. Dijo Takada-. Verdad Kenji-kun.

-Si.

Sin más ambos desaparecieron. Dejaron a los niños atrás. El peli rojo solo esperaba que todo eso pasara sin que ellos le dieran mayor importancia a la que tiene un juego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien ya los as visto ahora te toca cumplir.

-Que quiere que haga?

-Quiero que les escribas a tus padres una nota.

-Una nota?

-Si-. Miro al muchacho-. Veras en esa nota Irán parte de nuestras peticiones. Si las cumplen todas. Bueno, ya sabes lo que vendrá.

-Claro... la muerte.

-Kenji... kenji... kenji-. Suspiro Henry-. No me creas tan cruel. Cuando esto acabe, yo desapareceré con una cantidad indecente de dinero y tus padres no podrán hacerme nada. Ahora no tiene ningún cargo contra mi; por ello prefiero pasar inadvertido. Mataros me complicaría las cosas.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido-. Dijo Kenji-. Yo podría delatarte.

-No creo que puedan hacerme nada si me encuentro en otro país-. Una sonrisa seca-. Además todavía falta mucho para eso. Por ahora escribe la nota.

Kenji se sentó en la mesa y empezó a escribir (como podi pues era muy joven) lo que aquel mounstro le dictaba. Sus ojos se ensanchaban con cada letra, con cada palabra y con cada frase que estaba escribiendo. Pero que podía hacer el para advertir a sus padres? Dios era frustrante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Maldita sea es que se los a llevado el viento?-. vocifero un desesperado Sanosuke-. Que diablos esta pasando.

Miro a sus dos acompañantes-. Pero es que no tenéis nada que decir?

-Y que quieres que digamos?

-Vamos Kenshin se han llevado a tu hijo. Y nadie sabe nada. Eso no te irrita?-. se sorprendió-. Cual quiera diría que no os...

Aoshi le pego un puñetazo en la cara.

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Sagara.

-...

-Aoshi tiene razón. Estas alterado, pero eso no te da derecho a hablarnos de esa manera.

-Lo siento-. Sano bajo la cabeza-. Yo, es que yo...

-Sanosuke-. Le grito Megumi. Los tres hombres se dijeron corriendo. Y entraron de golpe dentro del Aoiya.

-Koishi que ocurre?-. dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Kaoru estas bien?-. ella lo miro a los ojos, después miro a los gemelos. Los cuales tenían una carta.

-Niños que leéis?-. pregunto Aoshi mientras se acerco a sus hijos-. Deberíais estar recostados.

-Papa-. Dijeron ambos mientras le entregaban la nota-. Llego hace unos minutos-. Dijeron a coro-. Con un mensajero-. Las palabras unidas, siempre unidos.

Aoshi no dijo nada, cuando hablaban a coro es que algo ocurría. Se sentó en el tatami y leyó en voz alta. Para que todos lo oyeran.

"_Estimado señor Himura..._

_Estimado señor Shinomori..._

_Estimado señor Sagara..._

_Espero, que tras el incidente de esta noche se encuentren en perfectas condiciones. Se preguntaran..."_

Continuara...

* * *

Quiero agradecer de corazón a todas las personas que me dejaron su opinión: Alexandra Shinomori, Alis-chan (fiel amiga. Gracias por tus consejos), Gabyhyatt (siempre tienes algo que decir. Jeje. gracias) y a Luna Sol Nocturno. Os lo agradezco de verdad. Muchísimas gracias.

Espero que este capitulo os guste tanto como el anterior y todos os animéis a escribirme algo. Por que esta vez no subiré un nuevo capitulo si no consigo **6 rewievs**. Que creéis que los conseguiré? Jeje ya veremos

Gracias a todos y a todas.

Besos

Misao de Shinamori


	8. Chapter 8

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

**Capítulo 8: La carta**

****

"_Estimado señor Himura..._

_Estimado señor Shinomori..._

_Estimado señor Sagara..._

_Espero, que tras el incidente de esta noche se encuentren en perfectas condiciones. Se preguntaran el por que de esta carta._

_Bueno en primer lugar quería felicitarles por la gran labor que han realizado con sus hijos. Son unos verdaderos ángeles; sobre todo Sayoki y Sakura. Tan jóvenes e inocentes. Sin ir más lejos esta misma mañana el pequeño me ha pedido que jugara con el. Oh hermosa niñez. La diversión en estado puro. Y la pequeña Sakura, tan tierna y dulce. Se parece a su madre, aunque he de admitir que esta tiene un carácter fuerte y ardiente; realmente excitante. Por cierto, ella también se encuentra conmigo._

_Y como ya abran podido observar, Kenji me esta ayudando con estas palabras. Para que vean que sus manitas siguen intactas. Un muchacho con mucha fuerza, digno sucesor de su padre ¿no crees Battusai?_

_Pero bueno seguro que saben bien de lo que hablo. Al fin y al cabo han pasado los últimos años con ellos. Y de corazón espero que no sean los últimos que disfruten en familia._

_Por esa razón deseo hacerles una oferta. Les pediré que realicen tres labores. En las cuales necesitaran de todas sus habilidades, ya sea fuerza, estrategia y técnica. Espero que sigan conservando los dones que los hicieron tan famosos. Como les decía tres tareas que equivaldrían una vida. Una tarea, una vida. Por supuesto yo elijo a quien liberar. Espero que no me haga falta recordarles que fallar en una tarea podría equivaler a una desgracia. Y nosotros no queremos desgracias¿verdad que no?_

_Si aceptan el reto diríjanse al viejo roble de la colina. Allí encontraran la primera tarea a realizar. No será necesario que les diga que el tiempo vuela y que cada minuto que sus hijos pasan lejos de sus padres los une más a mi. Para ser sincero ya me he encariñado con ellos._

_A partir de este momento en sus manos queda la elección. Díganme ¿están dispuestos a jugar?_

_Atentamente, Q"_

_

* * *

_

Ya, ya se esto no se parece mucho a un capítulo, pero me parecio divertido dejarlos con la intriga de saber cules seran las tareas. jujujujujujujujuju. Ahora podeis odiarme.

Agradezco a **misao-89, Gabyhyatt, Alis-chan, Alexandra Shinomori y Luna Sol Nocturno** su apoyo en el capitulo 7. Besos a todas.

Estavez tardare en actualizar, pero como siempre depende de ustedes. MANDEN SUS REWIEVS.

Besos

Misao de Shinamori.

pdt: tambien aceptos suaves tomatazos jeje.


	9. Chapter 9

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena**

**P.D.V. punto de vista**

**(...) aclaración.**

**_Blablablabla_ pensamientos**

**Venganza por **Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo 9: Hacia la colina**

**-Kenji, Sakura, Sayoki y Misao. Dios mío como lo estarán pasando**-. Kaoru acunaba a Tomoe en su cunita-. **Deben estar... ni si quiera puedo imaginármelo.**

**-Yo tampoco**-. Contesto Megumi-. **Y mi pobre pequeñin-.** Sus fuerzas llegaron al limite, lloro como no lo había hecho en años.

Kaoru reacciono y se acercó a su amiga. En su estado esta situación no le hacia bien. Pero como consolarla. Si ella misma no podía ni con su alma.

**-Tranquila Megumi sabes que ni Kenshin, ni Aoshi y mucho menos Sano dejaran que le pase nada a tu hijo. Y tampoco a los demás.**

**-Pero la impotencia es tal que me desespera-.** La miro a los ojos-. ¿**Y que hay de las tareas? No pueden ser nada bueno.**

**-Si tienes razón.**

**-Kaoru no quiero perder a nadie mas. Quiero que todo sea como antes.**

**-Yo también.**

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron. De ese modo intentaron darse valor y ánimos para poder resistir aquella situación. Pero cada vez que recordaban la carta les era inevitable pensar que talvez no volvieran a ver a sus pequeños.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**-Kaika que demonios crees que estas haciendo?**

**-Ya no aguanto más encerrado en esta casa-.** Dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse su traje de Oni-. **Voy a salir.**

**-No estarás pensando en ir a buscarlos ¿verdad?-. **Se interpuso entre la salida y su hermano-. **Sabes que papa y los tíos se están encargando de todo.**

-**¿Y que debemos hacer nosotros quedarnos sentados?-.** lo encaro**-. ¿Es que no sabes lo que esta en juego?**

**-Claro que lo se-.** Le dijo con voz severa-. **Pero dime que puedes hacer tu, que puedes hacer que no haga nuestro padre.**

**-...**

**-Es que no te das cuenta de que solo tienes 7 años?-.** poso sus manitas en los hombros de Kai-. **A mi tampoco me gusta la situación-. Cerro los ojos intentado reprimir su llanto-. Pero... pero no podemos hacer nada más. Solo esperar. Y confiar en que Kami lo resuelva todo de la mejor manera posible.**

Sabia perfectamente que Kei tenia razón. Solo era un crió, un niño que no podía hacer nada en una situación de semejante calibre. ¿Pero como podía calmarse? Lo que más le importaba en este mundo, talvez no lo volviera a ver. La sonrisa de su madre y también sus abrazos calidos y lennos de afecto. Y su pequeña hermanita jugando y molestándolo sin para. Dichosa molestia, siempre se quejaba por que no lo dejaba en paz. Y ahora, en estos momentos daría cualquier cosa por que Sakura lo molestara.

**-Perdóname Kei, se que tienes razón**-. Agacho la mirada, para luego volverla a subir-. **Pero no voy a quedarme quieto. **

**-Esta bien**-. Suspiro-. Entonces espérame, iré contigo-. Y se dirigió al armario para coger su traje.

**-NO**-. Le dijo al instante-. **Tu no vienes, tienes el brazo roto.**

**-En primer lugar no eres mi jefe así que tus ordenes me la refanflinfan (no le importan)-.** Dijo en un tono divertido-. **Además si un brazo roto me detuviera que clase de Oni seria? Recuerda que yo también quiero ser jefe.**

**-¿Y desde cuando quieres ser jefe? Que yo recuerde te gusta la vida tranquila y poco estresante.**

**-Es que he madurado-.** Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír-. **Bueno ahora en serio.** **¿Que vamos a hacer?**

**-Coge las kunais. Daremos una vuelta por el pueblo y visitaremos a algunos camaradas de la zona.**

**-¿Les conoces?-.** pregunto intrigado.

**-Si papa me los presento.**

**-Jo a mi no me los a presentado**-. Frunció el entrecejo.

**-Bueno escucha bien lo que aremos...**

Kei lo miro y pensó para si mismo "_Definitivamente eres el futuro delos Onis"._

**-...te a quedado claro?**

**-Por supuesto nuestra primera misión. Recopilación de información.**

Se miraron a los ojos y se dirigieron a la salida.

Kei llevaba puesto una camiseta negra de manga corta y por encima la casca de los Onis. Con los pantalones largos y del mismo color que la casaca. Con unos zapatos como los que su padre solía llevar. En la frente una cinta azul oscuro y unos mitones (guantes sin dedos) negros.

Kai sin embargo tenia su estilo propio. La parte de arriba era igual que la de kei pero el no llevaba ninguna camiseta negra. Sus pantalones eran un poco mas cortos que los de su hermano, conocidos como pantalones piratas. Unos botines poco mas altos que las de su padre. En la cabeza una cinta azul y en ambos brazos muñequeras azules. Según el era el pirata perfecto.

Pero ahora tenían una misión la de recopilar información. Eran apenas unos niños y esos les daba ventaja. Pues quien les daría importancia a dos niños que supuestamente juegan a ser adultos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi se dirigían al viejo árbol de la colina. Los tres hombres llevaban una mirada cansada. Pero sobretodo llena de furia. En aquellos momentos, el no saber más de sus hijos les dolía. Para ellos no era real la situación. En sus vidas jamás conocieron mayor dolor que el que en esos instantes sentían.

----------------------P.D.V Sanosuke

_Maldito canalla, como a podido atreverse a tanto. Como me entere de quien es... no tardare ni una centésima de segundo en machacarlo y hacerle picadillo. Además, Megumi no se merece esto, no en sus estado. Dios mío, espero que se encuentre bien... y Sayoki. Mi pequeño... mi orgullo... esta joven... solo espero que no le aya echo nada mala. Pero tu no te preocupes hijo mío que yo te sacare... are las tareas... las lograre cumplir... y volverás a mi. Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga._

Apretó con fuerza los puños. Solo una cosa era segura, no descansaría asta destrozar a aquel maldito que se burlaba así de ellos.

_Ese tío tiene que ser un idiota... pero no con la Q sino con la P de pirado... además quien diablos se hace llamar a si mismo Q... cualquiera que lo viera diría que le gusta el queso... maldito infeliz lo que eres es un cobarde... mister Q... hay que fastidiarse... Q- Q- Q- Q- Q- Q... maldita letra... también le voy ha tomar asco..._

_Bueno eso da igual, ya veras peque... convertirse a mister Q en mister Fastidiado... lo juro por la memoria del capitán Sagara._

Al lado de Sanosuke iba Kenshin, o deberíamos decir Battousai. Su mirada ya no era amable, ni siquiera atenta, si no una de asesino. Pobre de aquel desgraciado que se había entrometido en su vida. Pues esta vez no se iba a controlar.

----------------------------P.D.V Kenshin

_Esto, esto es lo que e conseguido... toda mi vida e intentado no apegarme a nada... desde lo de Tomoe... yo no quería que nadie sufriera... pero apareció ella... Kaoru... me diosa. Ella me dio paz y seguridad... me hico pensar que podría vivir en paz. Pero me temo que no es así... alguien siempre sufre por mi; por mi culpa._

_Durante estos últimos 9 años he conocido la felicidad... Kaoru, Tomoe mi hijita... y tu Kenji... dios me acuerdo del día en que naciste. Yo... yo te... mi hijo... lo mas puro que he conseguido tener. Eres parte de mi... y ahora... no, no te perderé. Lo juro._

En ese momento recordó la carta._ "...Y como ya abran podido observar, Kenji me esta ayudando con estas palabras. Para que vean que sus manitas siguen intactas..."._

_Sea quien sea el bastardo que a osado escribir esas palabras juro que me las pagara. No dejare que te haga daño... no te tocara ni un pelo mas... aunque me lleve el diablo... de rescatare... a todos._

_Lo más irónico de esto... es que apenas sabes protegerte... si yo te hubiera enseñado... si no hubiera hecho la estúpida promesa... de no enseñar a nadie más... talvez ahora podrías defenderte mejor... pero no te preocupes... te enseñare. Cuando esto pase te enseñare lo mejor que pueda... para que te defiendas a ti y a tus seres queridos..._

_... pero ese desgraciado de Q lo destruiré..._

En ese momento los tres hombres se detuvieron. Habían llegado, frente a ellos un viejo árbol, un roble se elevaba imponente, inalterable. Sus miradas se fijaron en el. Por que no podrían ser tan firme como ese árbol. Entonces nada ni nadie les podría alterar.

**-Debemos buscar la nota-.** Dijo Aoshi-. **Posiblemente la aya escondido.**

**-Tienes razón**-. kenshin se dio la vuelta-. **Sano tu y yo miraremos los alrededores.**

**-De acuerdo.**

Los tres hombres se dividieron en busca del sobre, la cual contenía su primera tarea.

---------------------------------P.D.V Aoshi

_...Sakura mi pequeña flor... Misao, mi ángel del cielo... Mis dos flores, mi vida es vuestra y siento que se me esta escapando de las manos... quien... quien se habrá atrevido a semejante acto?... no lo entiendo... lo peor es no tener nada, ni un dato, ni siquiera un rumor... me siento en un callejón sin salida... pero no puedo dar marcha atrás... decidme que debo hacer? Donde estáis?_

Miro todo el árbol pero no encontró rastro de ninguna nota.

_Y esa maldita carta... me atormenta... y me desconcierta... "decía tres tareas que equivaldrían una vida"..., pero eso no es posible... no encaja... sois cuatro personas... entonces por que solo tres tareas... quien no esta incluido._

Cerro los ojos con fuerza.

_...Misao amada mía, soy un egoísta... quiero que las dos regreséis... pero entonces uno de los niños no regresaría... señor por que por que a nosotros... lo perdí todo... en aquella ocasión... ya hace años... mi grupo... mis amigos... mi familia. Ya ahora te los vuelves a llevar._

_Maldita sea... no se que debo hacer pero los encontrare... y volveremos a ser una familia... los cinco...Kaika ...Keikun...Sakura ...tu mi ángel Misao y yo. Y no volveré a permitir que esto suceda, lo juro._

**-Habéis encontrado algo?**

**-Nada Kenshin**-. Susurro Sanosuke-. **Y tu Aoshi?**

**-Tampoco.**

**-Talvez alguien traiga la nota.**

**-No lo creo Sanosuke-.** Dijo con seguridad Aoshi-. **Si alguien trajera la nota, seria peligroso para ellos.**

**-Tiene razón**-. la voz de Ken sonó dura y tan helada como la de Aoshi-. **Nosotros podríamos aprovechar para sacarle información.**

**-Es cierto.**

Pero entonces¿que debían hacer? En aquel lugar no había nada. Ni siquiera rastro de que alguien hubiera estado allí. No tenia sentido, es que acaso le estaban tomando el pelo?

Entonces vieron como una figura se acercaba a ellos. Era una niña que se movía con lentitud y inseguridad. Los tres se fijaron en la pequeña. Era extraño que estuviera sola por esos lugares. Pero entonces Aoshi la reconoció.

-**Es la hija del carpintero Masaku. Es ciega**-. Se acercó a ella-. **Susaku**.

**-¿Es usted señor Aoshi?-.** pregunto insegura.

**-Si, soy yo-.** Se inclinó para quedar a su altura**-. Pero dime ¿que haces aquí? No es ora de estar en este lugar.**

**-Si, lo se. Pero tengo algo para usted-. **Los tres hombres se sobresaltaron.

**-¿El que?-.** pregunto inseguro.

**-Un hombre muy amable me pidió que le entregara esta nota-.** La niña saco de la manga un sobre. Igual que el anterior.

**-Susaku. ¿Dime quien te lo dio?**

**-No lo se. Se acercó a mi y me pidió que te lo trajera-.** La niña tembló por la dureza del ex okashira**-. Dijo que era urgente.**

**-Comprendo. Gracias. Ahora vete a casa.**

A niña dio media vuelta y se alejo. Shinomori regreso con los otros dos.

**-¿Aoshi por que no as insistido?-.** le reprocho Sagara-. **Talvez podría decirte algo mas**.

**-Sano esta ciega, reconoce a las personas por su timbre de voz.**

**-Tiene razón además, aunque le hubiera dado un nombre seguro que seria falso.**

**-Maldición. Ese cretino es muy listo.**

**-Veamos que es lo que quiere**-. Aoshi abrió el sobre-. **La primera labor...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao estaba desesperada en ese cuartucho. No había ninguna ventana y no saber lo que ocurría la estaba poniendo enferma. Kakun solo había pasado una vez en todo el día y solo par decirle que no tenían ninguna pista por el momento. Ella insistió en unirse a la búsqueda, pero el le dijo que tenia que descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

**-¿Pero como puedo comer en un momento como este?-.** tomo un trozo de pan pero lo desecho al instante-. **Se acabo no aguanto ni un minuto más.**

Enfadada se dirigió a la puerta. Puso la mano en el pomo y lo giro. Pero para su sorpresa la puerta no se abrió. Pero que demonios pasaba, estaba encerrada? Eso no era normal. No tenia sentido de ser.

**-KAKUN**-. Grito con todas sus fuerzas-. **ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA.**

No tubo ninguna respuesta. Golpeo y pateo la puerta durante argo tiempo pero nadie respondió.

**-Esto no tiene sentido**-. Se dijo a si mismo**-. Es como si yo fuera la secuestrada.**

En ese instante su corazón palpito con fuerza. Acaso es que la realidad no era como le habían contado. ¿Pero por que?

Furiosa y desconcertada registro la habitación. Intentando encontrar algo que le sirviera para abrir la puerta. Al no conseguirlo volvió al rectángulo de madera. Comenzó a chillar y golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Se aria notar y cuando ese maldito regresara la tendría que escuchar.

Tras minutos de forcejeo con una puerta que no se atrevía a ceder se derrumbo. Se dirigió al sillón y se sentó. _"Kaika, Keikun, Sakura... mis hijitos como estaréis. Y tu mi anata, mi amor. Dios santo que esta pasando. No entiendo nada. ¿Kakun que as hecho?"_

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Kakun. Este sonrió con descaro. Al parecer la pequeña flor se había despertado.

**-¿Me llamabas princesa?.**

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Bueno que os parece el capitulo? He intentado que no sea cargante. La verdad es que es complicado llevar con humor un tema tan delicado. Por mi parte espero que os aya gustado.

Como siempre agradezco su apoyo a **Alis-chan, Ali-chan6 y Luna sol nocturno**. Espero que este capitulo también sea de vuestro agrado y que no tardéis en actualizar vuestros fics. Que estoy deseando leerlos.

Besos a todos. Por cierto si consigo **6 o 7 reviews** actualizo esta misma semana, si no nos vemos mas adelante.

Proximo capitulo: La verdad y la labor

**Cuídense**

**Misao De Shinamori**


	10. Chapter 10

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena**

**_blablabla_ la carta**

"_Blablablabla**"**_** pensamientos**

**Venganza por **Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo 7: La verdad y la labor**

**-KAKUN**-. Grito con todas sus fuerzas-. **ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA.**

No tubo ninguna respuesta. Golpeo y pateo la puerta durante argo tiempo pero nadie respondió.

**-Esto no tiene sentido**-. Se dijo a si mismo**-. Es como si yo fuera la secuestrada.**

En ese instante su corazón palpito con fuerza. Acaso es que la realidad no era como le habían contado. ¿Pero por que?

Furiosa y desconcertada registro la habitación. Intentando encontrar algo que le sirviera para abrir la puerta. Al no conseguirlo volvió al rectángulo de madera. Comenzó a chillar y golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Se aria notar y cuando ese maldito regresara la tendría que escuchar.

Tras minutos de forcejeo con una puerta que no se atrevía a ceder se derrumbo. Se dirigió al sillón y se sentó. **"Kaika, Keikun, Sakura... mis hijitos como estaréis. Y tu mi anata, mi amor. Dios santo que esta pasando. No entiendo nada. ¿Kakun que as hecho?"**

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Kakun. Este sonrió con descaro. Al parecer la pequeña flor se había despertado.

**-¿Me llamabas princesa?.**

**-Kakun que diablos esta pasando por que me encerraste en esta habitación**-. La furia se iba apoderando de ella.

**-No pasa nada. Solo es por tu protección.**

**-Y un cuerno-. **Se levanto y se acercó a el-.** Dime la verdad. Por favor.**

**-Como quieras-. **La sentó en el sillón**-. Veras princesa, yo te quiero mucho, y por eso deseo que seas feliz-. **La joven lo escucho**-. Por ello e decidido que nos marchemos juntos-. **Misao abrió la boca sorprendida**-. Nos iremos lejos. Y seremos felices tu y yo.**

**-Que... que estas... di-diciendo-. **No podía ni hablar

**-Vamos pequeña. Te he observado atenta mente, y se que no eres feliz**-. Sonrió**-. Se que esa sonrisa no es sincera, pues tu esposo no te quiere, que no te lo demuestra. Y no deseo verte sufrir en silenció.**

**-Verme sufrir-. **Pero que locuras estaba diciendo**-. No se que abras visto o que crees haber visto. Pero yo soy feliz.**

**-Koishi, no necesitas seguir con esa mentira. Sabes que puedes decir la verdad. Yo te protegeré.**

**-No me llames Koishi. Mira te voy a dejar claro un par de cosas; uno: se que Aoshi no es el hombre perfecto, pero es el que yo deseo como compañero, dos: el que no exprese sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como los demás no significa nada, porque el me lo demuestra cada día.- **tomo aire, se estaba alterando demasiado**-. Y tercero: ni tu ni nadie me va a separar de el o de mis hijos.**

**-Misao! Misao!-. **se acercó a ella y la tomo por el mentón-.** No me importa lo que tu creas creer. Yo te he dicho la verdad y será mejor para ti creer en ella.**

**-Jamás-. **Dijo aguantando el dolor del agarre**-. Ocurra lo que ocurra jamás creeré tal mentira. Nunca.**

Una sonrisa escapo de los labios de Kakun-.** Querida crees que tu hija pensará lo mismo?-. **la libero del agarre**-. Parece una flor. Seria una pena que se marchitara. ¿Verdad?**

**-Sakura...-. **tembló de pies a cabeza**-. Que le has hecho. **

**-No te preocupes. Ella esta bien, y nos estamos haciendo amigos rápidamente. **

**-Maldito no te acerques a ella.**

**-No?-. **se acercó a la mujer**-. Te contare un secreto, resulta que estas secuestrada, y también lo están tu hija, Kenji Himura y Sayoki Sagara. Y el que no les pase nada, bueno eso depende de ti-. **La sujeto por la cintura**-. De lo bien que te portes.**

**-Cerd...**

No pudo terminar su oración. Kakun la agarro de la nuca y aplasto sus labios contra los de ella. Era un beso duro y lleno de pasión. Pasión que no era correspondida. Misa intento zafarse de el pero no lo conseguía. El era mucho más grande que el y su fuerza también era mayor. Cerro los ojos, e intento despertar de aquella pesadilla.

_**-"Aoshi"**_

Dios que podía hacer si ese hombre tenia a su pequeña que podía hacer ella. Si le llevaba la contraria, podría incluso... no... no podía ser.

El aparto suavemente los labios de ella y descendió a su cuello. Ella lo sentía y las nauseas acudieran a ella. Era repugnante, sentir sus manos sobre ella. ¿Es que nadie la iba a ayudar?. Entonces como petición oída por el cielo sonó la puerta. Alguien llamaba.

**-Señor Kanbara, todo esta listo.**

A mala gana el hombre se alejo de Misao. Soltó un bufido se arreglo y salió de la habitación

Misao se derrumbo allí mismo. Y como en un intento de limpiar su boca se froto varias veces con la manga del kimono. También el cuello. Pero había algo obvio en aquella situación, el la tenia acorralada. Si ella intentaba huir el podria hacerle cualquier cosa la niña; si es que la tenia. Pero si no se marchaba, el...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un niño de tres años se acercó a la niña que se encontraba sentada delante de un plato de sushi.

**-Sakuha**.- le tiro de la manga-. **¿A caza?**

**-No Sayoki**-. Le contesto con suavidad**-. Hoy noz tenemos que quedar aquí.**

**-No. Yo con polo y zora.**

**-¿Como**?-. la niña lo miro sorprendida-. **Quien son pollo y zorra.**

**-Ma dice tu cabeta de polo y pa le dice no te pazez zora.**

La pequeña lo miro incrédula mientras el pequeño se esforzaba por imitar a sus padres. La verdad s que debían ser un matrimonio muy divertido. Eran tan distintos?

**-De verdad... jajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

La morena no pudo evitar reírse con ganas. Imaginárselos era toda una parodia. El niño también rió, igual que solía hacerlo cuando hoya sus padres. El en vez de asustarse por la discusiones, se reía; le parecían muy cómicas.

**-Hay dios mío-.** Sakura se limpio la lagrimas-. **Je eso a sido muy bueno.**

El niño le sonrió.

**-Pero hoy no va a ser**-. Se acercó a el y lo abrazo-. **Un trato si comes todo. Te contare un cuento.**

**-No doz.**

**-No yo uno y tu otro.**

El niño cruzo sus manitas y puso cara de circunstancia. Tras haber valorado la situación decidió que el trato no era tan malo.

**-Ta bien.**

**-De acuerdo. Pues ahora a comer-.** Los dos dejaron el plato vació-. _"Tengo que ser fuerte y mayor. Para que todos estén orgullosos. Ya veras Ken cumpliré la palabra que te di."_

La niña suspiro y el pequeño eructó.

**-Sayoki guaro.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_**Estimado señor Himura...**_

_**Estimado señor Shinomori...**_

_**Estimado señor Sagara...**_

_**Espero que no se hayan sentido decepcionados por no haberme presentado yo mismo con la carta. pero ya saben, tenia que mantener la discreción. Al fin y al cabo el que ustedes me tuvieran tan cerca solo me traería problemas. Y ninguno queremos más problemas de las que ya hay. ¿No es cierto?**_

_**Bien ya que han llegado asta aquí e de suponer que llevaran a cabo sus labores. Es maravilloso que nos entendamos y podamos trabajar juntos. Quien sabe tal vez sea el comienzo de una buena amistad. **_

_**Oh! Pero que desconsiderado por mi parte. Les envió saludos de parte de sus hijos. Incluso permitiré que Kenji escriba unas palabras.**_

_**Padre, no Te preocupes. Estamos bien, no nos a hecho nada. Tened mucho cuidado. cuida de mama.**_

_**Que bonito. Pero vayamos Al tema que nos interesa. La primera prueba.**_

_**Esta misma noche ha eso de las 3 de la mañana. Llegara al puerto de Kyoto un cargamento muy valioso. Este barco, con el numero 57485, dejara nada más ni nada menos que tres maletas llenas de dinero. Este dinero se llevara directamente al bAnco central. Donde será custodiado por sus tesoreros. **_

_**Bien vuestra labor consistirá en conseguir esas maletas. No les tengo que recordar que deberán confirmar muchos datos que yo no les he Dado. Pero bueno señor Shinomori, siendo usted espía no le será difícil obtener los datos.**_

**Me da igual como lo hagan o donde lo hagan. Pero quiero esas maletas en este mismo árbol para cuando el reloj marque las 4 a.m. en punto. Si no daré lA prueba como no superada y perderán a uno de los mocosos.**

_**Por mi parte no tengo nada más que decir. Perdón me he equivocado, si consiguen terminar la prueba a tiempo; el pequeño o la pequeña estará con ustedes al amanecer. Y el envió será en la puerta de la casa. **_

_**Y ahora si me disculpan tengo muchas cosas que hacer. A por si no a quedado claro, ustedes se marcharan nada mas dejar las maletas. Se meterán en su casa y no aran ni un solo movimiento.**_

_**Cuídense y que tengan una buena noche.**_

_**Atentamente, Q**_

Aoshi arrugo el papel entre sus manos, estaba claro. El hombre buscaba el poder económico y ellos se lo iban a proporcionar. Pero si lo hacían ¿que ocurriría con ellos?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Pero no tiene sentido**-. Afirmo Kei-. **Cuatro personas han desaparecido y nadie sabe nada.**

**-Es cierto. Es como si aquella noche todo hubiera quedado sumido en una bruma.**

**-O peor. En una densa niebla.**

**-Lo que sea**-. Le contesto, siempre igual. El decía algo y el otro lo llevaba asta el extremo.

**-Ya lo tengo.**

**-El que.**

**-Jeje, es un secreto.**

-**Keikun Shinomori, no estamos para secretismo-.** Dijo furioso-. **Suéltalo ya.**

**-Por que han elegido a nuestros padres. ¿Por que a ellos precisamente?**

**-Será por el gran renombre que tienen. Seguro que las peticiones son para matar o hacerse con algo.**

**-Puede ser, pero ¿y si no fuera así?**

**-Al grano hermanito.**

**-El mismo hombre os lo dijo. Por venganza.**

**-Si-.** Se puso a pensar-. **No me acordaba. Con lo de tu caída, me quede trastornado.**

**-¿En serio? ¿tanto te afecto?-.** pregunto con interés el pirata de la familia.

-...-. kaika no respondió-. **Creo que ya se ha donde quieres llegar.**

Se miraron a los ojos**-. Hay que buscar a enemigos comunes de nuestros padres-.** Dijeron a la vez.

**-Kei e de admitirlo. Eres un genio.**

**-Kai hermano, no puedo hacer otra cosa que darte la razón-. **mientras posaba en forma de triunfo.

**-Pediremos la información a Kuro y Shiro. Ellos lo harán antes que cualquier otro.**

**-Y cuando llegue papa se lo diremos-.** Suspiro**-. Para que luego ellos se lleven todo el merito.**

**-Ley de vida. Nosotros pensamos y ellos celebran su ingenio. Ja.**

Corrieron en dirección al Aoya. Tenían la grata sensación de que todo estaba apunto de solucionarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

kenji se encontraba en su recamara, había terminado de cenar y ya se habían llevado los platos.

"_Si papa y los demás llevan a cabo la petición que el señor Takada les a pedido estarán en un buen lió. Aunque se libraran de el, la ley los podría pillar. _

_Dios santo que pueden hacer. Yo no lo se. Nunca pensé que esto ocurriría. _

_Un momento. Si consiguieran hablar con Saito. Talvez el podría respaldarlos o algo. Na pero el no les ayudaría. Según el tío Sano, es un lobo sin corazón; un desalmado. Claro que cada vez que habla de el parece que lo hecha de menos (suspiro). Los mayores son muy complicados._

Por otro laso espero que los demás se encuentren bien. Maldita sea, por que no me deja estar con ellos? Que piensa que yo solo seria capaz de sacarlos de esa cárcel con tantos guardias?

Solo espero que la poquísima información que le envié les sirva y que se den cuenta de lo que puse... pero... por ahora no puedo hacer nada mas... por favor fijaros bien en la carta"

El pelirrojo se acostó en su futon.

"Mama, ojala estuviera a tu lado. Intento ser fuerte... pero no... te necesito conmigo. Ojala... estuvieras. Pero no te preocupes... seré fuerte... por ti... por papa... y por Sayoki y Sakura. Por todos... estaréis orgullosos... jeje... por primera vez...

_Os quiero mucho... te quiero mama..."_

Y se durmió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Kenji-.** Sonó la voz de Kaoru-. "_Te quiero hijo, descansa, que pronto estarás conmigo. Lo juro."_

**-Ya estamos en casa**-. Gritaron los gemelos.

**-¿Donde diablos estabais?-.** le reprimió Okon-. **Estábamos preocupados**.

**-Lo sentimos. Pero ahora debemos hablar con papa. ¿Ya han regresado?**

**-Si. Pero se volvieron a marchar. Tendrían que para un momento, pero la desesperación no les deja pensar con claridad**-. Esto ultimo lo susurro para si mismo.

**-Y las tías?**

**-En el salón.**

Los dos se dirigieron al la habitación donde la encontraron sentadas. Una mirando por la ventana y la otra tomando un te. Megumi alzo el rostro y cuando los vio sonrió de alegría.

**-Kei, kai. Que alivio, ya estáis aquí. ¿Donde estabais?-.** dijo mientras abrazaba a Kei y le miraba el brazo.

**-Salimos por ahí. No nos gusta estar encerrados**-. Contesto kai.

**-Pero en esta situación no era la mejor idea**-. Añadió Kaoru, que estaba abrazando a Kai-. **Cuando vuestro padre regreso y le dijimos que no estabais, casi nos come.**

Y era bien cierto. El pobre hombre no podía entender como sus hijos tenían tan poco cerebro. Sus amigos, hermana y madre habían sido secuestrados y ellos por ahí. Se iban a enterar cuando los pillara.

**-Bueno eso ahora no importa-.** Dijo secamente Kai-. ¿**Hay alguna noticia del secuestrador?**

**-Solo una carta.**

**-¿Podemos leerla?-.** los dos a coro.

**-Tened.**

Lo leyeron y no podían creérselo.

**-Ese tío es un vastardo**-. Grito Kei.

En ese momento su hermano se acercó y le dijo en un susurro.

**-Kei te has dado cuenta de esto?**

**Continuara...**

Este capitulo, o mejor dicho la carta de la primera prueba, tiene un mensaje escondido. ¿Seréis capaces de averiguar cual es el mensaje? Los gemelos ya lo han descubierto. Si tu crees saberlo manda tus rewievs. Aunque me temo que el único regalo que tendréis ha cambio será un capitulo nuevo jojojojojojo.

Porfi **6 rewievs** y actualizo.

Gracias ha:

**Rinko Inukai** (espero que te aya gustado... xcierto ya espero tus actualizaciones), **misao-89** (primera tarea lista jeje), **gabyhyatt** (xfin se dio cuanta Misao, pero para mi mejor que hubiera estado en la luna) y **Luna sol Nocturno** (ya quisiera misao meterle caña a ese... bueno al final todo cerdo tine su san martín). Os dedico este capitulo por vuestro apoyo. Merci.

Besos y cuídense.

Misao De Shinamori


	11. Chapter 11

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena**

**_blablabla_ la carta**

"_Blablablabla**"**_** pensamientos**

**Venganza por **Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo 11: Una labor, un descubrimiento y una vida.**

-**Bien nada más llegar al Aoya me puse en contacto con nuestro agente del puerto y este de inmediato me mando la información solicitada-.** Dijo muy serio el ninja-. **Al parecer la llegada del barco estaba prevista para las 3 de la noche, pero a sufrido un retraso. El mal tiempo y las tormentas casi lo hunden. Por ello, el barco no llegara asta las cuatro de la noche-**. Hizo una señal en el mapa del puerto señalando donde atracaría el navío-. **Atracara en el muelle 7 y descargara inmediatamente toda su carga. **

**-Y las maletas?-.** pregunto Sanosuke interesado**-. ¿Las lleva a bordo?**

**-Si. Según he podido averiguar, las maletas estarán escoltadas por dos escoltas del banco chino...**

**-¿Que tiene que ver en esto el banco Chino?-.** intervino al peli rojo.

**-Al parecer el gobierno chino quiere ampliar sus negocios aquí en Japón. Por ello el activista Yan Shu a mandado el dinero al banco central, para que sus enviados especiales puedan comenzar a gestionar todo el papeleo y a almacenar el material necesario para dicho negoció.**

**-Entiendo.**

**-Bien como decía-.** Continuo Aoshi-.** El dinero llevara por escolta a dos chinos, pero aquí se les sumara la policía nacional, no serán muchos 4 personas, al parecer no deseen llamar la atención-. **Tomo un respiro-. **Y aquí tenemos el problema, si atacamos a los policías y les robamos el dinero Japón entraran en conflicto con China. Ya que Yan Shu es uno de los gobernadores más importantes de su país. Sin tener en cuenta del problema que nos causaría a nosotros mismos**.

**-Eso no importa-.** Dijo Battousai-. **Puede que ya este condenado, pero si no es así, no me importa condenarme. No si la vida de mi hijo es la que esta en juego.**

**-Tienes razón, no se trata de nosotros si no de los pequeños. Y tu esposa.**

**-Entonces esto que lo que aremos...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los gemelos se dieron un baño y se fueron a su recamara. Después de la que liaron por haber salido no podían llevarles la contraria a sus tías. No era el momento para sus actuaciones; por lo menos para las de Keikun.

Kaika se sentó en su futón, ya era tarde y tenían que acostarse. Era la norma de los mayores para los niños pequeños. Solo dios sabia lo mucho que deseaba crecer, y hacerlo deprisa.

**-Bien hermano, que has descubierto?-.** dijo Kei sentándose a su lado.

**-Que Kenji es un genio**-. Esbozo una tenue sonrisa**-. Fíjate bien en estas partes**-. Le señalo.

**-Pues...-.** las releyó-. **... sigo sin entender**.

**-Mira en algunas frases hay letras mayúsculas que no se han colocado adecuadamente o mejor dicho letras que deberían estar en minúscula**-. Le señalo las palabras-. **Esta es la primera:**

**_Padre, no Te preocupes T_**

**_Pero vayamos Al tema que nos interesa. A_**

**_Este dinero se llevara directamente al bAnco central A_**

**_No les tengo que recordar que deberán confirmar muchos datos que yo no les he Dado D_**

**Si no daré lA prueba como no superada y perderán a uno de los mocosos. A**

**-Por lo tanto la palabra que se forma es...**

**-TAADA**

Los dos niños se quedaron paralizados. Sin saber que hacer o que pensar.

**-Pero que narices significa eso?-. **reprocho Kei**-. No tiene sentido.**

**-Tienes razón. Talvez me aya confundido y no sea una pista sino que no sabe escribir correctamente.-. **dijo Kai.

Se desanimaron de golpe. Como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima. Desilusionado, ya que pensaba que había encontrado una pista se hecho en el futón.

**-Buenas noches.**

**-Hermano-. **Susurro Kai

Se sentía mal por su hermanito, cada vez que lo veía así algo se desgarraba en su interior. No le gustaba ver a nadie triste y menos a el. Además el también pensó que por un momento tenían algo. Y que con ello encontrarían a sus seres queridos.

_-"Mama te necesito y a ti también monstruito"-._ Se dijo a si mismo.

Cogió la carta y la leyó de nuevo, fijándose en todas y cada una de las palabras escritas. Entonces se le heló la sangre.

-**K...K...Kai.-.** casi no podía hablar-. **Y si la palabra no fuera TAADA sino TAKADA?**

**-Que tonterías dices**-. Le dijo malhumorado-. **Ese hombre debe estar pudriéndose en la cárcel por lo que hizo.**

Keikun se levanto y cogió una carta de su mesita. Se la enseño.

**-Esta carta me la envió Ken el mes pasado. Si te fijas tanto Tokio como Kyoto las escribió en minúscula. Pero aquí de repente la escribe en mayúscula.**

**Llegara al puerto de Kyoto un cargamento muy valioso K**

**-Dios mío**-. Kai tragó fuerte -. **Estamos en un gran problema.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Señor, una niña trae una nota para usted dice que es muy importante.**

**-Una niña. No creo que sea importante estoy ocupado.**

**-Pero jefe esa niña me a pedido que le diga que el lobo no rechaza una caza.**

**-Así que el lobo no rechaza un caza.**

**-Señor?**

**-Bien tráela.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ahora narra Aoshi y mientras narra llevan a cabo el robo)

Esto es lo que aremos...

Según los informes que hemos recibido, el dinero pasara por las calles de Kotake, Naraga y Soe. Es el camino más directo. Las bolsas las interceptaremos en Naraga. Las calles son estrechas y será más fácil escondernos. Sanosuke se disfrazara de vendedor ambulante. Kuroiso nos prestara su carro y sus bueyes para esta ocasión.

Como decía Sano se disfrazará. Volcaremos parte de la mercancía, pero después seras tu quien tendrá que encargarse de los oficiales. Tienes que atraer su atención y conseguir despistarlos. Que no atiendan las maletas. Por lo menos un minuto.

**-Señor apaltese del camino-.** Decía un banquero chino-. **Telemos plisa**.

**-Y que cree que estoy haciendo tomando el te**-. Dijo un vendedor indignado**-. Me tocáis los cogones. Si tanta prisa tenéis por que no me ayudáis. Terminaría antes.**

**-Señor haga el favor...-.** dijo un agente japonés.

**-Eso digo yo hagan el favor**-. Los agentes japoneses se acercaron y comenzaron a arreglar aquel desastre. En el carro se quedaron los dos chinos.

En ese momento Kenshin y yo daremos el cambiazo. Okina a conseguido unas maletas de ejecutivo. No tendremos mucho tiempo. Estaremos muy cerca del carro cuando este pare, tendremos que ser muy silenciosos. Esperaremos que el carro se ponga en marcha. Entonces tu y yo llevaremos las maletas a casa de Minamoti un compañero. Aprovecharemos la casa para meter el dinero en alforjas. No tenemos mucho tiempo tenemos que intentar que no nos vean.

**-Bueno señor ya esta todo recogido**-. El vendedor miro al carro de atrás.

**-Me han hecho un gran favor arigato**-. Se inclino y se marcho.

En el siguiente paralelo te esperara Kuroiso. Se llevara el carro, después te reunirás con nosotros en la casa de Minamoto. He dejado una nota en el árbol haciendo saber el retraso del barco. Espero que eso sea suficiente y lo acepten. De todos modos me gustaría estar allí para las cuatro y cuarto.

**-Ken tu eres el más rapito de los tres¿crees que podrás llegar al albor en 5 minutos?**

**-No os preocupéis, yo me encargo de hacer la entrega.**

**-Tras esto regresa a casa. Te esperaremos allí y descansaremos. Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.**

**-Bien.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

kenshin corrió con todas las fuerzas, no podía perder un momento. La nota dejaba bien claro que no aceptaban ningún retraso. ¿Qué ocurriría si no estaban de acuerdo con el dato que les dejo Aoshi? No, no podía pensar en algo semejante.

No tardo ni 5 minutos en llegar al árbol. Su vista se clavó en el tronco donde encontró un papel con un clavó. Tembloroso se acercó al árbol. En toda su vida, pocas cosas le hicieron temblar como la cruda realidad de que talvez, la prueba hubiera sido dada por nula.

Cogió el papel y la leyó.

_"Señores: _

_Tras contrastar sus datos he dado por valida su petición. Dejen el dinero al pie del árbol y márchense. Observaremos como todos vuelven a su casa. Cierren puertas y ventanas. La entrega se ara efectiva al alba en la puerta de su casa._

_Atentamente Q."_

Como es posible que alguien pueda ser tan frió. Ese hombre los tenia acorralados, pero lo que más odiaba de el era el hecho de que no le importaban los niños; para el solo eran marionetas para el trueque.

Kenshin deslizó lasa dos bolsas de dinero hasta un raíz prominente del árbol. Las coloco y se marcho. Esta vez se fue andando, despacio y sin prisas. Puso atención en todos los sonidos del bosque. Pero nada, no percibía el ki de ninguna persona. Pero un momento.

Kenshin se paro de golpe, empezaba a sentir algo. Eran los pasos de un hombre. Se dio la vuelta pero ya no tenia el árbol a la vista. Se concentro para captar el aura del hombre. Pero no lo reconoció. Aunque si lo encontraba en algún lado otra vez, lo reconocería.

Se giró hacia la casa Shinomori y no se detuvo asta llegar. Lugar en el que se reunió con todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Kenshin, cariño como estas?**

**-Kaoru-.** La abrazo con fuerza-. **Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo lo que esta sucediendo.**

**-No digas tonterías-.** Tomo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos-. **Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo. Por ello... por favor no te mortifiques por eso.**

**-Pero tu hijo...**

**-Nuestro hijo-.** Puntualizo**-. Ken estoy sufriendo**-. Las lagrimas volvieron a abandonar sus ojos-. **Por no tenerlo aquí, por no poder abrazarlo, y se que tu estas en la misma situación.**

-**Kaoru.**

**-Pero tu no tienes la culpa de ello, solo promete me que volverá**-. Se abrazo a el-. **Lo necesito conmigo.**

**-Lo prometo, te juro que are lo que sea para que este con nosotros**-. La tomo en brazos**-. Ahora debemos descansar**.

La llevo asta su habitación y la recostó. Fue al armario y saco la ropa de dormir para los dos. Pese a lo que Kaoru decía no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido. Si el no tuviera enemigos o fuera un blanco tan apetecible para estúpidos sin sentido, tal vez seria distinto. Pero no era así. Y eso lo atormentaba.

Antes de acostarse se dirigió a la cuna de Tomoe. La acaricio suavemente, sin despertarla.

-¿**Lo recuperaremos verdad pequeña?-.** susurro-. **Te amo Tomoe, y a ti también pequeño. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Papa-.** Susurro un niño medio dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-¿Así que ya volvieron?-.** dijo un hombre con firmeza.

**-Si se dieron un baño, cenaron y se acostaron**-. Contesto la mujer.

**-Bien. Siento las molestias.**

**-No es ninguna molestias. Son adorables y muy maduros.**

**-Buenas noches-.** Y se retiro.

Sano abrazo a su esposa por detrás.

**-Mi dolor es inmenso, pero si estuviera en su lugar ya me abría derrumbado.**

**-Tiene dos hijos por los que luchar y seguir en pie-.** Se giro a abrazarlo.

Sano la abrazo con fuerza durante un buen rato. Después se separo de ella y poso su cabeza en su vientre.

**-Sabes tengo una corazonada, y creo que pronto tendremos a nuestro Sayoki con nosotros.**

**-Kami te oiga, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas**-. Intento sonreír-. **Sabes me he acostumbrado a cortarle su comidita a Sayoki y hoy cuando le serví la comida a los gemelos también la troceé.**

**-Supongo que te lo echarían en cara-.** Sonrió-. **Esos dos son como su padre. Totalmente independientes.**

**-Yo creía que si, pero no. Solo me sonrieron y comieron. Y cuando les pedí perdón por ello sabes que me contesto Kei.**

**-Que?-.** pregunto interesado.

**-Que si me hacia sentir mejor también se dejaría alimentar por mi.**

**-jajajaja¿de verdad¿eso dijo? Jajaja que gracia.**

**-Si**

Se abrazaron y Megumi se durmió. Sano con las fuerzas que le quedaba después de lo ocurrido la levanto y la llevo a la habitación que ocupaban. Allí la coloco tiernamente y se acurruco contra ella. Mañana seria otro día, y alguien bobería a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Aoshi llego a su dormitorio se paro en seco. Sabia lo que le esperaba al otro lado una habitación vacía. Una habitación en penumbras sin luz, sin la luz que lo alumbraba.

Pero por que a el, que había hecho para perderla. Porque no se habían llevado a Kaoru y Megumi. Por que a Misao. Se estaba volviendo loco. Solo la esperanza lo animaba a seguir adelantes. La esperanza de volver a estar juntos.

Respiro profundamente e ingreso en la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron asta más no poder. Allí a cada lado de su futon había dos más pequeños. Con dos pequeños durmiendo. Pero Megumi le dijo que se habían ido a su habitación, no a la de el.

Pero no se atrevió a despertarlos. Se veían tan tiernos. Si ahora lo entendía, la esperanza no era lo único que lo mantenía de pie también ellos dos, el deseo de protegerlos y darles de nuevo el hogar que conocían.

Con cuidado se cambio y se mito en su futon. Creyó que los pequeños no lo oyeron. Pero se equivoco. Nada mas recostarse, dos cuerpo se acercaron a el. Uno por la derecha y el otro por la izquierda.

**-Buenas noches papa.**

**-Buenas noches padre.**

**-Buenas noches hijos**-. Sonrió y los abrazo "_Buenas noches princesas"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misao estaba sentada en el sillón. No podía ir a ninguna parte y entonces sintió algo cálido en su corazón. La lleno de calma y quedo dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano y esperaban impacientes la entrega. Pero se retrasaban y eso no era bueno.

**-Pero que diablos por que se retrasan tanto?-.** bufo Sano.

**-Por favor cálmate.**

**En ese momento entraron corriendo los gemelos.**

**-Tenemos algo que deciros.**

**-Es algo importante, creemos que sabemos quien esta detrás de todo esto-. **Inquirió Kai

-**Que estáis diciendo**-. Les dijo Aoshi-. **Esto no es un juego.**

**-No padre es en serio.**

Saco la carta y les explicó como iba la cosa.

**-No nos fijamos en ese detalle-.** Dijo Ken-. **Estábamos muy nerviosos.**

**-Bien y que palabra se crea?-. **pregunto Sanosuke.

**-Pues...-.** dudo kei mirando a su hermano**-... la palabra es Takada.**

Todos se quedaron fríos. ¿Henri Takada era el hombre que estaba tras esto?

**-PAPI**-. Grito una voz infantil.

Todos salieron corriendo y allí encontraron a...

**Continuara...

* * *

**

¿Quien abra sido el elegido para dejar la casa del secuestrador¿Cuál será la siguiente prueba¿Seguirán jugando como peones en el juego que Takada a comenzado¿Se entregara Misao a Kakun¿Qué secreto no era capaz de decirle Misa a Aoshi? Todas esta preguntas serán contestadas en los dos siguientes capítulos de VENGANZA. O talvez me anime a hacer un súper capitulo. Ya veré (depende de los ánimos que reciba jojojojo).

Por cierto quiero decir una cosita de nada. Resulta que aquí en España Takada se llama Henry, pero al parecer en Internet y en el idioma original se llama Takeda. Bueno uno que otro da lo mismo sigue siendo el mismo que traficaba con opio y mato a los compañeros de Aoshi. Si alguien no se dio cuenta cosa que es improbable siento las molestias causadas.

Quiero agradecer su apoyo ha:

**Rinko:** Lo del mensaje se me ocurrió de repente. No crei que fuera difícil de descifrar jeje no eres la única que no los descifro. Espero que tu pregunta aya sido respondida la palabra mágica era Takada. A veces intentamos buscar unos mensajes ocultos muy complejos y no nos damos cuenta que la respuesta puede ser mas simple de lo que parece. Gracias por el apoyo que me as dado. Besos.

**Gabyhyatt:** ya actualice y descifré el mensaje. Talvez en la próxima nota haga algo parecido y así os voy entrenando un poquito. Jeje. espero que este capitulo te aya gustado.

**Ali-chan6:** Si la verdad es que necesitaba algo divertido para que el capitulo no fuera tan pesado y se me ocurrió poner lo de polo y zora. Además con solo imaginármelos discutir ya me hecho a reír. Espero que tu también actualices pronto ya hecho de menos un nuevo capitulo. Cuídate.

**Luna Sol Nocturno:** Si verdad? Seguro que aria Shashimi conmigo. Que le voy a hacer. Pero no te preocupes. Que le voy a dar alegrías mas adelante y en Yin yang... ya se vera. Cuídate y sigue así. Tus fics se ven genial.

**Alexandra Shinomori**: Si la verdad es que me salieron unos malos que son más cerdos de lo que me imagine. Y todavía lo que falta. Tengo en la mente una idea. Pero es tan horrible que ni siquiera se si atreverme a ponerla. Creo que seria muy cruel. Bueno, espero que esta vez también ayas disfrutado. Besos y cuídate.

Solo cinco rewievs que penita me a dado (snif...snif...snif) pero bueno estoy muy agradecida. Espero mantener esa media y a ser posible subirla un poquito. Este capitulo a sido difícil de hacer, no soy un genio de estrategias ni nada que se le parezca así que he ido por las vías facilitas. Espero que os aya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo si es que queréis que siga escribiendo.

Ha se me olvida tengo que agradecer a **Blue-Azul-Acero** pues me gusto que me enviaras el mensaje. Y me alegra que te gusten mis fics gracias de corazón. Cuídate y muchos besos. oye si te cuento como rewievs conseguí los seis que me proponía yupi que bien jejej.

Cuídense mucho y sigan escribiendo

Pdt: Ying Yan tendrá continuación cuando mi musa vuelva de vacaciones (es que no es muy trabajadora, jiji es como yo ups) pero la continuación no será todo felicidad y la oscuridad volverá a nuestros protagonistas jajajajajaja.

**Próximo capítulo de Yin Yang: Tiempos felices.**

**Próximo capitulo de Venganza: Volver, entregar y volver empezar.**

Misao De Shinamori


	12. Chapter 12

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

_blablabla_ la carta

**ºººººººººººººººº Falsh backs**

**+ comienzo y fin de historieta**

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

**Capítulo 12: Volver, entregar y volver empezar.**

Cuanto tiempo¿cuanto tiempo más deberían esperar? Llevaban más de dos horas esperando algo, una señal, una indicación que les dijera que hacer. Como recuperar a sus hijos. Pero nada.

Sanosuke daba vueltas a la habitación desesperado, se había tomado 10 tazas de te. Y ya no soportaría tomar uno más. Megumi miraba la taza sin poner atención, rezando por que fuera su pequeño el liberado.

Kenshin y Kaoru estaban abrazados. De alguna manera eran los que menos esperanzas tenian, si los gemelos tenían razón y Takada era el enemigo, no liberaría a Kenji tan fácilmente.

Aoshi por su parte parecía en trance. Y recordó aquellos fatídicos días en los que sus compañeros, sus amigos y los que creía su familia murieron. Por Dios es que la pesadilla nunca acabaría. Sus hijos estaban como el sentados a cada lado, por una vez en su vida Kei también estaba meditando.

**-PAPI**-. Grito una voz infantil.

Todos salieron corriendo y allí encontraron a la pequeña. Aoshi se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y besarla con fuerza.

**-Mi niña, mi pequeña**-. Dijo mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas de felicidad por tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo-. ¿**Como estas princesita?**

**-Bien-.** Dijo inocente.

**-Monstruito-.** Dijo Kei acercándose.

**-Sa-chan-.** La llamo Kai

**-Hermanos-.** Dijo mientras se abrazaba a ellos.

**-Bienvenida.**

**-Te hemos echado de menos monstruito**

**-Y yo-.** La pequeña se dio cuenta de que lo ocurrido era más grabe de lo que se imagino.

En la puerta de la casa, todos sus amigos los miraban. En sus corazones los sentimientos contradictorias peleaban entre si. Por un lado la felicidad y la alegría de tener a la pequeña de nuevo entre ellos. Por otro lado, la tristeza, la decepción y en cierto modo la envidia de que no fueran sus hijos.

Aoshi cargo a la pequeña en sus brazos. No quería soltarla.

**-Dime cariños¿como has estado?**

**-Me lo he pasado genial.**

**-¿Como?-.** dijo Ken sorprendido.

**-Sakura¿has visto a los demás?-.** pregunto Meg apresurada.

**-Si. Sayoki y yo hemos estado juntos todo el rato, kenji me dijo que cuidara de el. Pero allá nos cuidaban bien. Sabéis teníamos muchos juguetes y lo pasábamos jugando todo el rato.**

La niña cambio su carita a la de tristeza.

**-Pero hoy me han separado de Sayoki y yo le prometí a Kenji-chan que lo cuidaría.**

**-¿Y Kenji como esta?**

**-Solo lo vi una vez pero parecía estar bien-.** Dijo en un susurro-. **La verdad es que nos cuidaron bien.**

Todos se relajaron. Al parecer por el momento su secuestrador no hizo nada malo.

**-Peque ¿has visto a alguien más?-.** dijo Kai. Los demás lo miraron.

**-No. ¿Por?-.** la niña lo miro. De repente bostezo-. **Tengo sueño.**

**-Vamos te llevare a tu cama.**

Aoshi se levanto y se dirigió a la salida.

**-Espera-.** Interrumpió Sano-. **Sa-chan¿sabes con quien estuvisteis?**

**-No... pero un hombre muy amable vino un par de veces-.** Apoyo su cabecita en el hombro de su padre-. **Pero no me gusto... era como el malo de la historia... de... papi.**

Se quedo dormida. Aoshi hizo una reverencia y les dijo que acostaría a la niña y que luego hablarían.

**-Chicos ¿habéis entendido lo que ha dicho vuestra hermana?-.** dijo Sano-. **Por que yo no me entero de nada.**

**-Tío Sano-.** Dijo Kei dándole palmadas en su espalda-. **Lo raro no es que tu no te enteres... sino que nosotros no nos enteremos.**

Todos cayeron de espalda con las piernas en alto. Pensaban que sabrían la respuesta. Pues habían demostrado ser unos espías prodigio.

**-Oro.**

**-Si amor, orooooo.**

Todos rieron. La verdad es que eran de agradecer aquellos paréntesis. Pues sino podrían terminar desquiciados por la tensión.

**-Que queréis que os diga-.** Continuo el pirata Shinomori-. **La culpa es de mi hermano.**

**-¿Mía?**

**-Si, y no pongas esa cara de no saber lo que digo. El tío siempre a sido tan aplicado, que en vez de contarnos historia normales, papa y mama siempre nos han leído libros históricos y culturales...-.** movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. **Son tan rollo que para cuando abren el libro yo ya me he dormido.**

**-Pero con lo interesantes que son-. **le replico el hermano. Lo que les llevo a enzarzarse en una pele. Mientras los demás sonreían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aoshi recostó a la pequeña niña en el futon de su habitación. Era adorable y no paro de agradecer al grandísimo creador por devolvérsela sana y salva. Al parecer el captor no tenia intenciones de acabar con ellos, pero entonces ¿que se propondría hacer? Todo era muy confuso. Pero ahora nada lo detendría, sabia el nombre de su agresor y no pararía asta dar con el.

Intento levantarse del futon con cuidado para no despertar a su bebita. Pero no funciono pues la niña lo agarraba con mucha fuerza. Además el mismo no deseaba soltarse. Por ello decidió que lo mejor seria quedarse un ratito más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-¿La niña?... maldita sea tío ¿como as podido dejar ir a la hija de Misao?**

**-Por eso mismo lo hice estúpido-.** Replico Takada-. **Tengo a la esposa de Shinomori. Además era la que menos necesitaba. Por un lado es niña y por el otro los niños son más importantes.**

-**Dime por que**-. Ordeno Kakun.

**-Mira a Aoshi lo tenemos sujeto con Misao, Y a las demás parejitas con sus hijos.**

**-Pero yo no tengo sujeta a Misao. Ahora podría rebelarse.**

**-Hijo... tienes que aprender una cosa de las mujeres. No dejaran detrás de ellas a un crió sea suyo o no. Es por ese estúpido sentimiento maternal**-. Encendió su cigarro-. **Además necesito a Sagara, su madre me destruyo con ayuda de esos ineptos. Ese mocoso será mío y lo criare como si fuera mío. Esa será mi venganza para con esa perra.**

**-Pero si superan las tres pruebas tendrás que entregárselo.**

**-De veras...-.** Una sonrisa le curvo sus finos y bastos labios mientras salía del despacho. Kakun lo comprendió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aoshi apareció por la puerta y vio a todos sentados en la mesa.

**-Hola.**

**-Buenos días Aoshi-san-.** Dijo Kaoru**-. ¿Desea tomar algo?**

**-No gracias**-. Se sentó-. **Kaoru san, Megumi-san podrían hacerme un favor.**

**-Usted dirá-.** Dijo Meg.

**-Mi hija quiere darse un baño¿podríais encargaros? Necesito hablar con Kenshin y Sanosuke un minuto.**

-**Bien**-. Dijeron ambos.

**-Yo tambien quiero un baño**-. Anuncio Keikun-. Puedo ir...

**-Tu, no, enano**-. Lo agarro su padre-. **Quieto ahí.**

Las dos mujeres salieron mientras Aoshi se sentaba en frente Ken y Sano. Los niños a un lado. Todos callados.

**-Bien se trata de lo que Sakura dijo, lo de mi historia.**

**-Tu dirás.**

**-A Sakura siempre le han gustado las historias de princesas y príncipes. Y yo la verdad es que de eso no tengo ni idea. Me temo que mis padres no tuvieron mucho tiempo de contarme esas historia-.** Sus acompañantes sonrieron-. **No es gracioso**.

**-La verdad es que kaoru me esta enseñando unas cuantas. Para así poder contárselas a** Tomoe-. Sonrió-. **Hiko-san tampoco era dado a contarme esas historias.**

**-Pues claro-.** Vocifero Sano-. **Son una cursilería.**

**-Bien, lo que hice fue inventarme uno-.** Tomo una pausa-. **Pero la verdad es que en muchas ocasiones mediante esas historias contaba o intentaba reflejar sucesos de mi vida... la historia que le contaba a mi hija se titulaba "El conde, la princesa y el mendigo"**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Papi ¿me cuentas un cuento?**

**-Cariño tu madre ya lo ha hecho.**

**-Venga uno cortito-.** Le dijo la niña poniendo morritos.

**-Esta bien**-. Suspiro.

Era se una vez una princesa muy -muy hermosa, Vivian en un castillo enorme rodeada de servidumbre y también de todos sus caprichos. Pero no era feliz. La princesa se sentía desdichada, pues no tenia lo que mas deseara un amigo. Un día la princesa acudió a la llamada de su padre. Allí el rey le notifico su futuro compromiso con el conde Takei.

-**Hija mía ya es hora de que te desposes-.** Dijo el rey.

**-Pero padre, yo no amo al conde.**

**-El conde es un gran hombre de negocios, respetable y bien avenido. Con el no te faltara de nada.**

Pero la princesita no estaba de acuerdo. Pues sabia que jamás se enamorara de una persona tan avariciosa.+

-¿**Papi, como era el conde?-.** pregunto Sakura.

-**Pues no lo se, supongo que como todos los condes.**

**-Jiji papi todas las personas no son iguales**-. Aseguro la niña-. **Descríbemelo.**

**-Era un hombre de mediana estatura, con cara alargada y unos rasgos dignos del mismísimo diablo con los ojos oscuros como la noche.**

**-Era muy feo, no me extraña que no quisiera casarse con el**-. La niña se levanto y se acerco a su padre.

-**Sakura metete en la cama y no me interrumpas. Sino me voy**-. La niña se apresuro a meter se en la cama y se quedo calladita**-. Bien por donde iba... a si...**

La princesa desesperada se encerró en su habitación. Lloro durante días. Pero cansada de hacer lo que le decían y con el corazón roto por la decisión de su padre decidió huir. Cogió el manto y salo del castillo por la puerta de la servidumbre.

Durante todo el día vago por las calles asta que las fuerzas le fallaron. Llevaba todo el día sin comer y eso para una princesa era horrible. Entonces se topo con un joven mendigo, el muchacho llevaba en sus manos una única manzana. La chica lo miraba sin descanso, y también miraba la manzana.

**-Disculpe señorita...¿se encuentra bien?**

**-Si.**

**Le dijo al mendigo.**

**-Solo tengo hambre... perdóneme...**

**-No se preocupe... se lo que es eso... tenga.**

El hombre le dio la única manzana que tenia para el.

-**No podría aceptarlo.**

**-Insisto.**

La muchacha le agradeció el presente. Un presente que le hizo mas feliz que cualquier yegua que s padre le hubiera regalado. Tomo la manzana con delicadeza. Era extraño, pero la mano del joven era suave, lo cual no debía ser.

La muchacha lo miro y el joven quedo prendado por la belleza de aquélla diosa. La chica sin pensárselo dos veces partió la manzana en dos. Uno para ella y otro para el joven...+

-**Sakura**-. Susurro.

La niña estaba dormida.

**-Y los dos fueron felices y comieron perdices mientras el malvado conde se fue a la cárcel.**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**-Jo no es justo yo quiero saber la historia completa-.** Dijeron Sano y Kei.

**-La niña se durmió, además ya no sabia que ocurriría. Tuve mucha suerte.**

**-El conde era Takada ¿verdad?-.** dijo Ken

**-Si.**

**-Entonces la princesa y el mendigo éramos yo y Meg.**

**-No-. **Lo miro-. **Creo que se parecían mas a Ken y Megumi.**

Los niños rieron.

**-Lo importante es que la niña a afirmado que el personaje de la historia se parecía al hombre que los secuestro. Por ello debemos de suponer que Takada es la persona que esta tras todo esto.**

**-Escucha mi hija es muy espabilada y muy madura para su edad. Pero solo tiene 4 años.**

**-Si claro**-. Dijo Sano-. **Y tus otros hijos tiene siete y han descubierto el nombre en la carta**.

**-Es verdad tus hijos son unos prodigios. Además no podemos olvidar que la mente de un niño, es un mundo al que ninguna adulto puede llegar**-. Ken suspiro al pensar en kenji-. **Si lo sabré yo.**

**-De acuerdo, pero de todos modos Takada todavía debería estar en la cárcel.**

Los gemelos se acercaron a su padre.

-**Papa cuando estabas con Sakura, enviamos una nota a Saito...**

**-Para ver de que nos podía informar.**

**-¿ A Saito?-.**pregunto Sano.

-**Si-.** Dijo Kai-. **. Por si acaso.**

-**Resulta que mis hijos se llevan de maravilla con el-.** Ironizo Aoshi.

**-Pues claro el tío lobo es un enigma maravilloso.**

**-Si un modo muy creativo de pasar el tiempo-.** Añadió Kai. Todos lo miraron.

**-Retiro lo dicho antes**-. Dijo ken-. **Tus hijos no son unos genios, simplemente son raros.**

Aoshi sonrió mientras abría la carta. Su cara se ensombreció al instante.

**-Si teníamos alguna duda esta prueba es definitiva...**

"_Malditos mocosos mal criados. ¿Creéis que tengo tiempo para vuestras tonterías? Pues no es así, así que la próxima vez que necesitéis algo pedírselo a vuestro papito, que estará encantado de ayudaros._

_No se para que queréis nada sobre ese tipo pero a mi me importan un reverendo pepino. El tal Henry Takada (Kanryu Takeda) salió bajo fianza hace dos meses._

_Y lo dicho no me molestéis en lo que le reste de vida."_

**-Tan sutil como de costumbre**-. Aseguro Sano.

-**Mayores, no pilláis ni una, con esta carta nos esta dando ánimos-.** Contradijo Keikun.

-**Eso no importa-.** Afirmó Kaika-. **Padre si lo que dice es verdad ese tío esta suelto y seguro que tiene a nuestros amigo y a mama. ¿Que aremos?**

-No te preocupes. Mandare a los demás ONIs a ver que saben y que pueden averiguar. Y cuando lo tengamos lo machacare.

**-Aremos sashimi con el**-. Añadio Kenshin.

**-Pues yo no me lo como, lo tirare a la basura tras pisarlo varias veces-.** Aseguro el luchador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Estas mejor pequeña**

**-Si tía Megumi-.** La abrazo.

Megumi le devolvió el abrazo. Era una niña muy tierna y calmada. Sin duda era hija de su padre aunque siempre tenia ese mismo brillo que su madre emitía. Era un angelito, por esa razón esperaba que el bebe que tenia en su interior fuera niña, y que se pareciera a ella, pues con una cabeza de pollo y un pequeñín que era la imagen de su padre era suficiente.

Al recoger las ropas de la niña un sobre cayo al suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Yahiko, Tsubame, muchas gracias por venir.**

**-No pasa nada Kaoru-san, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros siempre que quieras. Y más en estos momentos tan difíciles.**

**-Si.**

**-Pero quien puede querer haceros algo semejante.**

**-Los demás creen que es Takada.**

**-Henry Takada-.** Dijo Yahiko que se mantuvo en silencio asta entonces-. **Entonces debería quedarme. Para ayudaros.**

-No. Por favor, llevaros a Tomoe y cuidad bien de ella. Ahora mismo yo no podría ser la madre que ella necesita. Además, Kenshin se esta descontrolando y necesita todo el apoyo que pueda aportarle.

**-Esta bien, aremos lo que dices, koi coge a la niña mientras yo me despido de los chicos.**

**-Si amor.**

Yahiko y Tsubame regresaron a Tokio con la misma rapidez que llegaron a Kyoto. En esa situación la niña estaría más segura con unos cuantos kilómetros por el medio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Sanosuke**-. Una acalorada Megumi entro en el salón.

**-¿Ocurre algo querida?-.** se acerco a ella. Sakura hizo acto de presencia.

**-Keikun, Kaika-.** Se abalanzo sobre ellos como otras tantas veces. Ellos la acogieron a gusto.

**-Kai, y mama**-. Todos los presentes se miraron entre si.

-**Princesa mami esta trabajando**-. Dijo Aoshi-. **Pronto la veremos.**

Eso tranquilizo a la niña. Pero en algún momento le tendría que decir la verdad.

**-Chicos-.** Sano se viro**-. Es la segunda nota.**

La abrió y comenzaron a leerla.

"_Estimado señor Himura..._

_Estimado señor Shinomori..._

_Estimado señor Sagara..._

_¿Les gusto la sorpresa?..."_

Continuara...

* * *

Por fin un nuevo capitulo. No os creáis, me a costado un poquito, mi musa ha vuelto pero todavía le tengo que poner las pilas. Por mi parte espero que os aya gustado la súper historia de Aoshi. Menudo padre, debería ser como Kenshin y pedirle a Misao que le enseñara. Pero da igual, se vería igual de tierno.

Bueno como siempre agradecer los reviews de:

**Luna Sol Nocturno:** Bueno chica un sustito de vez en cuando no esta mal jeje es broma. Lo siento. Por otro lado espero que actualices pronto tus fics, pues la de sobres rojos esta de miedo. Espero que este fic no me haga mas mala pues últimamente parece que ago sufrir a todos. Me estoy poniendo en contacto con mi lado oscuro pronto seré dark Misao. Cuídate mucho.

**Misao-21:** Yo siempre pienso en los hijos de Misao, y sobre todo en su marido (quien no). Todavía no tengo decidido si pasa algo malo o algo muy malo. Pero te aseguro que en ambos casos, a Kakun terminara deseando estirar la pierna (morir). Esos dos no saben con quienes se están metiendo. Uajajajajajaja. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Chao.

**Rinko Inukai:** Hola bueno como has visto el orden de entregas no es como el que tu pusiste. Pero admito que al principio pensaba hacerlo por el orden que tu diste. Luego volví a pensármelo y decidí que entregar a l niña era mejor. Sabes como es esto, empiezas a escribir y las ideas van cambiando jeje. Por otra parte tengo que decirte que tu reviews me dejo sorprendida por que has acertado uno de los pequeños tramas que tiene este fic. Pero cual será a) ¿Se entregara Misao a Kakun? B) ¿Estará Misao en cinta? Y la opcion c) ¿qué are yo? Jijijijijiji. Tengo muchas ideas rondándome por la cabecita sobre esas preguntas y siempre termino pensando lo mismo... ya veré que ánimos tengo y que me conviene. Por ello tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo. Te dejo que menudo rollo te estoy metiendo. Besos.

**Gabyhyatt:** Has acertado, pues Kenji no a sido el elegido para abandonar la casa del secuestrador. Por otro lado me pregunto porque todos pensáis que Sayoki deberia ser el liberado. Talvez porque sea el pequeñin, bueno me parece que os a quedado claro el futuro de este jovencito. Es una lastima pero que le vamos a hacer. Cuídate.

**k-Lito:** Tengo de mi parte el suspenso, tal vez el que sacare en lenguaje este curso jejeje supongo que querrías decir suspense. Bueno intento que tenga el mayor suspense posible, al fin y al cabo eso atrae, pero no es fácil. Me alegro que este fic te haya gusta, y espero de corazón que sigas disfrutando con este nuevo capitulo. Hasta pronto.

**Barbara-Maki:** Hola amiga. Cuantas preguntas me has hecho, necesitare mucho tiempo para contestarlas. Bueno resumiendo. Misao le dará a Kakun en un sitio mas doloroso que el trasero, y obviamente Aoshi rematara. Sakura aunque inteligente no deja de ser una niñita de cuatro años, aunque estaría bien verla patear algo, seria el orgullo de la familia jaja. Los padres como es de entender no dejaran gran cosa de los enemigos odiosos y retorcidos, si no yo me encargo de hacer algo con ellos. Y misao que les dijo a Kao y Meg... que será... ya lo leerás jajajajajajaja. Espero que sigas disfrutando con este fic y que sítiense dudas o recomendaciones las hagas sin temor. Sayonara.

**Tohko:** Que suerte el primero que lees de los míos y además te gusta (aunque no tengo muchos) jeje espero que este capitulo también te agrade. Es un poco light pero no puedo poner a los pobres padres corriendo de un lado a otro todo el tiempo los mataría de estrés. Pero no te preocupes, la segunda prueba ya esta aquí. Cuídate y hasta pronto.

Bueno sigo en la media de los 7 reviews y espero que esta vez no sean menos. Como veis la segunda prueba esta aquí. Mi pregunta es la siguiente ¿Qué pedirán los secuestradores¿conseguirán cumplir la entrega¿Kenji enviara algún otro mensaje¿Misao se entregara o no?

Pues no dejen de leer Venganza. (Esto es propaganda y lo demas son tonterías.)

**En el proximo capitulo: La carta II**

Cuídense y muchos besos a todos.

Pdt: animaros a dejar todos vuestras opiniones, para poder mejorar la historia.

**Misao de Shinamori**


	13. Chapter 13

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

****

**Capitulo 13: La Carta II**

"_Estimado señor Himura..._

_Estimado señor Shinomori..._

_Estimado señor Sagara..._

_¿Les gusto la sorpresa?_

_Como ya habrá observado, soy un hombre de palabra. La niña esta en perfectas condiciones y ha sido tratada como una princesita. Estoy seguro que ella misma os lo dirá. Espero que con este acto de buena voluntad que he tenido con ustedes, haya conseguido crear un sentimiento más positivo para con mi persona. Sobra decir, que todos los sujetos en mi poder se encuentran en la misma situación._

_Y quiero aprovechar este momento para dar la enhorabuena ha Aoshi. Tiene usted una hija muy bonita y estoy seguro que cuando crezca será tan hermosa como su madre. Por cierto déjeme decirle que su esposa ya ha conquistado el corazón de mis empleados, y sobretodo el de mi sobrino; el cual la trajo aquí. Pero no se preocupe, no permitiría que le hicieran nada mala, siempre que ella no lo acepte. La verdad es que la veo muy a gusto por aquí y estoy casi seguro de que no deseara volver._

_Señor Himura y Señor Sagara ha ustedes solo les puedo felicitar por su buena labor como padres. Cada momento que paso con sus hijos es único. Son muy espabilados. Kenji sin ir más lejos les paso datos importantes en la anterior nota. Me di cuenta cuando me informaron de que andan tras mi pista; nombre y apellido incluido. Bueno no importa, esto lo hace más interesante. Y Sayoki, déjeme decirles que empiezo a arrepentirme de haberlo incluido como premio de vuestras "hazañas". Me he encariñado con el. Quien sabe ¿Quizás algún día se convierta en un medico tan bueno como su madre?._

_Pero dejemos de lado estas conversaciones tan absurdas de lado y vayamos al grano. La segunda prueba, se titula:_

UN DIAMANTE PARA MI 

_Que les parece ¿ingenioso, no? No hace falta que me adulen por ello. Verán en cuarenta y ocho horas, el principe Coreano Shin llegara a Japón de vacaciones. Al parece admira mucho este país. Entre las múltiples pertenencias del señor, se encuentra un diamante azul. Según cuenta una leyenda de su país, esta piedra fue entregada por el mismísimo creador al hombre que hace siglos consiguió unificar a Corea del Sur. El primer rey de reyes. Pero la leyenda me importa un comino, lo que deseo es la piedra. Única en el mundo, por su tamaño y belleza._

_Su misión será llevarme el diamante al lago Kyoshi y dejarlo en la piedra lunar. Por su bien deseo que sepan cual es la piedra lunar._

_Bueno que tengan un buen fin de semana. Nosotros sin duda lo tendremos._

_Atentamente vuestro viejo amigo Q_

_Firmado: Henry Takada"_

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Bueno que tal? De este capitulo no hay mucho que decir. Pero a pesar de todo os voy a pedir **vuestra colaboración**. Los próximos capítulos, no tienen un orden especifico. Es decir, da igual cual de los dos vaya por delante (No los he escrito pero los tengo pensados, ya saben la musa esta inspirada jaja). Por ello les pongo los títulos (Borrador de títulos) y elegís el orden:

1.- Misao reacciona.

2.- Una prueba, un fracaso.

Y como siempre termino agradeciendo el apoyo transmitido por:

**Alis-chan:** Amiga no se por que no me dejan dejarte el reviews en tus fics. Seguiré intentándolo, pero sino ten por seguro que sigo animándote como siempre. Por otro lado no creo que ninguna de las dos se entregara tan fácilmente a otro hombre que no fueran sus maridos. Pero esta y la pregunta de ¿qué le pasara a Misao? Se resolverán en los siguientes dos capítulos. Te lo aseguro. Besos.

**Barbara maki:** quise sorprender en este fic con algo que no se leyera y si ponerle hijos a todos ellos era peculiar (aunque m encantan los fics con niño) poner que alguno de ellos se llevaba bien con Saito es para mi la guinda del pastel. Jeje gracioso y sorprendente. Sobre el suspense que quieres que te diga? es el remate de todo fic, aunque a mi también me suele fastidiar. Jeje pero en este caso se me el final, bueno más o menos. Cuídate mucho.

**Gabyhyatt:** Había pensado terminar la historia pero no sabría como hacerlo. Por mi parte prometo intentarlo, y por supuesto si tienes alguna sugerencia, pues bien venido sea. Gracias por estar ahí. Besos

**Luna Sol Nocturno:** REBELDE una Misao rebelde y despeinada, a lo loco. Jajajaja si no estaría mal, tal vez lo haga. Pero eso si no le quitare a los padres el placer de machacar a los malos; ni a los niños.

Vengacompys necesito de vuestro apoyo. plis dejarme reviews.

besos

Misao de Shinamori


	14. Chapter 14

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena**

_blablabla_** pensamientos**

**ºººººººººººººººº Falsh backs**

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

**Capítulo 14: Impotencia; un secreto rebelado**

Los guardias cruzaron sus lanzas.

-**Traigo la comida para la señora Shinomori.**

**-Bien pasa.**

El muchacho avanzó asta la puerta de madera dispuesto a entrar en la habitación. Pero una voz lo interrumpió.

**-Recuerda...**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Veras, como bien sabes tu tía Misao esta aquí presa.**

**-¿Como?-.** se alarmo kenji-. **No me dijisteis nada.**

**-¿Enserio?-. **dijo -. **Que extraño, yo aseguraría que si te lo dijimos. Bueno pues es así.**

**-Como os habéis atrevido.**

**-El amor, pequeño, el amor.**

**-...**

**-Esa mujer es única en el mundo, y la quiero conmigo.**

**-Cerdo.**

**-No de verías decir esas cosas pequeño-.** Lo agarro del mentón**-. Ha tu madre no le gustaría.**

**-¿Por que me lo dice ahora?**

**-Veras, se a dado cuenta de que estaba secuestrada y que era mentira el que estuviéramos buscándoos desesperada mente-. **Ironizo-. **Y cuando realmente se pone brava da problemas.**

-...

**-Por ello e decidido que le hagas una visita. Para que vea que te tenemos-.** Se dirigió hacia el cuadro de la pared-. **Por supuesto también dirás que Sayoki y Sakura están aquí con nosotros...**

**-Sakura ya no esta.**

**-NO ME INTERRUMPAS-. **Gruño-. **Como decía**-. Se tranquilizó-. **Les dirás que están aquí y que su bienestar depende de que sea consecuente con sus actos.**

**-¿Consecuente?**

**-Solo díselo**-. Salió de la habitación no sin antes susurrar-. **Amenos que desees un final trágico.**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El muchacho entro y dejo la comida en la mesita de al lado. Encontró a su tía recostada en el futon y muy pálida. Se acercó a ella con sigilo.

**-Tía-.** Susurro.

Misao pensó que podría ser producto de su imaginación.

**-Tía-.** Abrió los ojos.

**-Kenji!-.** lo abrazo con fuerza-. **Cariño que haces aquí, estas bien, te han hecho daño...**

**-Tranquila. Estoy bien, genial.**

**-Seguro.**

**-Si. Y tu, no tienes buena cara.**

**-No te preocupes, es normal.**

**-¿Normal? A mi no me lo parece-.** Misao se acercó a el y le susurro al oído-. **QUEEEEEEEE.**

**-Si.**

**-Maravilloso.**

El niño salto a sus brazos, lleno de alegría.

**-Ups. Lo siento.**

**-No pasa nada.**

**-Pero en lo demás, todo bien.**

-**Si. **

**-¿Es cierto que Sakura y Sayoki están aquí?**

**-Te contare todo.**

Kenji le contó toda la historia desde el ataque asta aquel momento.

**-Lo peor es que no se como están-.** Llegando a su limite el muchacho se hecho a llorar.

-Tranquilo-. Intento consolarlo-. **Kei y Kai son duros como su padre y seguro que están bien. Son demasiado testarudos para que algo así los detenga.**

**-¿Aoshi es testarudo?**

**-Bueno...-.** se puso pensativa-. **Esta bien, eso lo heredaron de mi**-. Se resigno.

Ambos sonrieron.

-**Tía Misao no se que pasara con las pruebas.**

**-No te preocupes, seguro que lo conseguirán. **

**-Pero ¿y tu? Alguien no esta incluido en el intecambio**.

**-Intercambio.**

**-Eso.**

**-Me lo imagino.**

Ella se imagino que ella seria la única que no liberarían, al fin y al cabo ella fue secuestrada por un motivo diferente a la ambición económica.

**-¿Sabes el nombre del hombre que nos hizo esto?**

**-Bueno... si...-.** titubeo.

**-¿Quien es?**

**-Takeda, Henry Takeda**

Misao se llevo la mano al pecho. Como podría ser. ¿Es que ese hombre solo existía para hacerles sufrir?

**-Dios mío.**

**-Si... yo no se lo que sentís vosotros... aquello de aquel entonces... tuvo que ser duro... lo dice mama... y... yo lo siento**-. Agacho la cabeza.

Misao reacciono a aquello y lo volvió a abrazar colocándolo en su regazo-. **No mi amor tu no tienes la culpa, abecés la vida nos pone estas pruebas. Pero veras que todo saldrá bien.**

**-Lo crees de verdad.**

**-Si.**

Misao le dedico una sonrisa pura y clara como solo una madre sabia hacer.

**-Bueno y ¿que hay para comer?-.** Cambio la mujer de tema.

**-Arroz, esta buenísimo.**

**-De veras.**

Cogió el plato y empezó a devorarlo cuando una manita la detuvo.

**-Fíjate-.** Susurro. Empezó a trazar unas curvas con el arroz-. **Mi habitación.**

Era un mapa.

-**Eres un genio.**

Se abrazaron fuertemente cuando Kakun entro en la habitación.

**-Es suficiente por hoy.**

Kenji le dio un beso y se marcho se allí.

**-Querida¿te gusto la sorpresa?**

**-Claro. Y te lo agradezco. Aunque la libertad para todos seria una sorpresa mas grata.**

**-Pequeña, pronto serás libre de todas las ataduras. Cuando lleguemos a casa.**

**-Mi casa esta aquí, junto a mi esposo e hijos**-. Señalizo.

**-TU CASA ESTA A MI LADO!**-. Se acercó y la beso en los labios-. **Come algo, estas muy pálida.**

**-Se le llama nauseas matutinas, imbecil.**

**-Nauseas matutinas ja no me hagas reír, para eso deberías de...-.** la miro a la cara-. **Maldita sea, estas preñada de ese bastardo.**

**-MI marido no es ningún bastardo, tu si**-. Lo encaro.

**-Perdóname, el no es un bastardo, pero el bebe que esperas si. Pues tu eres MIA.**

La agarro por los hombros y la zarandeo con fuerza.

**-Déjame, me haces daño.**

El hombre la soltó y salió de la habitación hecha una furia.

Misao se dejo caer el suelo con las manos en la cara. Lagrimas amargas y llenas de dolor caían por sus mejillas.

_-"Que puedo hacer... tengo que sacar a los pequeños de aquí... pero como... en mi estado... bebe que vamos a hacer-._ Se acaricio la tripa de 3 meses (no se nota)-. _Si salgo de aquí... solo será luchando... y si recibo un mal golpe... o caigo mal... por dios que are... no quiero perderte... pero ... pero..."_

La mujer siguió llorando desconsolada. Pero que podría hacer. Si salía de allí tendría que enfrentarse a los guardias. Pero para ello se tendría que poner en un peligro en el que se jugaría no solo su vida sino también la vida de su pequeño.

-"_Ojalá no me hubiera entrado el estúpido miedo de decírselo a tu padre... estoy segura que se alegraría... pero aquél día..."_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

3 meses antes

Misao estaba en la habitación de Kaika y Keikun.

**-¿Dientes?**

**-Limpios.**

**-¿Manos?**

**-Limpias.**

**-¿Besito a vuestra madre?-.** Ambos le dieron un beso en cada mejilla.

**-Hecho.**

**-Pues ahora a dormir campeones**-. Los arropo y los beso-. **Buenas noches.**

**-Buenas noches madre.**

**-Buenas noches mama.**

Misao salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Sakura. Antes de llegar Aoshi salió de ella.

**-La niña esta agotada y ya se a dormido. Que te parece si la dejamos descansar tranquila.**

Misao intento entrar en la habitación pero su marido la cargo entre sus poderosos brazos (Un pañuelo para todas las que se imagine esa escena). La llevo a la habitación.

**-No seas malo, déjame que le de un besito.**

**-Tus besitos siempre terminan siendo un cargamento de ellos. Y terminas por despertarla-.** Aoshi la brazo con fuerza-. **Pero si quieres puedes dármelos a mi.**

**-Que malo eres-.** Lo agarro del cuello-. **Sabes que para ti siempre hay besitos, los mejores.**

Comenzaron a besarse con mas pasión. Hasta que Misao se separo de el. Lo miraba a los ojos.

**-Quiero darte la gracias por estos 8 años tan maravillosos-.** Le tomo el rostro de su amado entre su pequeñas manos-. **Y por nuestros maravillosos hijos.**

**-Gracias a ti**-. La abrazo y la coloco en su regazo, protectoramente**-. Por estar siempre que lo he necesitado. Te amo pequeña. Nunca pude imaginar tal felicidad**.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados. Asta que Aoshi hablo.

**-Sabes siempre me acuerdo del tiempo en el que estuvimos sin los niños, juntos tu y yo.**

**-No fue mucho tiempo.**

**-Tienes razón, dos meses de noviazgo y 9 meses después ya teníamos a los gemelos.**

**-Tienes puntería-. Rio.**

**-Verdad que si-.** Sonrió-. **Lo hecho de menos. Ahora todo es diferente. Todo cambio de golpe con los gemelos; más preocupaciones, más trabajo, más estrés. No se es como si nunca paráramos.**

**-Bueno también tiene cosas buenas.**

**-Si pero, no es lo mismo. Aquella época me gustaba mucho.**

Misao quedo en silencio.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_-"El quería una vida tranquila... yo quería tener hijos y el me complació... incluso cuando le pedí que tuviéramos más no acepto , siempre decía que los gemelos necesitaban mas atención y que seria mucho trabajo cuidar de dos niños de tres años y un bebe... pero yo insistí... se que los quiere... pero no quiero darle problemas, ni_ _preocupaciones... perdóname mi bebe... ahora... ahora no puedo pensar en el futuro."_

Misao se levanto del suelo y se recogió el pelo en una trenza. Se recogió el kimono a la altura de las rodillas.

**-Es la hora... **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación de Kenshin y Kaoru:

**-Ken amor¿no se puede hacer algo antes?**

**-No-.** Se cambio la ropa, por una de dormir-. **El príncipe Shin no viene asta dentro de tres días. De todos modos Aoshi esta intentado mandarle un mensaje.**

-**Pero se ellos se enteran de que conocemos al príncipe y le pedimos su colaboración...**

**-Eso lo complica-.** Se tumbo junto a ella con los brazos en la cabeza-. **Los miembros del ONI aran varios cambios, se pasaran el mensaje entre ellos para intentar despistar al halcón.**

**-Halcón.**

**-Al tío este que nos sigue.**

**-Ah!-.** una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios.

**-¿Ocurre algo?**

**-Es que no se si reír o llorar.**

Kenshin estiro su brazo para amarrarla. De un tirón la coloco en su pecho y le acaricio la espalda. Era tan alentador tenerla así de cerca.

**-Todo ira bien. Como has visto Sakura esta de maravilla. No le a pasado nada.**

**-Si. Rezo porque todo sea así. Pero...**

**-Que.**

**-Las pruebas son tres y las personas que se llevaron cuatro. Además todos eran niños menos Misao. Es... extraño.**

**-Si-.** Suspiro-. **No hemos hablado de ello. No esta el orno para bollos. Y Aoshi esta que arde. No puedo ni imaginar su dolor.**

-...

**-Que me hayan quitado a Ken-chan ya a sido horrible-. Sonrio-. Ese pequeño diabliyo se hace querer.**

**-Es igual que tu, pero con todo lo maravilloso de su madre.**

Ambos sonrieron.

**-Pero...-. **continuo Ken**-... no podría imaginarme que hubiera pasado si también te llevan a ti-.** Le dio un beso en el pelo.

**-Yo tampoco.**

**-Te amo, tu eres mi energía.**

**-Yo también te amo, yo también.**

Trataron de conciliar el sueño pero la impotencia de no poder hacer nada en tres días era horrible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación de Sanosuke y Megumi:

**-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,...22...32**-. Megumi contaba intentando relajarse, pero no lo consiguió-. **Se acabo.**

**-¿Que se acabo?-.** pregunto un Sano confundido y adormilado desde el futon.

**-¿Esto?**

**-¿Que esto?**

**-¿Todo esto?**

**-¿Todo esto?-.** murmuro para si, no se enteraba de nada-. **No me entero, explícate.**

**-Ya han pasado 7 días desde que se llevaron a nuestros hijos y Misao. Y no habéis hecho nada. **

**-¿Que no?**

**-No. Salvo robar a gente inocente. Por dios, si los pequeños Kei y Kai han hecho mas que vosotros. **

**-...**

**-Ya sabemos quien a sido el causante de todo. Tan difícil es dar con su paradero**-. Todo su cuerpo se tenso-. **No lo aguanto más**.

Sano se levanto y se acercó asta ella.

**-Mi adorada zorrita. En primer lugar no es tan fácil, ese maldito tipo a conseguido esconder sus pasos de maravilla, ya no es tan idiota. Además aunque lo supiéramos, tiene unos rehenes... que... y hablo en nombre de todos... son nuestros pequeños. No podemos dar ningún paso en falso. Seria muy peligroso.**

**-Lo se pero yo...**

**-Por favor amor te lo ruego, cálmate, por ti y por el bebe.**

**-Si, confió en ti, mi pollito.**

Sano la abrazo.

-**Ni se te ocurra llamarme pollito. Bastante trauma tengo con cabeza de pollo.**

**-Pobrecito mío-.** Dijo haciéndole pucheros-. **¿Estas traumatizado?**

**-jejeje muy graciosa.**

Ambos sonrieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

En la habitación de Sakura:

-**Vaya!**

**-Me lo pase mal no te creas**-. Dijo Kei haciéndose el interesado mientras tocaba la escayola de su brazo.

**-Eres muy valiente hermano.**

**-Si y tu sigues siendo mi monstruito.**

**-jijijiji.**

**-Como¿no me vas a llevar la contraria?**

**-Te he echado de menos.**

Pese a ser hermanos, ellos pocas veces se decían palabras que sonaran cariñosas. En vez de eso siempre intentaban chincharse (meterse el uno con el otro) el uno al otro. Era su modo de demostrarse que se querían sin llegar a decírselo.

-"_Y ahora que le digo... que ago... le digo que la eche de menos... no seria una tontería... suena muy cursi... pero es la verdad... no se... si se lo digo la cosa cambia... nuestra relación cambiaria... ya no seria el hermano borde... jejeje... e encanta ese papel... ya esta... y si le digo que siempre se esta metiendo en líos... eso que es una lianta... vale eso"_

**-Yo también te he echado de menos**-. "_Mierda... se me a escapado_."

Ambos se miraron un instante. Ella no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

**-Bueno en realidad lo que yo quer...**

No pudo terminar la frase pues su hermanita se le había echado al cuello. Con lo pequeña que era y consiguió tumbarlo. Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo mientras Sa-chan lo abrazaba con fuerza.

**-Te quiero hermano.**

El le devolvió el abrazo-. **Y yo a ti. Pero no te acostumbres monstruito**-. Ambos sonrieron. Mientras que el cansancio los envolvía en un agradable letargo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación de Aoshi:

El ninja se encontraba en posición de meditar. Con los ojos cerrados recreaba cada momento de los últimos acontecimientos. Terribles acontecimientos que parecían no tener fin. En su interior intenta encontrar una explicación para tal atrocidad y intentar conseguir una respuesta que explicara el porque de todo ello. Pero no la tenia. Lo único que pensaba es que talvez la verdadera felicidad, la completa felicidad, estuviera negada para el.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su oscuridad.

**-Padre.**

**-Kaika, pasa.-.** el niño entro en la habitación-. **¿Ocurre algo?**

**-Aparte de lo obvio**-. Aoshi lo miro a los ojos.

**-Ven aquí.**

El niño se acerco a su padre y se sentó ante el. Firme y recto. En definitiva era una copia a carbón de su padre. Aoshi por su parte lo cogió en sus brazos y lo coloco en su regazo abrazándolo protectoramente. Acción que sorprendió al muchacho.

**-Pad...**

**-Sabes. Siempre he temido por ti... por tu gran parecido conmigo**-. El niño lo escuchaba atento**-. Siempre as sido un niño muy maduro, demasiado para tu edad, distante y callado. Temí y temo que eso te aleje de los demás... que te aleje de mi de todos nosotros-.** Suspiro-. **Kei y tu sois tan distintos. Me pregunto si no hay punto medio entre vosotros dos**-. Una tenue sonrisa curvo sus rostros-. **Prométeme que no serás como yo. Que no dejaras pasar las cosas buenas de la vida.**

**-Papa-.** El niño no sabia bien como responderle, no era algo sencillo para su edad. Pero lo intentaría-. **Yo se que... bueno no soy la alegría del huerto. Pero se lo que tengo y no pienso perderlo. Tengo a Sakura, a mama y a ti. Y nunca jamás me aleare de vosotros. Ni de la vida. Además es normal que yo sea así.**

**-¿Normal?-.** preguntó desconcertado.¿Podría la genética ser tan poderosa?

**-Si-.** Afirmo-. **Kei y yo somos iguales. Aunque suene extraño, somos idénticos... aunque no nos expresemos de la misma manera. El es muy abierto... y esta siempre alegre y feliz... Para mi es como tener un ancla... un ancla que me mantiene en contacto con la vida. Y para el yo soy el ancla que lo mantiene en contacto con la realidad. De algún modo... no se... nos complementamos... y te aseguro que pase lo que pase, ninguno de los dos os dejaremos jamás... y yo... no pienso separarme de el. No creo que lo soportara**.

-"_Definitivamente es muy maduro. Pero me parece que lo estamos hacendó bastante bien cariño. Ojala lo vieras hablar ahora_."

**-Recuerda lo que dijo la tía Megumi**-. Dijo Kai

**-¿qué?**

**-Que si en este mundo existían las medias naranjas Kei y yo siempre seriamos las mitades perfectas.**

**-Si ahora lo recuerdo. Oye ¿te has dado cuenta que me has dicho papa y no padre?**

**-Si. Pero Sakura te dice papi, kei te dice papa, así que yo uso padre. Es otro modo de diferenciarnos. Lo mismo pasa con madre.**

El niño se quedo pensativo.

**-Te digo un secreto**-. Le susurro.

-**Dime**

**-Preferiría que mi media naranja no fuera alguien de la familia. Jejeje si no alguien como mama, tal vez te la robe jajajajaja. **

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kai bromeo. Aunque a Aoshi le empezaron a pasar varias imágenes por la cabeza entre otras bodas y nietos. "_No tengo por que preocuparme. Para eso falta mucho, muchísimo tiempo... espero_"

Volvió a colocar al niño sobre el tatami.

**-Pues en ese caso es hora de poner en marcha el plan.**

**-Bien. Yo hablare con Kei. Pues esta sopa con Sakura.**

**-Escucha atenta mente. Mañana...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Misao querida tienes unas piernas maravillosas. Perfectamente esculpidas.**

**-Tu crees Kakun. Pues antes estaba mejor. Pero dime ¿a que as venido?**

**-A cobrar lo que me debes.**

**-No te debo nada-.** El hombre la agarro por la nuca y la beso con ferocidad.

**-No te niegues a ti misma el placer que te puedo dar. Además he oído que las mujeres embarazadas, muchas veces, bueno deseas tener sexo con mas frecuencia.**

**-No te preocupes no me negare**-. Y le asesto un golpe certero en la cabeza que lo dejo sin sentido-. **Y yo no quiero sexo... bueno... no contigo.**

Lo ato de pies y manos con la tela de futon. Y lo amordazo.

**-La mordaza es lo mejor para bocazas como tu. Dulces sueños principito.**

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

**-Ahora a por Kenji y los niños. Peque nuestra odisea comienza. Reza lo que puedas.**

Cogió todo lo que podría utilizar como arma.

**-Vamos allá...**

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Al parecer el anterior capitulo no tubo mucho éxito y eso me dio mucha penita. Pero bueno que le voy a hacer. Yo lo ago con toda la buena voluntad y lo seguiré haciendo para todos vosotros. Para todos los lectores. Espero que con este capitulo, que es mas largo, os aya compensado por el anterior. Aunque siendo una carta no había mucho que decir jeje. Espero que en esta tengáis comentarios.

Bueno quiero agradecer a las persona que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme algo. Gabyhyatt, ali-chan6, alis-chan y Barbara Maki. Gracias.

Pdt.Se me ocurrió este capitulo en el ultimo momento pero el siguiente es Misao reacciona, os lo aseguro,además, aprobecho paradaros la buena nueva de Misao que todos esperabais. ¿**Que os gusto? Si consigo 7 reviews antes del viernes subire el capitulo (para mi el mejor capitulo que e escrito). besos.**

**Próximo capitulo de Venganza: **Misao reacciona

P**róximo capitulo de Ying Yanga:** ¿Tan pronto me reemplazaste?

El capitulo 15 es el mejor os lo aseguro. Chao chao

misao de shinamori


	15. Chapter 15

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

_blablabla_ pensamientos

**ºººººººººººººººº Falsh backs**

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

**Capítulo 14: Misao reacciona **

Cogió todo lo que podría utilizar como arma.

**-Vamos allá...**

Misao se acercó a la mesita de su habitación, con todas sus fuerzas golpeo una de las patas y la rompió. Después con la barra de madera en sus mano se acercó asta la puerta y grito con todas sus fuerzas para que los guardias pudieran escucharla.

**-KAKUN QUE TE PASA CONTESTA. POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE. REACCIONA.**

Los dos guardias que se encontraban tras la puerta entraron tras oír las palabras de la mujer. Nada más entrar uno de los hombre se desplomo en el suelo tras el golpe de la ninja. El otro se giro pero no pudo esquivar el certero golpe de la mujer. Ambos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Los dos eran hombre corpulentos, pero no había quien se resistiera a un certero golpe en la nuca, o en sus partes vitales. Lección que Misao aprendo en su preparación como ONI.

Los arrastro unos centímetros para poder cerrar la puerta. Los ato y amordazo.

**-Bien ahora a por Kenji.**

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y miro por el pasillo. Miro a los dos lados, cuyos rincones se encontraban desprovistos de guardias.

**-Estos secuestradores necesitan entrenamiento.**

Recordando el mapa de arroz que el pequeño le había dibujado se dirigió a la derecha. En el segundo pasillo a la derecha giro. Pero...

**-Que día más pesado-.** Vociferó un guardia.

Misao reacciono y de un salto se subió al techo, encaramándose a los barrotes de madera.

**-Si, es verdad. Pero al menos nos pagan bien-.** Los hombres pasaron por debajo.

**-Vayamos a comer algo.**

Los dos giraron a la derecha. Misao suspiro de alivio. Mientras menos hombres la descubrieran mejor, dejarles inconscientes a todos podría ser perjudicial. Solo servirían como huellas para seguirla.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie más se encontraba por allí bajo al suelo. Continuo con sigilo y precaución asta el cruce de pasillos. En ese cruce debía girar a la izquierda y coger después el pasillo derecho. La primera puerta pertenecía a Kenji.

En efecto, encontró a dos hombre, no muy corpulentos, en frente de la puerta montando guardia.

-_"Genial. Y ahora que ago. Entro y digo... Hola que tal? Me llevo al niño... no creo que funcione."_

Escucho unos pasos tras de si. Salto de nuevo al techo.

-**Aug, Sed. Takada me a pedido que le lleven el niño. Al parecer quiere escribir ya la tercera nota.**

**-¿Quieres que lo llevemos nosotros**?-. Pregunto Sed

**-No. Es vuestro descanso. Enviare a alguien para que lo haga. Esperad aquí.**

**-Bien. Luego iremos a descansar. Este puesto te destroza los huesos**-. Afirmo Aug.

Misao vio su oportunidad. Solo tenia que esperar. El hombre que llevaba la voz cantante paso en la misma dirección que los anteriores. Al parecer se dirigía a la cocina. Misao aprovechó para retroceder unos pasos y espero al enviado especial.

Dos minutos mas tarde un muchacho joven paso por allí. Era uno de los de antes. Misao silbo suavemente. El hombre miro hacia arriba y...

**-Mier..-.** dos golpes y K.O.

**-Hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar servicio eficiente.**

Metió al tío en la habitación más cercana y lo desnudo.

**-Vaya hombre me queda grande**-. Usando las dotes que una mujer tiene pos naturaleza para que todo le siente bien (en las pelis lo consiguen. No se como jiji xd) se coloco el traje-. **Listo.**

Miro al joven.

**-No esta mal. Pero me quedo con lo que tengo.**

Salió de la habitación. Menos mal que tenia gorro el uniforme de marras. Era de color negro. Según Misao parecía un traje de luto. Y de muy mal gusto.

Se dirigió a la puerta donde los dos hombre la detuvieron.

**-Y tu quien eres**-. Dijo Aug.

**-El jefe me envía para llevarme al mocoso**-. Dijo con la voz trucada.

**-No te conozco.**

-...-. y ahora que iba a decir. Se le encendió una bombilla-. **Aug ¿verdad?**

El hombre asintió.

-**Me han sacado de la cocina en mi hora de descanso para llevar a un mierda de niño ante el señor Takada. Por lo tanto no tengo ganas de andar contestando a preguntas estúpidas. Si quieres llevarlo tu hazlo, así yo regresare de donde he venido. Que sin duda es mejor que esto-.** Lo encaro.

**-Bien-.** Ambos se apartaron y abrieron la puerta-. **Tampoco hacia falta que te pusieras así.**

Misao entro y suspiro. Pero no fue un suspiro muy largo pues tuvo que repeler un ataque.

**-¿No te han dicho que a las mujeres no hay que pegarles?**

**-¿Que?**

Misao levanto el gorro.

**-Misao**-. Grito alegre.

**-Calla-.** Le tapo la boca-. **Te sacare de aquí. Pero tienes que actuar como si te fuera a llevar a donde Takada.**

**-Bien.**

**-Por cierto tras salir de aquí. ¿A donde me dirijo?**

**-A la derecha. Y luego otra vez a la derecha.**

Misao asintió y tiro el jarrón que estaba al lado de la puerta. Después agarro a Kenji por el gi.

**-Ocurre algo**-. Dijo Sed.

-**Suélteme maldito**-. Se revelo, sin mucha fuerza, Kenji.

**-El mocoso ha roto un jarrón. Mandar a alguien para que lo recoja.**

Ambos hombres asintieron y dejaron salir al guardia con el crió.

Misao se dirigió a la derecha y después a la izquierda como el pelirrojo le habia anunciado.

**-Esto pinta bien. Donde están los niños. ¿Lo sabes?**

**-Si. Sayoki esta en el piso superior. Al lado de las escaleras.**

**-Bien ¿y Sakura?**

**-No esta aquí-. **En la cara de la mujer se formo una interrogante-. **En versión reducida. Takada obliga a nuestros padres a hacer unas tareas, si las consiguen cumplir sueltan a uno de los niños. Consiguieron completar uno y les entregaron a Sakura. Bueno amenos eso creo.**

**-Recemos por que sea así. Bien guíame.**

Kenji comenzó a correr por los pasillos. Había pasado ya tantas veces por allí que se sabia el camino de memoria. Tenia buena orientación, cosa que sus padres no. Llegaron a las escaleras donde os mujeres bajaron.

**-Ese niño es monisimo.**

**-Espero que se quede más tiempo. La otra niña se marcho enseguida.**

**-Una lastima, era un verdadero encanto.**

Las mujeres sonrieron, y Misao también. Estaba claro no era tan mala madre, todo lo contrario era una buena madre.

**-Adelante.**

Subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con una mujer en la puerta. Misao corrió y le tapo la boca antes de que gritara. Entraron en la habitación. La okashira noqueo a la mujer.

-**Kenji esto no tienes que hacerlo nunca. No esta bien.**

**-Solo en casos extremos.**

**-Exacto.**

Miraron alrededor.

**-¿Tu crees que Sayoki querrá venir con nosotros?-.** pregunto mientras alucinaba.

**-Yo también me quede impresionado. Es el paraíso de cualquier niño.**

Observaron la habitación con atención. En la cama se encontraba el pequeño de tres años. Misao se sentó a su lado y le susurro tiernamente.

**-Sayoki pequeño despierta.**

**-¿Ma...mami?**

**-No amor soy Misao.**

**-Tita...-.** se le hecho al cuello.

**-Cariño vamos a ir con mami y papi. Pero tienes que estar calladito. Muy calladito.**

**-Si.**

Misao lo cogió en brazos.

**-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Kakun y los otros guardias despertaran enseguida.**

**-Si**.

Ambos corrieron por la escalera cuando unos gritos los distrajeron. Estaba claro. Los estaban buscando. Misao desesperada agarro a Kenji y tiro de el por los pasillos. Al escuchar pisadas en todas las direcciones entro en una de las habitaciones.

Era la primera planta y se podía ver el exterior. Pero las ventanas estaban cerradas y con barrotes.

**-¿Que aremos?-.** dijo Kenji mientras trataba de calmar a Sayoki.

**-Juguemos.**

**-¿Jugar?-.** no le parecía el momento adecuado.

Misao se agacho frente a los niños.

**-¿Sayoki quieres que juguemos al escondite?**

**-Si-.** Dijo feliz.

**-Mira unos hombres nos están buscando. Y no pueden encontrarnos. Por eso nos esconderemos en los cestos de la ropa**-. Señalando los cubos de la ropa sucia-. **Kenji estará contigo. Pero no puedes hacer ningún sonido. Si lo consigues tendrás un gran premio.**

**-¿Cua?**

**-Ver a tus papas.**

**-Si.**

Misao lo introdujo en el cesto y metió también a Kenji. Después comenzó a taparlos.

**-¿Y tu?. **

**-No te preocupes. Los distraeré. Cuando estés lejos de aquí sal y busca ayuda.**

Kenji la beso en la mejilla.

**-Ten cuidado.**

**-Si.**

Los tapo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Rezando para que salieran de allí antes de que se pusieran a buscarlos a ellos.

Corrió por los pasillos que se encontraban desiertos, asta que unos hombres se interpusieron en su camino.

**-¿A donde crees que vas?**

**-Me largo de aquí. Pero no te preocupes me quedare suficiente tiempo para patear vuestros traseros.**

Comenzó a luchar contra uno y después otros. A veces de dos en dos. La cosa empezó a cansarla, no podría aguantar mucho más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Fumiko ¿y esos gritos?**

**-Parece que ahí algún infiltrado.**

**-Vaya-.** La mujer se encogió de hombros-. **Saquemos esta ropa de aquí. Y llevémosla.**

Empujaron los carros hasta la salida donde les esperaba un carro. Los cargaron.

**-¿A donde van?-.** preguntó un guardia.

**-Llevamos esta ropa para que la limpien.**

El hombre examino las cestas desde fuera. Dentro Kenji sujetaba a Sayoki y le tapaba la boca. Rezando como no lo había hecho nunca.

El guardia de un golpe metió la espada que llevaba. No oyó ningún grito. Después en otro. Nada.

**-¿Ocurre algo buen hombre?**

**-Solo es una pequeña comprobación. Digamos que tenemos algunos problemas.**

**-Espero que pronto se solucionen.**

**-Téngalo por seguro. Bien adelante.**

Las mujeres extrañadas por lo que les dijo el guarda continuaron. Salieron del edificio y se marcharon. Rumbo a Kyoto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misao comenzó a verlo todo borroso. Recibió algunos cortes en brazos y piernas. Pero nada grave. Un hombre intento golpearla cuando...

**-ALTO!**

Kakun y Takada aparecieron.

**-Pequeña víbora-.** Kakun intento lanzarse sobre ella.

**-Espera. Dinos donde están los niños.**

**-Tu eres Takada. ¿No es así?**

**-Si.**

**-Entonces ¿que te hace pensar que te lo diré?-. **Sonrió burlonamente.

-**Sabes que los encontraremos.**

**-Kenji es como su padre. Se que conseguirá escabullirse. **

**-Tengo hombre vigilando todas las salidas. Seria inútil.**

Ambos se observaron atentamente.

**-Tu eres la esposa de Shinomori. Y quiero pedirte disculpas.**

**-¿disculpas?-.** pregunto contrariada.

**-Si por no haber matado a tu marido hace 10 años. Te hubiera librado de sufrir todo esto.**

Misao intento atacarle pero dos hombres la agarraron. Inmovilizándola por completo.

**-Dinos donde están Kenji y Sayoki**-. Insistió Kakun.

**-NUNCA**-. Grito.

Kakun dirigió el puño contra el estomago de Misao. Esta cerro los ojos...

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

El carro estaba acercándose a Kyoto.

Kenji pudo observar la entrada.

-**Sayoki. Hemos ganado. Ahora vamos a donde mama.**

**-Si-.** Susurro al igual que Kenji.

El pelirrojo salió del cesto y contemplo a las mujeres que iban delante.

**-Sabes Kyotoko me pidió que me casara con el.**

**-¿De veras? Y que le contestaste.**

**-Yo le dije que no. Ahora que el señorito Kambara se a fijado en mi tengo que estar libre. Quien sabe-.** Ambas sonrieron.

"_Estas tías son tontas perdidas"_ cabeceó de un lado al otro. Y después ayudo a Sayo-chan a salir de la cesta. Lo agarro y saltaron.

**-Y aoda.**

**-Pues-.** Miro alrededor y sonrió-. **Tras esa casa.**

Ambos corrieron por el callejón. Habían tenido mucha suerte. El Aoya se levantaba majestuosa ante ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Megumi, por favor tienes que comer algo.**

**-No quiero. No tengo hambre.**

**-Come y calla-. **Decreto Sano con mano firme-. **Se acabo tanta tontería**.

Meg lo miro con odio. Pero tenia razón.

**-Ken ¿donde están Aoshi y los niños?**

**-En la sala de meditación. Intentando estabilizarse... o algo por el estilo.**

**-Traeré mas arroz**-. Anuncio Kaoru levantándose.

Cuando abrió la puerta el plato se le cayo a suelo.

**-Kaoru que ocurre**-. Alarmado kenshin se acercó.

-**Es un sueño**-. Señalo a las dos figuras en el patio.

Kenshin miro y abrió los ojos a más no poder. Megumi y Sano igual.

**-Mami, papi-.** Corrió Sayoki. Quien fue recibido por sus padres mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían por los ojos de los mayores.

Kenji seguía parado. No podía creer que lo hubieran conseguido. Pero salió de su estado cuando sintió que alguien lo alzaba y abrazaba. Un abrazo cálido, lleno de amor y ternura. No era su madre.

**-Gracias a Dios, hijo mío-.** Kenshin lo abrazaba como nunca antes. Mientras lloraba dando gracias.

**-Papa**-. El niño se abrazo a el.

El padre comenzó a dar vueltas en el patio lleno de dicha.

En el piso superior Aoshi y los gemelos salieron de la sala de meditación. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver a Kenji y a Sayoki. ¿Como abrían logrado huir de el? Pronto las observaciones se hicieron a un lado para dejar paso a la felicidad. Los gemelos corrieron a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso..

**-Kenji-.** Se oyó una voz.

Kaoru se encontraba arrodillada en la puerta. Kenshin se acercó y le paso a Kenji. Madre he hijo intentaban fusionarse. Era clara la falta que los niños les hicieron a sus padres.

**-Kenji**-. Se oyeron dos voces.

-**Keikun, kaika-.** El niño de tiro sobre sus amigos-. **¿Estáis bien?**

**-Si. ¿y tu?-.** pregunto Kai.

**-Si. Tenia pesadillas pues no sabia como estabais.**

**-No te preocupes somos muy duros-.** Sonrió Kei-. ¿**Y tu como estas pequeño?**

**-Bie.. sabes papi tenia musos jugeutes.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-Era el paraíso de cualquier niño**-. Confirmo Kenji.

Todos entraron en la sala. Kenji fue colocado entre sus padres. Sayoki estaba en el regazo de su padre mientras agarraba la manga del kimono de su madre. Keikun y Kaika a ambos lado de su padres.

**-Kenji-chan-.** Hablo Aoshi-. **¿Viste a Misao?**

Todos callaron.

**-Veréis...-.** el niño agacho la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión:

**-¿Dígame doctor como esta la mujer?**

**-Esta débil, pero hemos detenido la hemorragia. Tendrá que descansar unos días.**

**-Bien-.** Dijo Kakun.

**-Sobrino ¿no te parece que te as pasado?**

**-Se lo tenia merecido-.** Sonrió triunfante-. **Que se deprima y nos de paz.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno como lo prometido es deuda he aquí el nuevo capitulo. Que les pareció? Se que halagarse a uno mismo parece impropio y hace parecer a uno vanidoso, pero tengo que decirlo, es el mejor capitulo que he escrito. La verdad es que me he quedado super a gusto y espero que vosotros tengáis a misma sensación.

Gracias de corazón a **x-Misao-x** (Los malentendidos llevaran a Misao ha... sorpresa... ya lo veras en el próximo capitulo jejeje acaba de salirme una cola y dos cuernos), **Rinko chan (**Hola compañera. Gracias por tu mensaje me hizo ilusión saber que te parecía que los personajes estuvieran bien caracterizados, gracias. Besos), **Milk chan** ( aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, de lo mas apasionante. Espero que te aya gustado cuídate.), **Luna Sol Nocturno**( todas las ideas que tengas serán bien recibidas), **AoshMi Seshlin **(todas hemos sido novatas en algun momento. Yo por mi parte agradecerte tu mensaje y animarte a que escribas algo. Una abrazo muy fuerte)**, Ali-chan6** (espero actualizar yin yan en dos semanas (exámenes en medio) pero se me esta haciendo escribir los capítulos, se lo que quiero decir pero no se como expresároslos. Un lío de lo lindo. Pero yo intentare hacerlo todo lo mas rápido que pueda. Y tu también actualiza que ya es hora) **y Gabyhyatt** (engañarlo no pero el sobrino tendrá su merecido en breve. Ya lo veras).

Bueno como me siento orgullosa de lo que acabo de publicar pediré un **mínimo de 8 reviews**. Jiji os aseguro que el próximo capitulo lo merece.

Hasta entonces gracias a todos los lectores.

Cuídense

Misao de Shinamori


	16. Chapter 16

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena**

_blablabla_** pensamientos**

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

**Capítulo 16: Preludio**

**-Y así conseguimos escapar**-. Termino Kenji-chan.

-**Comprendo**-. Keshin.

**-Misao siempre piensa más en los demás que en ella misma**-. Anuncio Kaoru-. **Por eso la he admirado siempre.**

**-Pero no tuvo que ser así-**. Exclamo Kenji-. **No ahora que**...-. callo.

**-¿Ahora que -que?-.** pregunto Aoshi. Estaba claro que algo más había.

**-Ella me lo dijo, pero no se si lo sabéis... yo... no debería meter me.**

**-¿Que le pasa a mama?-.** pregunto un Keikun muy preocupado.

Todos lo observaron y Megumi y Kaoru por fin recordaron. Estaba claro lo que el niño escondía.

**-No creo que el deba decirlo-.** Afirmo Megumi-. **Es un tema delicado.**

**-Niños hacer el favor y iros con Sakura. Cuidad de los pequeños.**

Los niños a regañadientes aceptaron, mientras los hombres no entendían nada de lo que sucedía.

**-¿Entonces nos vamos o nos quedamos?-. **pregunto el luchador.

**-Primero Aoshi debe saber algo.**

El interesado se sentó frente a las mujeres.

**-No se porque no te lo dijo, talvez no tuvo tiempo o no encontró el momento adecuado-**. Comenzó Kaoru.

**-Decirme ¿el que?**

**-Aoshi-.** Lo llamo Magumi-. **Misao esta en estado de buena esperanza.**

**-QUE!**

**-Y eso que es-.** Susurro Sano a Ken, que miraba aluciando a su esposa-. **Kenshin**.

**-Misao..es...esta embarazada**-. balbuceo Aoshi.

-**Si**-. Afirmaron las mujeres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kenshin abría paso por el bosque, su objetivo era el escondite de la mayor sanguijuela del mundo Takada. Sano por su parte lo seguía muy de cerca, sin perder el paso, y imaginando in cesar lo que le aria a ese cerdo cuando lo encontrara.

Por otra parte Aoshi se mantenía distante. Absorto en sus pensamientos.

_-"Embarazada... embarazada... Misao esta embarazada_"-. una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-. "_Otro niño o niña... pensé que después de los gemelos no querría tener mas... pero ella deseaba una niña y la tuvimos... ya ahora... pero por que no me lo dijo... por que se lo callo. No lo comprendo... si mis hijos son mi vida y junto con ella... mi razón para existir en este mundo... volveré a ser padre a los 38... bueno ella tiene 28... pero que tontería es esa"-._ Miro hacia delante y apretó el paso-. "_Espérame Misao... allá voy... te sacare de allí... estaremos los 6 de nuevo juntos... y juro que matare a ese cretino... Dios por favor cuida de que nada les ocurra."_

.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Misao abrió los ojos lentamente y se llevo la mano a la cabeza. Le dolía mucho y noto una venda alrededor. Se había dado un golpe y al parecer un buen golpe.

**-Veo que despertaste.**

**-Ka...Kakun.**

**-Misao, Misao, Misao**-. La mujer se incorporó-. **Como es posible que alguien como tu pueda cometer la estupidez de intentar huir.**

-...

**-Pensé que serias más sensata... sobretodo... valorando lo que había en juego.**

**-Sigo viva, y los niños han escapado.**

-**No todos los niños-.** La miro con una fría expresión-. **No Nato.**

**-¿Qué?-.** Misao no comprendía "_Talvez Kenji se quedo. No seria estúpido"_

**-Significa no nacido.**

La sangre se le helo y el mundo se abrió bajo los pies. Su conciencia se esfumo, su cabeza voló.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-SAITO!-.** exclamaron a coro los guerreros.

**-No el emperador de roma. Pues claro que soy yo.**

**-¿Pero se puede saber que narices haces tu aquí?-.** se altero Sano.

**-Cabeza de Gallo, a que viene esa estúpida pregunta...**

**-¿Como?-.** mientras ken agarraba a un enfurecido gallo de pelea.

**-...esta claro que he venido a proteger los intereses de mis clientes.**

**-OROOOOOO**

**-Veréis hace unos días...**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Señor, una niña trae una nota para usted dice que es muy importante.**

**-Una niña. No creo que sea importante estoy ocupado.**

**-Pero jefe esa niña me a pedido que le diga que el lobo no rechaza una caza.**

**-Así que el lobo no rechaza un caza.**

**-Señor?**

**-Bien tráela.**

**-Hola. ¿Es usted Haime Saito?**

**-Si ¿que deseas?**

**-Unos chicos me a dado esta carta para usted.**

El hombre cogió la carta y la carta.

"_Hola tío Saito, somos Kai y Kei._

_Seremos breves, como a ti te gusta, pero primero sentimos avisarte tan tarde. Veras nuestra madre, hermana e hijos de Sano y Kenshin han sido secuestrados. Según nuestra teoría por Henry Takada, el bestia ese de las drogas y el trafico de armas ilegales. Por ello te pedimos ayuda. De esa que tu sabes dar; en las sombras._

Y también queremos avisarte de que esta noche se producirá un robo. Es maldito desalmado les a pedido a nuestros padres que roben el dinero de unos chino que llegara hoy al puerto de Kyoto. A cambio liberara a uno de los niños. Por favor si hay alguna manera en la que nos puedas ayudar hazlo. Nosotros te lo agradeceríamos.

_Nuestros padres no podrán solos. Y solo tu puedes ayudarlos. Por favor tío ayúdalos; por nosotros._

_Ha cambio te tendremos informado. Además pillar con las manos en la masa a un traficante de ese calibre con las manos en la masa significaría un subida importante en el sueldo ¿ verdad?_

_Cuídate._

_Kaika y Keikun, ONI2"_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los tres hombre abrieron tanto la boca que casi les llegaba asta el suelo. Hasta que Sanosuke reacciono.

**-ONI2 ¿que leche significa eso?**

**-Es su propia marca de identificaion-.** le contesto Aoshi-. P**or decirlo de alguna manera.**

**-Ahhhhhhh**

Los tres hombres se acercaron a la saliente. Desde alli se veia la guarida.

**-Pero ahora decirme ¿cual es vuestro plan?**

**-Entrar a saco y sacar a Misao de allí**-. Anuncio animadamente Sano en pose de guerra.

**-Que querrán hacer con una mujer embarazada-.** pensó en voz alta Saito.

-**OROOOOOOO**

**-¿Como?-.** sano

**-Es que todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo**-. exclamo un furioso Aoshi

**-Se lo dijo a Tokio, y ella a mi.**

**-¿Pero por que no hablo conmigo?**

**-No se la razón**-. continuo Saito-. **Solo entendía algo de una conversación y una vida tranquila antes de que ellos llegaran.**

**-Esto empieza a parecerse a los culebrones que mi mujer se compra en los quioscos-. **Le susurro Ken a Sano.

**-Si, pero mejor**-. Sonrió Sano-. **Oye a que conversación se refería. ¿Aoshi?**

La cabeza de Aoshi empezó a funcionar.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

3 meses antes:

Misao salía de la habitación de los gemelos y se dirigía a la de Sakura.

**-La niña esta agotada y ya se a dormido. Que te parece si la dejamos descansar tranquila-. **Le dijo Aoshi.

Misao intento entrar en la habitación pero su marido la cargo entre sus poderosos brazos (Un pañuelo para todas las que se imagine esa escena). La llevo a la habitación.

**-No seas malo, déjame que le de un besito.**

**-Tus besitos siempre terminan siendo un cargamento de ellos. Y terminas por despertarla-.** Aoshi la brazo con fuerza-. **Pero si quieres puedes dármelos a mi.**

**-Que malo eres-.** Lo agarro del cuello-. **Sabes que para ti siempre hay besitos, los mejores.**

Comenzaron a besarse con mas pasión. Hasta que Misao se separo de el. Lo miraba a los ojos.

**-Quiero darte la gracias por estos 8 años tan maravillosos-.** Le tomo el rostro de su amado entre su pequeñas manos-. **Y por nuestros maravillosos hijos.**

**-Gracias a ti**-. La abrazo y la coloco en su regazo, protectoramente**-. Por estar siempre que lo he necesitado. Te amo pequeña. Nunca pude imaginar tal felicidad**.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados. Asta que Aoshi hablo.

**-Sabes siempre me acuerdo del tiempo en el que estuvimos sin los niños, juntos tu y yo.**

**-No fue mucho tiempo.**

**-Tienes razón, dos meses de noviazgo y 9 meses después ya teníamos a los gemelos.**

**-Tienes puntería-. **Rio.

**-Verdad que si-.** Sonrió-. **Lo hecho de menos. Ahora todo es diferente. Todo cambio de golpe con los gemelos; más preocupaciones, más trabajo, más estrés. No se es como si nunca paráramos.**

**-Bueno también tiene cosas buenas.**

**-Si pero, no es lo mismo. Aquella época me gustaba mucho.**

Misao quedo en silencio.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_-"No puede ser eso... pero si le deje claro que nunca fui más feliz que ahora... esta mujer..."_ suspiro "_ahora no hay nada que hacer... solo volverla a tener entre mis brazos y pedirle una explicación... o aclararle de una vez el lió d su cabeza... para ello tengo que actuar ya"_

**-Bueno como veo que vosotros no estáis para pensar.-.** _"Kai tenia razón, no piensan, parecen animales celando su propiedad. Pobres idiotas"-. _**Por ello este es el plan.**

-**Mandón**-. Sano le saco la lengua.

**-Mocoso y tu padre**-. Ironizo Saito-. **Déjate de tonterías. Hay que actuar de inmediato y a poder ser quisiera que actuáramos como adultos hechos y derechos.**

**-...-**. lo miraron atento.

**-Hay guardias por todas partes, pero no creo que sean mayor problema. Según me he podido informar el despacho te Takada se encuentra en el primer piso. Si os parece bien Kenshin y Sanosuke se encargaran de el.**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Yo estoy de acuerdo.**

**-Mientras nosotros iremos a por Kakun...**

**-¿Sabes donde se encuentra el mal nacido de el?**

**-No lo se muy bien. Pero al parecer tiene su nidito de amor en la planta subterránea, donde se encuentra con todo tipo de mujeres "liberales". Probaremos allí.**

**-¿Y si no?**

**-Estáis tontos o que!-. **no podía creer que hubieran perdido su fuerza mental en tal grado-. **Preguntando se llega a Roma. Vamos el cambio de guardia esta apunto de suceder. Será el momento más adecuado para atacar.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Tío ¿no crees que deberíamos marcharnos de aquí?**

**-Si los mocosos consiguieron huir y llegar a su casa esos hombres ya deben estar en camino**-. Mientras fumaba un habano-. **No. Movernos ahora seria inútil. Será mejor que nos preparemos.**

**-¿Cual es tu plan?**

**-Podríamos usar a la mujer de escudo.**

**-Lo dudo. Desde la ultima conversación que tuvimos... podría decirse que dejo de ser persona. Pero lo intentare, deseo enfrentarme a Aoshi y machacarlo. Por ello coloca a los hombres en posición que empujen a esa rata al gran salón subterráneo.**

**-Como quieras.**

**-Señor Takada nos informan que cuatro hombres intentan entrar por la fuerza.**

**-Ya están aquí. Ve a por la muchacha y suerte Kakun.**

**-Lo mismo digo.**

**-No te preocupes esta vez estoy muy bien preparado-. **Una sonrisa oscura curvo sus labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Aoshi, Saito. Buena suerte.**

**-Lo mismo para vosotros.**

**-Shinomori me tiene a mi. Pero vosotros dos...**

**-Y ahora que te pasa maldito lobo.**

**-Nada. Pensar que vuestras familias, al completo os esperan. No perdáis la cabeza, ahora más que nunca debéis estar centrados. Por vuestros hijos y esposas.**

Saito hecho a corre hacia las escaleras que daban al paso inferior. Aoshi sin pensárselo dos veces lo siguió.

**-Sabes Sano, empiezo a creer que los hijos de Aoshi tienen razón.**

**-Te equivocas, lo que acabamos de presenciar es un milagro. Un milagro amigo mío.**

**-¡A POR ELLOS!.**

**-Don milagros. Tenemos trabajo.**

Ambos guerreros atacaron con fuerza a los enemigos que se interponían en su camino. Uno o mil no importaba, tenían un objetivo que pensaban cumplir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakun entro en una habitación oscura. Vio ropa y jarrones rotos.

**-Pequeña¿otro ataque de ira?**

**-...**

**-¿Sabes que para los cristianos es un pecado capital?**

**-...**

**-Igual que la de matar a tu propio hijo.**

**-NO, NO , NO, NO-.** Lloraba desesperada. Se mecía en un rincón como un animal herido-. **Yo no..-.** susurro.

**-¿No que?**

**-No quería, no quería matarlo, fue un accidente, no, no, no...**

**-Si cariño yo lo se-.** La abrazo-. **Pero el no lo entenderá. Porque mataste a su hijo. Cada vez que te mire te odiara.**

-...-. las lagrimas caían sin cesar en su rostro-. **Odiar...**

**-Si mataste a su hijo.**

**-...**

**-Aoshi ya no te quiere, viene armado para acabar contigo**-. Susurro a su oído.

-**No, el... el ...me... quiere...**

**-El es feliz, por que tiene sus hijos, pero has matado a uno de ellos.**

En la cabeza de Misao las imágenes y el tiempo se mezclaban en un cúmulo de recuerdos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Recuerdo 1: Mis hijos son lo más importante para mi.

Recuerdo 2: No hay nada más para mi que ellos.

Recuerdo3: Los adoro.

Recuerdo 4: Daría mi vida por ellos.

Recuerdo 5: nunca he sido más feliz.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Vamos, ven conmigo.**

Misao no tenia fuerzas para negar lo evidente. Había matado a su propio hijo. Podía haber esperado a que las pruebas finalizaran y ella y su bebe estarían bien cuando los encontraran.

Pero como suponer que todo saldría bien. Como saber que no debía hacer nada. Ella sabia el riesgo. Pero no pensó que las cosas ocurrieran así. Creyó salir indemne o sino morir. Morir por los niños que quería tanto como a los suyos. Moriría por no ver a Aoshi entre rejas por todo lo que lo estarían obligando a hacer. Pero nunca pensó que la vida le arrebatará a su pequeño de un modo tan cruel. Y ahora...

¿Qué hacer¿cómo actuar¿El la odia?

...como seguir adelante con dignidad.

Kakun la guió por los pasillo y entro al gran salón. Donde esperaría al mal nacido de Aoshi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sano y Kenshin llegaron al despacho grande y elegante. Digno de un mafioso. Tras la mesa y sentado en el sillón; Takada.

**-Mi más sincera enhorabuena. **

**-Maldito bastado. Como te has atrevido-.** Sano intento lanzarse encima.

**-Tranquilízate un poco Sagara. Tengo algo que decirle a tu amigo.**

**-Que quieres.**

**-Veras. Hasta que vosotros aparecisteis en mi vida todo iba de maravilla. Solo me ocupaba de amasar la fortuna que con tanto esfuerzo gané.**

**-Esfuerzo!-.** Grito el luchador-. **A costa de la vida de los demás.**

**-Eso también. Bueno como decía... Entonces me encarcelaron. Os aseguro que han sido los peores de mi vida...**

**-Pues cualquiera diría que deseas regresas-.** Dijo Kenshin.

-**Una interrupción más y dejo a Battusai sin la información que desea.**

**-Y según tu ¿que información deseo yo?**

**-Ya no tienes nada con que manipularnos.**

**-Yo diría que tengo tres...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aoshi y Saito lucharon contra barios guardias. Hasta que llegaron a un punto sin elección. A una puerta.

-**Entremos**-. Afirmo el ninja.

Abrieron las puertas y la habitación se fue iluminando.

Un escalofrió cruzo la espalda de Aoshi. En una esquina agazapada, hecha un ovillo y llorando a mares estaba Misao. Blanca y sus ojos sin vida.

**-NO-.** Corrió hacia ella. Enfurecido "¿_Que le han hecho_ _esos mala nacidos?"._

Pero cuando la mujer vio el semblante del hombre retrocedió, huyó de el. El se paralizo, no entendía tal acción. Volvió a intentarlo a intentar estrecharla, como siempre lo hacia para calmar su dolor. Pero ella lo rehusó.

**-Mi amor que...**

**-¿Te extraña que huya de ti?**

**-Tu eres... tu eres Kakun Kambara-.** Dijo un extrañado Aoshi.

**-Vaya te acuerdas de mi. Me alegro. **

**-¿Tu eres el sobrino de Takada?**

**-En efecto soy yo. Mi madre era la hermana de Takada**-. Dio unos pasos para ponerse delante de ex okashira**-. Como veo que me recuerdas no tendré que explicarte porque deseo matarte.**

**-A mi me gustaría saberlo**-. Acoto Saito.

**-En versión corta-.** Se apresuro a decir Aoshi-. **Este hombre estuvo detrás de MI esposa, pero lo rechazo.**

**-Le dije a ella que contigo solo sufriría. **

Aoshi frunció el entrecejo.

**-Y como ves tenia razón. Has conseguido destruirla.**

**-Yo no tengo la culpa de su estado actual. Conmigo siempre sonrió y la felicidad se reflejaba en su rostro**-. Hizo una pausa para tomar aire-. **Kami sabe que daría todo por ella y que cada día que he estado a su lado he intentado que se sintiera a gusto y amada. Un ser importante, el más importante de mi vida. Su estado actual se debe a esta situación. Tu le has hecho algo. Y exijo saber la verdad.**

-**Exigir**-. Desenvaino su espada-. **No tienes derechos a exigir. Pero si quieres saber algo te lo diré.**

Saito se quedo a un lado "_Esto se pone interesante. Cuando vuelva se lo contare a Tokio. Le encantan las historias de amor y los triángulos amorosos. A mi personalmente esto me parece patético. Aunque visto de otro modo ¿quien diría que a Shinomori le pasaría algo similar?"._

**-Habla de una vez.**

**-En primer lugar te dejare claro que ella a sido mía.**

**-Ni en sueños-.** Se apresuro Aoshi-. **Ella jamás se entregaría a alguien tan ruin como tu. Y como se te aya ocurrido forzarla yo...-.** las palabras no podían brotar de su garganta.

**-En definitiva muchacho. Prepárate para morir del modo más cruel que te puedas imaginar-.** Saito hablo por primera vez-. **Ya es suficiente. Empezar de una vez. Yo mientras tanto seguiré haciendo limpieza-**. Comenzó a irse-. **Ha! y Shinomori**.

**-¿Si?**

**-No le pongas esa cara de perro rabioso. Por que espantas a todos.**

**-Comencemos.**

**-Solo una palabra más-.** Lo dijo en voz bien alta**-. No Nato.**

El lloro de Misao se intensifico.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Bueno y como lo prometido es deuda e aquí el nuevo capitulo. Como veis ya tenemos a todos los protagonistas cara a cara. Ya falta poco para terminar, pero todavía quedan sorpresas os lo aseguro. Y que conste, son **gratas sorpresas**.

Bueno paso directamente a agradecer los rewievs (8 lo consegui jiji):

**Ali-chan6**: Bueno los nuevos capítulos de Yin yang tendrán que esperar. Estoy de examenes y apenas tengo tiempo para nada. De todos modos cuando termine el curso en dos semanas escribiré dos súper capítulos (espero) uno para Yin Yang y otro para La perla del mediterráneo. Bueno espero con ansias tus actualizaciones. Besos amiga.

**AoshMi SeshLin**: Me alegra poder saludarte de nuevo. Eso es buena señal ¿verdad? E pedido 8 reviews por que quería subir el cache jeje y lo e conseguido (por los pelos) estoy muy contenta y espero que este capitulo te dejé tan buen sabor de boca como a mi. Cuídate.

**Marinne-chan**: bueno ya he actualizado, espero que la espera aya merecido la pena. Por mi parte te agradezco tu opinión y te agradezco que te tomaras un ratito para escribirme. Sayonara.

**Gabyhyat**t: Los niños ya están fuera, misa tiene una depresión y las sorpresas están por llegar. Se que estáis empezando a pensar que soy mala. Últimamente solo escribo cosas así. Pero espero que en los próximos capitulo pueda remediarlo. Muchos besos .

**Alexandra Shinomori**: Bueno después de tres hijos la única cara que puede poner es de interrogación. Por que no se lo dijo? Ya pondré una conversación sobre el tema. Y no seas negativa no soy tan malvada. Uajajajaja o si. Todavía quedan puntos por aclarar. Un abrazote.

**Senfhi**: Lo siento mucho amiga pero dudo que este capitulo te aya aclarado alguna duda. Pero no te preocupes que en una cosa tienes razón Aoshi Venganza Venganza. Jeje las demás dudas en los próximos episodios. Sayonara.

**Luna Sol Nocturno**: Jejeje tendré muy en cuenta tu historieta y la petición de la pareja. Me hizo ilusión tu historieta y me pregunto quienes serian las tres personas que aran sashimi conmigo si no cumplo las exigencias jejeje. Bueno como no puedo decir lo que sucederá solo puedo decirte que tengas en cuenta estas dos palabras: sorpresas y ...mas sorpresas.

**x-Misao-x:** Antes de nada podrías decirme que es Pucha es que no lo pillo aunque me suena a bruja jeje. por otro lado tengo que anunciarte que el bebe no era imaginario sino real. Después de dos embarazos y casi tres meses de embarazo que tenia pues lo normal seria darse cuenta digo yo. Por cierto las quejas también son bien venidas de ese modo puedo mejorar mis fics o ignoraros xd que no. Si tienes quejas dímelas sin miedo. Cuídate mucho y sigue disfrutando.

Bueno solo anunciaros que estoy muy contenta de haber conseguido llegar al numero 70 de los reviews. Y espero que podamos seguir con este ritmo todos, cada uno con sus fics. Yo por mi parte desearos lo merjor.

**Proximo capitulo: Venganza I**

unico requisito para subir el capitulo unos cuantos reviews.

besos para todos

Misao de Shinamori


	17. Chapter 17

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

"_Blablablabla"_ pensamientos

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

En el anterior episodio de Venganza:

Sano y Kenshin llegaron al despacho grande y elegante. Digno de un mafioso. Tras la mesa y sentado en el sillón; Takada.

**-Mi más sincera enhorabuena. **

**-Maldito bastado. Como te has atrevido-.** Sano intento lanzarse encima.

**-Tranquilízate un poco Sagara. Tengo algo que decirle a tu amigo.**

**-Que quieres.**

**-Veras. Hasta que vosotros aparecisteis en mi vida todo iba de maravilla. Solo me ocupaba de amasar la fortuna que con tanto esfuerzo gané.**

**-Esfuerzo!-.** Grito el luchador-. **A costa de la vida de los demás.**

**-Eso también. Bueno como decía... Entonces me encarcelaron. Os aseguro que han sido los peores de mi vida...**

**-Pues cualquiera diría que deseas regresas-.** Dijo Kenshin.

-**Una interrupción más y dejo a Battusai sin la información que desea.**

**-Y según tu ¿que información deseo yo?**

**-Ya no tienes nada con que manipularnos.**

**-Yo diría que tengo tres...**

**Y ahora:

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17: Venganza I Jaque**

**-Yo diría que tengo tres buenos argumentos.**

**-Explícate-. **Exigió Himura

**-Yahiko Moyi, su novia Tsubame y una bebita...**

**-To-Tomoe-. **Ken se quedo pálido.

**-Eso es Tomoe. Pero hoy me habéis encontrado de buen humor y te daré la oportunidad de liberarlos-. **Le lanzo un pergamino**-. Puedes marcharte si lo deseas y liberarlos. Eso si, deberás vencer al guardia. **

**-Márchate-. **Anuncio Sanosuke**-. Yo me encargo de el.**

Kenshin fulmino a Takada con la mirada. Pero ya no era el mismo hombre que se acobardaba ante tales acciones, la cárcel fue una escuela muy dura. Kenshin hecho a correr de nuevo por los pasillos

Sanosuke volvió a posar la mirada en Takada. Estaba claro que guardaba un as bajo la manga.

**-Bien ahora que tu amigo no esta podemos comenzar.**

**-¿Sin ametralladora?-. **ironizo**-. No puedo creérmelo.**

**-No deberías confiarte de esa manera-. **Sonrió**-. No soy el mismo Takeda de antes.**

**-Eso esta claro eres peor.**

Takeda atacó con los puños. En los años que paso allí entreno durante horas para poder conseguir una fuerza que le permitiera fenecer a luchadores de alto nivel. Sano era fuerte pero el también

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

kenshin subió al desván donde encontró a un guerrero.

**-¿Eres tu el guardián?**

**-Si soy yo.**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Intentando descifrar el enigma que cada persona tiene en su interior. Si lo conseguían, vencer al otro seria coser y cantar.

**-Y tu debes ser Himura. Vienes a por los chicos y el bebe?**

**-Si-. **Su mirada comenzó a dorarse-.** Por tu propio bien te sugiero que te hagas a un lado. Tu no podrás vencerme.**

**-Creo que nada esta decidido asta que se hace. Por ello no cantes victoria caruso.**

Kenshin desenvaino su sakabato y se preparo para atacar. Pese a la promesa que hizo de no volver a matar, algo estaba claro. Por su familia mataría y se condenaría al mismo infierno si servia para que siguieran vivos y protegidos.

El hombre saco una lanza que tenia dos afiladas cuchillas a ambos lados. La tensión fue en aumento.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.**

Sanosuke se pasaba la mano por el labio partido.

**-Veo que ya no eres el mismo.**

**-Como ves la cárcel a surtido un efecto positivo en mi.**

Sanosuke volvió a atacar.

**-Ya lo entiendo, crees que puedes vencerme a mi. Pero si Kenshin estuviera aquí la cosa no te pintaría así de bien.**

**-Juntos puede que seáis invencibles pero por separado. Bueno para mi es mas fácil.**

Sano lo golpeo y Takada perdió el equilibrio.

**-No cantes Victorio. Pues te aseguro que yo seré el único que disfrutara de la victoria.**

Takada se levanto y corrió hacia una esquina.

**-Yo no diría eso-. **Pateo un cajón**-. Pues los malos hábitos nunca desaparecen.**

**-Una ametralladora-. **Sano abrió los ojos a no poder**-. Eres un mierda que no sabe hacer nada.**

**-Puede, pero este mierda tiene dinero. Y tu hijo me aprecia.**

Sano frunció el ceño.

**-¿Algo que decir antes de morir?**

**-Después de ti.**

La ametralladora comenzó a hacer un ruido atronador. Persiguiendo como si de una lluvia de meteoritos se tratara a Sanosuke.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-**No tengo tiempo para perder**-. Se posiciono en modo de ataque-. **Perdóname por acabar contigo tanta rapidez.**

El hombre se posiciono, pero lo único que pudo hacer es ponerse en guardia y ver unos ojos dorados como el oro acercarse a el. Después un grito.

**-Tecnica Hitten Mitsorugy ryu.**

El hombre cayo como un saco de patatas.

Kenshin paso sobre el y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía. Ante el un pilar de piedra maciza.

Se acerca y toma la nota que había hay.

"_No creerás que te lo dejare tan fácil ¿verdad? Me he asegurado un comodín que no pienso darte con tanta premura. Llegados a este punto tienes dos opciones regresar por donde as venido o bajar a la planta subterránea y seguir las instrucciones que están al dorso. El tiempo vuela Himura. Tic Tac Tic Tac."_

-**Maldita seas. Rezare para que Sano no acabe contigo y así poder despedazarte yo. Hoy conocerás al autentico carnicero te lo aseguro.**

Su impotencia cada vez era mayor. Cuando llego a la prisión en la que retuvieron a su hijo pensó que no podía algo tan desagradable como lo de los últimos días. Pero se equivocó. Pero lamentarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo seria estúpido. Lo que tenia que hacer era encontrar a su niña y sacarla de allí para después... bueno disfrutar un poco con Takada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Kaoru una nota para usted**-. Anuncio Omasu.

-**Muchas gracias. ¿Como se encuentra Mgumi?**

**-Bien. Al parecer fue una falsa alarma-.** La mujer sonrió-. **Pero me parece que el niño que espera Megumi-san va a ser tan impaciente como sus papas**.

-**Si**-. Sonrió Kaoru-. **Yo espero que no salga estresado. Pues con todo lo que hemos vivido.**

**-Jejejeje si. Si me disculpa voy a atender a Sakura. La pobre hecha de menos a su mama.**

**-Todos la echamos de menos-.** Miro por la ventana-. **Pero se que volverá con nosotros.**

Omasu asintió con la cabeza y se retiro. Kaoru abrió el sobre.

"_Querida Kaoru:_

_Te escribo para hacerte saber que hemos legado bien. No hemos tenido ningún percance y Tomoe se esta portando de maravilla. Me alegro de que se parezca a su padre y no a la bruja de su madre..."_

**-Ya veras cuando te pille Yahiko**-. Apretaba el puño.

"_Espero que las cosas allí vayan mejorando. Por favor tenme al tanto de cualquier suceso. Y tened presente que pase lo que pase contáis con mi apoyo. _

_Cuídense mucho._

_Atentamente Yahiko, Tsubame y Tomoe"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin llego al nuevo punto que le indicaba el mapa que se encontraba detrás de la nota.

**-Que extraño por que no hay guardianes?-.** el temor lo inundo**-. No...no... no puede** **ser...**

Abrió la puerta y suspiro. La imagen de verlos... esa imagen lo desgarro. Pero por primera vez se alegro de que la habitación estuviera vacía.

En medio un pilar y otra nota.

"_Sorpresa, sorpresa. Tu nena no se encuentra aquí. La verdad es que no soportaría a un bebe tan pequeño. Pero el tiempo que me has dado me será muy útil para acabar con los demás. Sin que una cucaracha como tu se interponga._

_Atentamente, un viejo amigo"_

Kenshin frunció el entrecejo. Ese maldito se había atrevido a jugar con el y con sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera odio a Shishio de la manera que lo estaba odiando a el. Estaba claro que ese hombre no tenia escrúpulos.

Un ruido ensordecedor lo saco de su pensamiento.

**-Eso... parece**-. Kenshin giro hacia la puerta de la habitación-. **SANOSUKE!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

kenshin corrió de vuelta por todos los pasillos que anteriormente había cruzado. Deshaciendo la distancia realizada. Cada vez estaba más seguro. Takada estaba utilizando una ametralladora. Su plan desde el principio fue enfrentarse con ellos por separado. Y ellos habían caído en la trampa. Sanosuke no tendría ninguna oportunidad. El samurai solo pensaba en llegar a tiempo. Porque sino...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kenshin abrió los ojos a mas no poder. En frente suyo estaba takada, y a la izquierda Son. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver en el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Takada había conseguido herirlo. Y al parecer con los puños. Vio su cara marcada, pero lo mas impresionante era su brazo. A Sano le colgaba el brazo izquierdo. Sin vida. Lo tenia roto. Oh aun peor, tenia una bala incrustada.

**-SANOSUKE-.** Grito desesperado.

-**Kenshin**-. Estaba aturdido, pero observo en la dirección a su amigo**-. Lo as conseguido.**

**-Estas bien.**

**-Claro, pero me parece que no voy a ser muy útil.**

**-No digas eso. Lo as echo bien. Has resistido como un campeón.**

Sanosuke sonrió, quería que no se preocupara. Pero necesitaba un medico.

**-Veo que has llegado. Pensé que me darías más tiempo-. **Sonrió-. **Pero tu amigo ya no me puede molestar. **

**-Sabes quien fui y sabes lo que ocurrió la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos y aun así tienes la osadía de mostrarte orgulloso?**

**-Creo que os e dejado claro que no soy el mismo de antes. Ahora no me pillareis desprevenido. Y ya no tengo un jefe de mis hombres traidor. Vuestra lealtad es patética.**

**-Nosotros somos leales con quien se lo merece**-. Anuncio Sano-. **Pero una rata vil y ruin como tu no se merece lealtad.**

**-Tiene razón alguien como tu merece algo más hecho para su nivel-.** Ken se posiciono en modo de combate.

**-Crees que puedes vencerme?**

**-...**

**-Bien adelante.**

Takada agarraba la ametralladora, apunto a Kenshin y disparo. Las balas comenzaron a salir una tras otra, con velocidad y sin descanso. Kenshin usando su habilidad física, que todavía conservaba, corrió de una lado a otro. Poco a poco se acerco asta takada.

**-No tan deprecia**-. Takada estiro el brazo y con una navaja, sacada de su manga corto una cuerda-. **Es hora de caer.**

El suelo comenzó a vibrar bajo los pies de los chicos y una ranura comenzó a abrirse.

-**Esto se hunde-.** Grito el luchador-. **Ken debes retroceder**.

Sano corrió en dirección opuesta al arma asta llegar a la puerta. Se giro, pero no veía nada. El humo no dejaba ver nada de lo que ocurrió.

**-KENSHIN!**

No hubo respuesta. Sano miro por todas las esquinas pero no vio nada. Su mirada volvió a fijarse en la de Henry.

**-Maldito.**

**-Como ves tengo mis trucos. Y por lo que veo tu amigo a caído en el pozo. Te cuento un secreto. Este pozo tiene una profundidad de 50 metros. **

**-...**

**-¿Quieres dedicarle algunas palabras a tu amigo muerto? Vas adelante, no tendrás mejor oportunidad que esta. Talvez no tengas ni una oportunidad.**

**-Deja que lo haga yo por el.**

**-Esa voz.**

**-No es posible.**

Kenshin estaba encaramado en una de las esquinas del techo. Con un ágil salto se puso encima de la ametralladora.

**-Felices pesadillas Takada**-. Y con una estocada lo derribo.

Kenshin observo el cuerpo del hombre era tan patético que incluso su cara mostraba su verdadero ser. La del diablo.

-**Púdrete en el infierno.**

Sano dio la vuelta a la habitación por el pasillo de fuera.

**-Ken esta...?**-. Pregunto temeroso.

**-Gente como el no merece vivir-.** Los ojos de Ken seguían dorados. Esto atemorizo a su amigo-. **Yo fui una carnicero sangriento. Y admito mi culpa. Pero jamás ataque a gente inocente, ni a mujeres ni a niños. Esos actos solo te desacreditan como hombre y como ser humano. Se que tengo que pagar por lo que hice, incluso ahora. Pero dejarle vivir habría sido una error mayor.**

**-Kenshin.**

**-Sabes es la primera vez que mato a alguien y no me siento mal por ello-.** Los miro a los ojos-. ¿**Crees que eso es malo.?**

**-No. El nos a hecho sufrir más de lo que nos merecíamos. Además-.** Sonrió-. **Si no lo hubieras hecho tulo abría hecho yo. Te lo aseguro.**

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza. Cerro los ojos y tomo aire. Al abrir de nuevo los ojs ya no eran dorados si no el lila que le caracterizaba. Ya estaba tranquilo.

**-Será mejor que vayamos con Aoshi seguro que necesita ayuda.**

**-Claro. El hombre se encuentra a solas con Saito**-. Suspiro-. **Incluso Kami necesitaría ayuda estando con el.**

Ambos sonrieron y echaron a correr por los pasillos. Debían encontrarlos y ayudarlos par que esta pesadilla se terminara de una vez por todas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Bien Shinomori-san, como ve que su esposa no se quiere marchar con usted**-. Se acercó a Misao-. **Talvez debería marcharse.**

**-Aléjate de ella-.** Se acercaba con paso decidido.

Pero Misao también se alejaba de el. Eso lo desconcertó.

-**Ja**-. Sonrió Kakun. Dio un paso hacia ella y no lo rechazo-. **No pasa nada. No te ara daño. Yo estoy aquí-. **Le susurro.

Misao levanto el rostro y lo miro. Pero algo reacciono en su mente. Aquel golpe, fue el, el, el, el, el,...

-**NO**-. Y de un manotazo se alejo corriendo.

Aoshi la agarró de la cintura y la pego a su pecho. La mujer estaba temblando. ¿Por qué?

-**Misao**-. Le hablo calmadamente.

Ella forcejeaba desesperada, atemorizada, se quería alejar de el. Pero el hombre no encontraba respuesta a tal acto. Además, ella solo repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

**-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... yo no... yo no quería. Lo siento.**

**-Tranquila ya estoy aquí-.** La abrazo con fuerza, la había añorado. Pero de la mujer que alejaron de su lado no quedaba apenas rastro. La abrazo con fuerza asta que consiguió calmarla un poco-. **Tu no has hecho nada mi amor.**

Eso la calmo un poco más.

**-Ven pequeña-.** La cogió en brazos y la sentó apoyada en una de las paredes. Se quito la gabardina la tapo con ella-. **Tranquilízate. Ahora vuelvo. No te preocupes pagara todo lo que ha hecho.**

A Misao se le volvieron a inundar los ojos e lagrimas. ¿Lo que había hecho el? y ¿que pasaba con lo que había hecho ella?

**-Sa..ku..ra-.** consiguió susurrar.

**-Esta en casa. Los niños también. Todos nos están esperando**-. Consiguió sonreír.

**-Ya me estoy hartando. Lucha o cédela.**

**-Cederla-.** Se giro y lo miro directo a los ojos-. **Jamás. Y tu, no tengas prisa en morir.**

Aoshi dio unos pasos. Kakun lo observaba atento y preparado para atacar, pero de repente Aoshi...

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Que bien el anterior capitulo tubo mucho éxito. Antes de cumplir 24 horas desde que lo subí ya tenia los 7 reviews de rigor. Vamos que estuvo muy bien o eso me pareció. Jeje estoy muy feliz, a que se nota jejeje.

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Como veis Takada a pagado. Un bastardo menos en el camino. Pero el próximo capitulo es el mejor creo yo. Por ello voy a tomarme un tiempo, no quiero apresurarme y que salga una chapuza. Además las escenas de lucha son más difíciles de escribir de lo que pensaba. Pues lo más fácil seria ponerles a todos un petardo en el... bueno ya se entiende.

Gracias de corazón a todos los que me escribieron.

**Alexanadra shinomori**: Hola amiga que tal? Veo que te tengo un poco agobiada, la verdad es que no me extraña, pero no te apresures con el sahimi, porque sino te perderás el final jiji y tengo penado... jeje si no me haces nada lo escribiré. Jeje. gracias por la explicación. Aquí no usamos esa palabra, pero ahora se algo nuevo. Jeje y tienes razón. Bueno cuídate mucho que te parece, takada pago.

**Rakkelinha**: gracias por tu opinión. La verdad es que en principio el fic solo contaba con unos 13 capítulos, pero el animo de todos me ayudo a hacerlo mas largo. Pero no eterno. En principio solo quedan unos 3 capítulos (creo) y talvez le añada un epilogo. Pero no estoy del todo segura. Solo espero no defraudaros con el final, y no se por que pero creo que os agradara.

**Saori**: YA e actualizado pero el próximo se tardara. Se lo que voy a poner pero quiero hacerlo bien al fin y al cabo todos estamos esperando con deseo ese capitulo. Desde el principio yo creo que todos querías leer el capitulo en el que Aoshi... bueno yo intentare hacerlo deprisa. Besos.

**Gabyhyatt**: Kakun se a ganado a pulso el odio de todos. Pero no te preocupes que a todo cerdo le llega su San Martín. Y lo de que Misao haga algo contra el, no es mala idea, lo pensare. Chao.

**Barbara-maki**: Aoshi y Misao ya han sufrido bastante. Incluso yo creo que me e pasado un poquito, porque aunque lo e intentado escribir con algo de humor, no me imaginaria vivir algo así. Por ello la calma llega ya. Y también la felicidad. Sabes si te digo la verdad yo me emocione con la escena te Kenji y kenshin, me salieron adorables jeje. cuídate.

**Senfhi**: No se si a Aoshi le dará tiempo de matarlo por que todo el mundo esta intentado matarlo jeje en el fondo me da penita. Bueno espero que este capitulo también aya sido de tu agrado. Sayonara.

**Ali-chan6:** Bueno no te voy a agobiar, veo que tienes mucho que hacer. Pero un consejito, escribe un parrafito al día así en cuestión de un par de semanas tendrás escrito parte del capitulo. Jiji. Suerte con tus que aceres y si te soy sincera desearía que por lo menos en tres semanas actualizaras tu fic de aoshi infiel Tu vida y la mi (se titula así no? Si eso es) es que no me quedo con los títulos pero quiero ver la cara de aoshi cuando vea que misao a ligado jujujujuju. Bueno besos amiga y cuídate.

**Próximo capitulo: Venganza II Jaque Mate**

**Cuídense mucho y no dejen de escribir.**

**Misao de Shinamori**

Pdt: Porfi dejen reviews en Yin Yang que no se que hacer snif.


	18. Chapter 18

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena**

_blablabla_** pensamientos**

**ºººººººººººººººº Falsh backs**

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

**Capítulo 18: Venganza II: Jaque Mate**

Saito se había marchado de la sala. Y en ella solo se encontraban Aoshi, Misao y Kakun. La batalla estaba apunto se empezar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

En el Aoya:

**-Vamos Meg respira y luego échalo tranquila.**

**-No...no puedo. OH dios, oh dios**-. Su cara era de verdadero dolor.

-**Vamos señora Sagara-.** Decía el doctor-. **Tiene que empujar.**

**-YA HE DICHO QUE NO PUEDO-.** Gritaba.

-**Vamos Meg**-. Insistió Kaoru-. **Ya has pasado por esto.**

**-Si...ah... pero Sano estaba conmigo.**

**-En la próxima contracción empuje con fuerza.**

**-Además...ah dios... Sayoki no dio problemas... este... uff... se parecerá a su padre...**

**-Empuje.**

Megumi empujo con fuerza. Luchando para llevar a cabo la labor más antigua y más maravillosa de este mundo; dar la vida.

-**Muy bien... ya veo la cabeza. A la próxima no reserve nada. Empuje mujer.**

**-No... ahora si que no... Kaoru dile que pare...**

**-Meg... es- escúchame... imagínate la cara de Sano cuando vuelva...**

**-Estará... uff... uff ... feliz.**

**-Si... demosle una alegría.**

**-Si-. **Las lagrimas caían por los ojos de la mujer.

-**Empuje**-. El doctor consiguió sacar al bebe-. **Ya esta**-. mientras se encargaba del cordón umbilical-. **Ya esta aquí.**

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron al ver a la criatura más linda del mundo. Según la mama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos los niños se alegraron de la noticia. Por fin eran uno más. Solo uno no se encontraba en la casa: Kaika.

Keikun salió en busca de su hermano que se encontraba en el templo. En posición de loto.

-**Ya ha nacido.**

**-Ya.**

**-Se parece a su padre.**

**-Si.**

Keikun se sentó junto a su hermano.

**-¿Estas preocupado?**

**-...**

**-Yo también.**

**-Ojala pudiera estar allí. No es justo.**

**-No podríamos hacer nada. Somos los más fuertes de clase. Pero esto es diferente.**

**-Lo se pero...**

**-jejejeje...**

**-¿De que te ríes?**

**-Cuando vuelvan y todo vuelva a la normalidad jejejeje Les echaré en cara lo listo que soy. **

**-En verdad no tienes remedio**-. Kai sonrió levemente.

Keikun miro a la imagen que se postraba majestuosa ante ellos. Y se puso serio. Kaika se dio cuenta.

**-¿Y tu que tienes?**

**-Yo...**

**-Suéltalo ya.**

El chico lo miro a los ojos.

**-Bueno es que quería darte las gracias.**

**-No entiendo.**

**-Por sacar la cara por mi cuando entraron en casa y me tiraron por la escalera.**

**-No tienes por que.**

**-Y por...-.** su voz se suavizo-. **Por ser mi hermano.**

Kaika lo miro y vio como este miraba a otro lado.

_-"¿Que se supone que le tengo que contestar? En esto no soy bueno"_

**-Sobre eso yo no tengo nada que ver**.-. levanto la barbilla-. **No me dieron a elegir.**

**-Ya**-. Keikun se crispo al oír esa declaracion.

**-Aunque no puedo imaginar en el mundo...**

Keikun se giro para encarar la verdad. Y vio a su hermano sonreír, una sonrisa resplandeciente.

**-...un hermano mejor que tu.**

Keikun no tardo en lanzarse sobre el. Gritando de alegría.

**-Bueno y que Sakura-.** Intento zafarse de el-.** Ya suéltame.**

**-No quiero-. **Lo agarraba del cuello.

**-Yo también quiero.**

Ambos se giraron a la puerta. La pequeña Shinomori estaba en el umbral.

**-Pero como...**

**-Te seguí**-. Dijo tímidamente.

Ambos se miraron y abrieron los brazos. La niña corrió hacia ellos.

**-Mami volverá ¿verdad?**

**-Claro que si. Todavía nos tiene que enseñar muchas técnicas de combate**-. Dijo Kei.

**-Y ella siempre cumple sus promesas-.** Añadió Kai.

**-Si**-. Afirmó Sakura entre sus hermanos-. **Volverá**.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras a limpieza de la mansión Saito entro nuevamente en la sala pero se quedo entre las sombras. Analizando el combate.

**-Te are pedazos lenta y dolorosamente.**

**-Sabes, hablar nunca a sido mi fuerte**-. Aoshi desenvaino una de sus espadas-. **Y no pienso empezar ni ahora, ni contigo.**

Kakun sonrió y se puso en posición de ataque. Ambos estaban completamente concentrados. Esperando el mejor momento para atacar. Saito los observo.

_-"Ambos tienen un nivel de concentración muy alto. Por un lado esta Kakun, su aspecto es decidió, pero la base de la lucha no es sólida. Si en algún momento pierde el impulso que lo empuja a esta lucha morirá a manos de Aoshi."_

Kakun se lanzo al ataque. Aoshi no se movió, esperando el primer golpe.

_-"Aoshi desea liberar a su mujer, o lo que queda de ella. Eso le dara fuerzas para continuar asta el final y solo la muerte lo parara. Por otro lado esta desentrenado, pues con los únicos que entrena son sus hijos y a veces Himura. Pero nadie como el rival que tiene. Debe estar muy atento y moverse con pies de plomo."_

Kakun realizo el primer ataque que Aoshi consiguió evitar. Pero no fue capaz de hacer lo mismo con el segundo. Kakun consiguió insertarle una estrella en el lateral izquierdo.

Aoshi salto hacia atrás alejándose de el para así quitarse el objeto.

**-¿Estrellas?**

**-Si. Nunca me a gustado ir sin un plan b, incluso uno c. Pero veo que tu solo tienes tu espada. Y por lo que veo es una kodchi. Solo podrás defenderte con ella.**

**-No te fíes.**

**-Con esa espada es casi imposible atacar**-. Se hecho la espada al hombro-. **Pensé que querrías rescatar a la mujer. Pero me equivoque.**

**-El que se a equivocado soy yo-. **Aoshi se irguió-. **Te he subestimado. Pero no te preocupes. No volverá a pasar.**

-"_La herida de Aoshi no es grave. Pero si Kakun lo ataque varias veces en el mismo punto y consigue asestarle un buen golpe... en es caso tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto. Maldita promesa"_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Seremos breves, como a ti te gusta, pero primero sentimos avisarte tan tarde. Veras nuestra madre, hermana e hijos de Sano y Kenshin han sido secuestrados. Según nuestra teoría por Henry Takada, el bestia ese de las drogas y el trafico de armas ilegales. Por ello te pedimos ayuda. De esa que tu sabes dar; en las sombras._

Y también queremos avisarte de que esta noche se producirá un robo. Es maldito desalmado les a pedido a nuestros padres que roben el dinero de unos chino que llegara hoy al puerto de Kyoto. A cambio liberara a uno de los niños. Por favor si hay alguna manera en la que nos puedas ayudar hazlo. Nosotros te lo agradeceríamos.

_Nuestros padres no podrán solos. Y solo tu puedes ayudarlos. Por favor tío ayúdalos; por nosotros._

_Ha cambio te tendremos informado. Además pillar con las manos en la masa a un traficante de ese calibre con las manos en la masa significaría un subida importante en el sueldo ¿ verdad?_

_Cuídate._

_Kaika y Keikun, ONI2"_

_Pdat: si llegara el momento o la necesidad. Por favor, cuida de nuestros padres._

_Pdt de keikun: UN BESOTE MUY GRANDE_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el siguiente ataque Aoshi fue el primero en reaccionar. Su kodachi en la mano derecha y con la punta hacia atrás. Se acercó velozmente a Kakun, quien solo consiguió detener el arma empleando la fuerza de los dos brazos.

_-"Como es que un vejestorio como el tenga tanta fuerza"._

El Oni aprovecho para darle una patada en la cara. Que lo lanzo a dos metros de el. Pero no satisfecho con ello utilizó los puños para golpearlo varias veces en las costillas. Kakun quedo tendido en el suelo.

-**JA parece que tu también tienes un plan b.**

**-Te recuerdo que soy un guerrero y conozco varias técnicas de ataque. Además de la Kodachi, también controlo a la perfección el cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**-Tu táctica ¿es el kempo verdad?**

**-Si.**

**-Pues déjame decirte**-. Mientras se ponía de pie-. **Que no tienes suficiente fuerza, apenas a sido un rasguño.**

**-Estas seguro de lo que dices.**

En ese momento el cuerpo del joven comenzó a sentir los golpes que le dio el guerrero. Su cuerpo tembló pero el consiguió mantenerse en pie.

_-"Han sido unos golpes muy precisos. Eso ralentizara los ataques del muchacho."_

Aoshi siguió atacándole y Kakun intentaba parar sus golpes. En uno de los golpes la espada de Aoshi quedo incrustada en la pared. Kakun intentó aprovechar este hecho para atacarle, pero con la mano izquierda Aoshi desenvaino una segunda Kodachi que utilizo a modo de puñal para alejar al castaño y hacerle retroceder.

Kakun consiguió evitarlo pero la fiereza de Aoshi era incalculable. Atacaba lleno de ira y eso lo convertía en un ser irracional. Estaba claro. Tenia que esforzarse al máximo. Aoshi utilizo esta vez las dos armas a modo de tijera.

**-Doble Kodachis.**

Kakun intentaba repeler los ataques pero era casi imposible. La fuerza y precisión con la que atacaba era admirable. Aoshi consiguió herirlo en hombros y piernas.

_-"Ese joven debería pensar en retirarse. La pregunta es ¿dejaría libre Aoshi a ese muchacho? No, supongo que no"_

Kambara respiraba con fuerza intentando recuperarse del esfuerzo. Observaba como el ojiazul se acercaba con paso firme. Hasta que comenzó a correr dispuesto a atacarlo.

**-El latigazo tornado constante**-. Grito Kakun.

Pero no consiguió su objetivo. Aoshi paro el ataque por la espalda y le dio un codazo. El joven quedo tendido contra la pared.

**-Prepárate a probar la lucha estilo Yin Yang con dos espadas.**

Kakun consiguió desviar una de las Kodachi que le lanzo Aoshi pero el segundo le rasgo la mejilla derecha. Cuando alzo la cabeza Aoshi volvió a golpearlo.

Kakun se quedo parado en el suelo. Aoshi lo miro como se lo merecía. Como si fuera un insecto insignificante.

**-Eres un joven testarudo y para colmo una escoria. Claro que no se si la culpa es tuya o de tu familia-.** Le dijo Aoshi.

-**Familia**-. Susurro Kakun.

**-Matarte seria fácil. Muy fácil. Pero yo quiero que sufras todos los días de tu vida. Por ello me encargare personalmente de que no te dejen salir jamás de la prisión y que tus días allí sean una pesadilla.**

Aoshi recogió sus armas y se dirigió hacia Misao. Ella no se aparto pero tampoco dejo de temblar.

-**Pequeña**-. La agarro de los hombros-. **Mírame**.

Misao consiguió levantar la vista.

-**Vamos a casa**-. Sonrío dulcemente-. **Con todos.**

Misao comenzó a levantarse cuando vio a Kakun acercarse por la espalda dispuesto a matarlos.

-**NO**-. Grito desesperada.

Aoshi la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos para saltar con ella y ponerla fuera de peligro. Misao se aferró a el con todas sus fuerzas. Kakun se irguió delante de ellos.

**-¿Es que no vas a aprender?**

**-Tu has hablado, ahora es mi turno. Pues la pesadilla será tuya**-. Kakun miro divertido a la pareja-. **¿O es que no oyes cuando te hablan¿Tienes problemas de audición Shinomori?**

_-"La sonrisa de ese joven no me gusta. ¿De que palabras estará hablando?"_

**-¿Que insinúas?**

-**Insinuar nada. Todo lo contrario, afirmo**-. Miro a Misao-. **¿No es así princesa?**

Aoshi miro a Misao. Esta se encogió. Aoshi comenzó a pensar en sus palabras.

**-Antes de empezar el combate... has pronunciado dos palabras... que no comprendí.**

**-Tienes suerte la edad no a afectado a tu memoria.**

**-¿Que significan?**

**-¿Puedes repetírmelas?-.** pregunto con maldad.

**-No nato.**

Los ojos verdes de la mujer comenzaron a aguarse de nuevo. Las lagrimas brotaban por su mejilla. Aoshi la abrazo todavía más.

**-Por que le afecta tanto.**

**-Bueno-.** Se puso pensativo-. **Será que es más inteligente que tu.**

**-Pero...**

**-Lo siento-.** Dijo Misao en un susurro-. **No quería te lo juro. No era mi intención.**

**-Bueno seré yo quien te lo diga-.** sonrió Kakun-. **Resulta que tu querida esposa no acato una orden, una orden que le di por su seguridad y bienestar-.** Miro a Aoshi-. **Todo por ir contigo. Y bueno tuvo que aprender la lección de un modo muy cruel. Sabes-.** Suspiro-. **Todavía me acuerdo de aquella vez que la reprendiste por ser impulsiva.**

**-Yo no la reprendí.**

**-No pero te enfadaste mucho. Y eso que aquella vez no paso nada malo**-. Kakun dio unos pasos a la izquierda-. **Decías que tenia que aprender a tener más calma. Tienes que acordarte, ella lo recuerda**

**-Es cierto. Pero ¿que tiene que ver con esto?**

**-Pues su defecto, que tanto has intentado arreglar, lo a matado.**

**-Matar ¿a quien?-.** Aoshi comenzó a tensarse.

**-No nato significa no nacido**-. Sonrió victorioso-. ¿**Lo pillas?**

La sangre se le heló en los huesos. Eso no era bueno lo único que significaría es que el bebe que su esposa esperaba... que ella... que lo había... per...perdido. Miro a Misao mientras ella lloraba y se aferraba a el con fuerza.

**-Lo siento**-. Suplicaba a borde de un ataque de nervios-. **Te juro que no era mi intención. Solo quería que los niños salieran de aquí perdóname.**

Pero Aoshi no era capaz de procesar toda la información recibida y eso le impedía contestarle a su mujer. Sabia que tenia que consolarla, pero la ira fue más fuerte.

**-Dios mío-.** Susurro Sanosuke.

**-No puedo creerlo-.** Kenshin estaba tan sorprendido como su amigo.

Acababan de llegar al área donde Kakun y Aoshi se enfrentaban y lo primera noticia sobre el combate era esa.

Misao se aferraba al abrigo de Aoshi hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este. Intentando encontrar algo de consuelo. Pero el estaba rígido. Levanto sus ojos pero solo vio el perfil del hombre que amaba. Mirando a Kakun.

-**Aoshi**...

Este se volvió a incorporar.

-**Aoshi**-. Volvió a llamarlo.

Kenshin y Sanosuke se acercaron a la joven. Kenshin la agarro de los hombros y la levantó para llevársela al umbral de la puerta donde estaría más segura. Aquello pintaba negro.

_-"Kakun a cometido un error imperdonable. El decírselo a Aoshi no le ara ningún bien. Antes tenia una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para salir vivo. Ahora nada lo salvara de la muerte"_

Saito saco un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar tranquilamente.

_-"Pobre estúpido"_

Aoshi se posiciono en modo de ataque y se impulso contra el mal nacido de Kakun.

**-Me las pagaras todas juntas.**

Kakun se posiciono en defensa.

**-Doble Kodachi**-. Cruzo las espadas-. **Goko Juji.**

Directo al cuello. Kakun utilizo la espada para detener el ataque y después una estrella para clavársela a Aoshi en la pierna derecha.

Aoshi no paro y volvió a posicionarse en modo de ataque. La ira lo cegó, el dolor no existia. Solo un irreflenabe sentido de VENGANZA. Cuatro estrellas que le lanzo Kambara fueron esquivadas justamente por el ex -okashira, apenas pudo realizar un salto para alegarse de el.

-**Esta vez**-. Sonrió Kakun-. **Morirás**.

Lo que ocurrió en esos instantes pareció ir cámara lente. Kakun lo ataco con la espada y Aoshi lo esquivo pero al tener la estrella incrustada en la pierna no pudo mantenerse en pié.

Kakun aprovecho para atacarle de nuevo.

Misao horrorizada se liberó del abrazo de Kenshin y corrió en dirección al atacante.

**-MISAO-.** Exclamaron los presentes.

Aoshi se desconcentro y miro a la mujer. Y antes de que Kakun lo atacara.

**-Mal... maldita**-. El joven cayo de rodillas ante Shinomori-. **Yo en verdad te...am...**

Misao consiguió hacerse con la estrella que se encontraba en el suelo. La misma que hirió a Aoshi en el costado y lanzarla con éxito para quedar incrustada en la yugular de Kakun. El hombre murió en manos de la mujer que amo.

La sala quedo en silencio.

_-"Vaya hombre. Al final a sido Misao quien a salvado a Aoshi. La vida esta llena de sorpresas."_

Saito se retiro del lugar de la misma manera que había entrado. Con sigilo.

_-"Solo espero que consigan reponerse de la perdida."_

Misao miro a Aoshi. Pero su visión comenzó a nublarse asta caer desmayada. Aoshi intento alcanzarla pero fue Kenshin el que llego primero. La sostuvo antes de que cayera rendida al suelo.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Pues bien ¿qué os a parecido? Queria que Kakun sufriera, y por ello pense que lo peor sera la carcel. De ese modo viviria dia tra dia con la derrota y sabiendo que la mujer amada estaba feliz en los brazos de su peor enemigo. Pero por otro lado la idea de que Misao lo matara me era interesante. Por ello hize un pequeño popurri.

No se si es lo que esperabais. Yo por mi parte lo e intentado y e spero aberos agradado un poquito. Mira que tuve que verme de nuevo todas las luchas entre Ken y Aoshi. Por cierto el ataque Yin Yang con dos espadas es la traducción que se e dio a uno de los ataques de Aoshi (me sorprendi y quise meterlo jeje) el ataque en relidad se llama Onmyo Hashi.

Bueno muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores que me han mostrado su apollo. E vatido el record:

**Gabyhyatt**: Nunca fallas. Gracias. Pues como ves pense en las dos cosas para Kakun. Pero al final me decante por la muerte. Y no tine que ser agradable morir en manos de algien a quien amas.espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

**Barbara-Maki**: Bueno tienes muchas preguntas y la mayoria seran respondidas en los próximos capítulos. Por un lado no creo que kaoru se enfade con Ken, por otro creo que Meg tendra que recuperarse antes de poder ayudar a Sano y sobre los demas... ya veras.

**Senfhi**: Estelo he intentado hacer más largo. Pero para mi es difícil narrar las batallas. Nunca lo he hecho. Pero espero que te aya gustado. Cuidate.

**Ali-chan6**: hola que sigues viva con tantas cosas que tienes que hacer? Jeje aquí mi nuevo capitulo. Pronto seguire con las demas. ya estoy de VACACIONES jajaja. Me alegra que vayas a seguir mis consejos (por el bien de todos). Solo espero que ese miroku interno aya quedado sadisfecho con el capitulo. Besos.

**AoshmiSesshLin:** todo esta por verse. Solo te dire eso. Espero que esta vez tambien pueda conseguir un review tuyo jeje. sayonara.

**Luna Sol Nocturno**: Hola. Creo que después de esto no es necesario enviarme a un Aoshi furioso. Aunque si quieres enviarme uno romántico.. pues lo estare esperando. Cuidate amiga y sigue asi que lo estas haciendo muy bien. Adeu.

**x-Misao-x**: Yo no se que es perder a un hijo, pero creo que es lo mas cruel que existe y por muy fuerte que seas te derrumbas y creo que era eso lo que queria plasmar. Por otro lado como abras leido anteriormente Aoshi la reprendio por imprudente, por actuar precipitadamente. Teme que el piense eso y la odie por haber perdido al bebe. Visto desde fuera parece ilógico. Pero en estos momentos Misao no es capaz de ver las cosas con frialdad. Yo no podria. Bueno y que te parece la batalla final?

**Sumomohitawa:** Siempre son bien recividos los regalos, incluso los dibujos. Yo soy aficionada a dibujar, pero me temo que no lo ago bien. Me alegra que me ayas escrito y espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado. Cuidate.

**Nairelena:** Sorry e estado en exámenes y no e podido actualizar antes. Pero espero que ayas disfrutado con la lectura. Adeu

**Rinko Inukai:** Hola amiga. Gracias por dejarme en cada capitulo un review, no era necesario, se lo absorbente que son los estudios (yo misma lo sufrí). Pero gracias de todos modos. Sobre Kakun, pues que quieres que te diga? a todas nos tenia hartas. Incluso a mi. Y mira que yo le di vida. Pero ya a terminado. Que te pareció? Sobre las clases, déjame decirte que soy yo Quien tiene que recibirlas de ti. Me encanta como escribes. Espero ver pronto tus actualizaciones (que ya es hora) jeje.

**Dark Tomoe:** Me alegra que te aya gustado. espero que este capítulo tambien te haya agradado. cuidate mucho.

Bueno como habéis observado entramos en la ultima tanda. Pensaba poner un capitulo final.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA VIDA**

Y luego se me ocurrió el epilogo:

**EPILOGO: BAJO EL CEREZO**

Pero el reviews de Bárbara Maki me dio la idea para uno mas.

**CAPITULO FINAL: ADELANTE**

La pregunta es que deseáis vosotros?

Dejar vuestros menajes tras leer el capitulo piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Asta pronto (y acordaros de Yin Yang que ya lo actualicé plis).

Besos

Misao de Shinamori.


	19. Chapter 19

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

_blablabla_ pensamientos

**blablablaa** hablando

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

**Capítulo 19**: La vida

Okina se encontraba en la puerta del Aoya hablando con un muchacho joven y bien parecido. este hombre le entrego una carta. y se marcho por el mismo camino que había venido, Okina miro la carta y en ella se podía leer claramente un palabra que al viejo le sonaron a música

_VICTORIA_

El anciano entro en la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Megumi. Toco la puerta y Kaoru apareció allí.

-**Señor Okina! Ocurre algo.**

**-Todo Kaoru domo.**

El hombre le entrego el sobre- ambos ingresaron en la habitación que ocupaban los Sagara. Megumi se encontraba recostada en el futon con el bebe al lado; en su cunita.

-**Buenas noches señor Okina.**

**-Bunas noches-.** Se sentó en frente**-. Me parece que tenemos buenas nuevas.**

**-Vamos mujer léelo ya.**

Kaoru abrió el sobre...

"_Queridas esposas:_

_La pesadilla a terminado. Pronto estaremos en casa. Os amamos Ken y Sano._

_Hablaremos cuando lleguemos."_

**-Por fin, por fin se a terminado**-. Susurro Kaoru con lagrimas en los ojos.

**-Pero y mi pequeña**-. Okina cogió la carta-. **no pone nada más. Mi querida, ángel mío... pronto ... pronto estarás aquí conmigo.**

Ambas mujeres le miraron con cara de: _este hombre a perdido la chaveta._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misao siguió la llama de la luz como le indicaron.

**-Bien, aparte del cansancio y el estrés sufrido durante estos días. Déjeme decirle que se encuentra en buena salud-.** Anuncio el medico.

**-Gracias doctor. Mi esposa y yo le agradecemos su atención.**

**-No es nada. Es mi deber.**

El hombre se retiro del lugar dejando al grupo de amigos en silencio. La verdad era que ninguno de ellos sabia como actuar en una situación semejante.

**-Buena...-.** dijo Sanosuke-. **Que os parece si nos vamos hacia casa. Ya es muy tarde.**

**-Si-.** Afirmo Kenshin-. Será lo mejor.

Ambos empezaron a caminar. Misao intento seguirlos, pero los brazos del ninja la rodearon, alzándola.

**-Yo te llevo**-. Le susurro al oído-. **Te he echado de menos. Creí que me**...-. callo al darse cuenta de lo que diría.

La mujer le dedico una tierna sonrisa-. Yo también sentía que me moría sin ti-. Bajo la cabeza para apoyarse en el pecho del moreno-. **Ahora necesito a los niños y tiempo.**

**-Lo conseguiremos.**

Todos comenzaron a caminar cuando Saito les corto el paso.

**-Maldito lobo, que crees que estas haciendo**-. A Sano le salieron colmillos.

-**No te alteres cabeza de gallo amaestrado.**

**-¡Como? Y tu que lobo de corral amaestrado.**

**-Y estoy orgulloso de ello.**

Sano se quedo parado sin saber que responder. Asta que una suave risa se oyó. Era Misao.

-**Pequeña.**

**-Me ha hecho gracia. Tokito estará muy contenta con un marido como tu.**

Tanto Sano como los demás pusieron cara de asombro. Cara de foto.

**-Bueno tengo algo para vosotros-.** Anuncio Saito-. **Puede venir.**

De entre los árboles salió un hombre con bata de medico.

-**Les presento a Kotake Samamoto. Fue secuestrado por Takada el día que escapo de la cárcel.**

**-Muy buenas.**

**-Siento lo que le ocurrió-.** Kenshin inclino la cabeza-. **Pero ¿que tiene el para nosotros?**

**-Para ti nada para ellos**-. Señalando a Misao y Aoshi.

**-Déjame en el suelo.**

Aoshi cumplió la orden sin rechistar.

**-Y que quiere decirnos**-. Pregunto la líder agarrando la mano de su esposo.

**-Verán durante estas semanas e tenido que atender a los hombres del demonio ese. A cambio el me dejaba vivir.**

**-Y adivinad-.** Hablo Saito-. **También te atendió a ti comadreja.**

**-La muchacha llego a mi con una herida muy fea en la cabeza. Posiblemente aun le duela.**

**-Si pero no por el golpe que recibí en la cabeza**-. Su voz se quebró-. **Si no en el corazón.**

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Por lo del bebe.**

**-¿Como que por lo del bebe?-. **el hombre se extrañaba cada vez mas.

**-Pues el hijo que estaba esperando**-. Dijo Aoshi furioso. ¿Como podía aquel hombre jugar con algo tan delicado sabiendo lo que había pasado?.

**-Haber un momento que me aclare. Usted esta esperando un niño ¿no es verdad?**

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se aguaron. Aoshi no lo soporto y se acercó amenazante al hombre Ken y Sano lo detuvieron.

**-Es que acaso le divierte jugar con los sentimientos de los demás... es eso...**

**-Cálmate Shinomori y escucha-.** Se giró al medico-. **Por favor narre lo ocurrido cuando le llevaron a la señora Shinomori.**

**-Bien al parecer... y según me contaron la muchacha se cayo mientras huía y se dio contra una esquina.**

**-Me golpee la cabeza.**

**-No solo eso... tenia un corte muy feo en la parte posterior del cuello... la verdad**-. Suspiro**-. Fue una suerte increíble que no tenga mayor consecuencias que el dolor de cabeza... un milagro diría yo... la cuestión es que a perdido mucha sangre y me gustaría advertirla.**

**-Advertirme de que.**

**-Vera aunque se encuentre mejor de lo que esperaba... bueno tiene que recuperar la sangre que perdió... y para eso necesitara tiempo...-.** miro a Aoshi-. **Así que le aconsejo que los cuide muy bien... si no quiere que suceda una desgracia...**

**-Alto ahí**-. Interrumpió el pelirrojo.

**-No me entero de nada-.** Dijo Sano que era ignorado por todos-. **No os molestéis en explicármelo-.** Volvieron a ignorarlo-. **Genial**.

**-Quiere decir que lo único que perdió fue sangre.**

**-Si, así es. Al principio**-. Continuo el doctor-. **Temí que no pudiera salvar al pequeño que esperaba, pero lo conseguí. Bueno ahí que admitir que el útero materno es lo mas parecido a una base de alta seguridad**-. Sonrió-. **Eso ayudo y mucho**.

Misao abrí los ojos a mas no poder. Dio un par de pasos para situarse en frente del doctor.

**-No... no perdí a mi hijo.**

**-No-.** Sonrió el hombre.

**-Si-sigo emba...embarazada**-. las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sin pensárselo se abrazo al doctor-. **Muchas gracias.**

Aoshi salió de su estado de shock y recordó algo.

**-Voy a ser padre.**

Sin pensárselo dos veces alzo a Misao en brazos.

**-Ya as oído al medico. Nada de esfuerzos y mucho, mucho descanso.**

**-Mi amor-.** Lo beso-. **Te quiero.**

**-Y yo a ti.**

Todos sonrieron felices. Aquel día sin duda alguna era perfecta para acabar con las pesadillas.

**-Me largo de aquí**-. Dijo Saito dándose la vuelta-. **No aguanto tanta cursilería.**

De repente Sano agacho la cabeza. Haciendo que todos se fijaran en el.

**-¿Que ocurre amigo?-.** pregunto el exasesino.

**-Tu eres el guerrero numero unos**-. Lo miraron sin comprender-. **Y ahora resulta que Aoshi es el numero uno haciendo hijos.**

El comentario hico que la joven pareja se sonrojara. El luchador levanto la vista con los ojos de perrito que bien sabia poner.

**-¿Y yo¿Yo que primero soy?**

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Nadie sabia que contestar a semejante estupidez.

**-El mayor tonto de todos**-. Dijo Aoshi. Que se gano un codazo de su adorada mujer-. **Au.**

**-No le hagas caso Sano**-. Misao se acercó a el-. **Tu no eres un tonto. Y te voy a decir algo, eres el numero uno con el que se puede contar.**

**-¿Con el que se puede contar?**

**-Si. Siempre que alguno de nosotros te hemos necesitado has estado ahí. No ha importado lo duro que aya sido o lo mal que pintara la cosa. Siempre has estado para ayudarnos. Eres el hombre mas fiel que conozco.**

**-Si verdad**-. Hizo pucheros.

**-Si-.** Ken se acercó**-. Kaoru fue una gran ayuda pero sin vosotros no hubiera logrado llegar asta aquí.**

-**Además**-. Alzo la voz-. **Ken no es el mejor luchador, lo es el señor Hiko. Y en lo que a Aoshi se refiere. Pues déjame decirte**-. Se señalo a si misma-. **Que un servidora ayuda mucho... pero que mucho.**

**-Misao no le digas una mentira**-. Sonrió Aoshi-. **El tiene razón soy el numero uno.**

Todos sonrieron felices. Misao se acerco a su hombre para que pudiera alzarla.

**-Y ahora vayamos a casa ya quiero abrazar a mis pequeños.**

**-Nuestros pequeños querida. Han demostrado no ser tan pequeños.**

En el camino de regreso Aoshi le contó todo lo sucedido en su "ausencia".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Megumi deseo poder esperar el regreso de su amado despierta. Pero el cansancio de su cuerpo era demasiado grande, al fin y al cabo había dado a luz unas pocas horas antes. Por ello dejo que Morfeo la envolviera en su cálido manto.

Sano entro en la habitación con sigilo. Le dijeron que estaba dormida. Y en su estado no era bueno que le diera un susto; por muy grata que fuera el susto. Se acercó a ella y se tumbo a su lado. La beso en la mejilla suavemente mientras le susurraba un te quiero.

Como todas las noche apoyo su mano en su vientre. Le gustaba aquella sensación. Sentir que su sangre se encontraba en armonía con el de ella para dar vida a un pequeño ser fruto de su amor.

Pero...

**-No esta**-. parto su mano con brusquedad. Lo cual despertó a la mujer.

**-Que... ¿Sano?-.** se abrazo a el-. **Amor as vuelto. Mi pollo.**

Sano la señalo-. **No... no esta.**

**-El que no esta. Por cierto ¿como esta Misao?**

**-No esta.**

**-Por dios ¿no puedes decir otra cosa? Acabas de llegar y ni siquiera me saludas como es debido.**

**-Pero nuestro hijo no esta**-. señalo su vientre.

Megumi sonrió dulcemente. "_es verdad el no lo sabe"._

**-Mi amor mira a tu espalda.**

El hombre se dio la vuelta lentamente. Reacio a apartar su vista del vientre deshinchado de su mujer. Y entonces...

-**Dios mío!-.** La boca se le desencajo.

**-No, querido esposo. Tu hija.**

**-¿HI-hija?**

**-Si es una niña-.** Lo abrazo-. **Nuestra pequeña.**

Sano se acercó para verla dormir. Era tan pequeña y delicada.

-**Perfecta. Es perfecta-.** Se abrazo a su esposa-**. Gracias.**

**-A ti por haber vuelto conmigo, por haber vuelto con nosotros.**

**-Siempre, siempre contigo-. **La beso con pasión-. **Y dime ¿como la llamamos?**

**-No lo se... pero...**

**-Dime.**

**-A mi me gustaría llamarla Estela. Es un nombre extranjero, pero me gusta mucho**.

Se giro de nuevo hacia la niña y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

**-Bien venida a la familia Estela Sagara.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru, Kenshin, Misao y Aoshi se encontraban en el salón.

**-Kaoru se que quieres saberlo todo. Pero estoy agotada y además me gustaría ver a mis hijos. ¡Sabes donde están?**

**-Pues estarán en sus habitaciones. Es allí donde los dejamos después de la cena.**

Aoshi y Misao hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

Subieron las escaleras pero no encontraron a los niños. Misao se puso nerviosa.

**-¿Donde... donde están Aoshi?**

**-No lo se, pero tranquila. Estarán por aquí.**

**-En el templo**-. Dijo un hombre.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Hiko con su esposa e hijo.

**-Los hemos visto en el templo a los tres**-. Dijo Omasu.

**-Si Shirojo los vigila-.** Continuo Hiko-. **Kenta despídete de tus tíos.**

**-Me alegro de que hayáis regresados sanos y salvos. ¿Ya todo termino?**

**-Si-. **Dijo Aoshi-. **Ahora si nos disculpáis.**

Se retiraron los dos. Su objetivo el templo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru escucho toda la historia.

**-Pobrecita, no puedo ni imaginarme por todo lo que ha pasado.**

**-Yo tampoco. Y cada vez que lo e intentado e preferido no pensarlo. Se algo le pasa a Kenji o Tomoe y a ti. Yo... me volvería loco. No quiero sufrir una perdida semejante nunca más.**

**-Ken mi vida**-. Lo abrazo**-. Pase lo que pase nosotros siempre estaremos contigo.**

**-Y yo siempre estaré para vosotros**.

Se besaron asta que la mujer se separo de el.

-**Que haces Koishi**-. Dijo el samurai algo decepcionado.

**-Tenemos que curarte y luego a dormir.**

**-Pero si estoy hecho un toro**-. Sonrió picaramente.

-**Yo diría que estas hecho un semental**-. Le susurro mientras le mordía la oreja**-. Pero primero lo primero.**

El hombre aceptó ser cuidado por su mujer. Pero era un tortura sentir sus suaves manos sobre el y saber que aquella noche no sucedería nada. Según ella.

**-Por cierto no te lo he dicho**-. Dijo Kaoru sonriendo de felicidad.

**-¿El que?**

**-Meg a dado a luz a una niña preciosa.**

Ken sonrió de felicidad. Una nueva vida siempre era razón de dicha y gozo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misao y Aoshi caminaron con tranquilidad por el camino hacia el templo. Pero lo mas lógico seria decir que Aoshi iba caminando mientras Misao disfrutaba de estar nuevamente en brazos de su marido.

**-Te he echado de menos-.** Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

**-Y yo a ti. No se que aria sin ti.**

Misao sonrió.

**-¿Como están los niños¿Kai y Kei?**

**-Bien. Kai tiene un golpe en la espalda por el golpe y Kei, bueno esta hecho un desastre como de costumbre. Pero ambos se encuentran bien. Deseando verte de nuevo.**

**-No puedo creer que Kakun hiciera todo eso. El recuerdo que tenia de el era muy bonito-.** Aoshi se crispo y ella lo noto-. **Aoshi no estoy justificando lo que hizo. No la tiene, pero admite que en aquel entonces era muy agradable. Incluso a ti te cayo bien. Lo dijiste.**

**-Es posible. Pero espero que se pudra en el infierno.**

**-Me temo que estoy de acuerdo contigo-.** Suspiro-. **Pero no hablemos más de el. Nunca.**

**-Si. Además tengo un tema más importante que discutir contigo.**

**-Discu... ou lo del...-.** Misao se puso colorada.

**-Que lista eres-.** La dejo en el suelo y la abrazo por la cintura-. Por que no me lo dijiste.

**-Lo estuve pensando y es una tontería. Yo me equivoque y lo malinterprete todo. Pensé que tu no querías más hijos.**

**-Misao ¿es por aquella conversación en la que te dije que mi vida era mas tranquila sin ellos?**

-...-. Misao asintió con la cabeza.

**-Tonta**-. La agarro por el mentón para que lo mirara-. **Sabes que no hay nada mas importante para mi que vosotros cuatro, bueno cinco.**

**-Perdóname... yo... sabia que no era así... pero no se me deje guiar por el miedo... perdón.**

**-Misao pon atención. Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo lo daría todo por ti, incluso mi vida. Y que te quede bien claro que mis hijos son tan importantes como tu. Ellos son nuestros, tres maravillosos recuerdos de lo mucho que te amo.**

**-Y de lo que yo te amo.**

Aoshi le dio un coscorrón. Y sonrieron.

**-Ahora vamos a por esos granujas que no saben acatar ordenes.**

Volvió acogerla entre sus brazos para llegar al templo.

-**Misao estas bien**-. Shirojo fue hacia ellos.

**-Si. Ya todo termino. Solo necesito descansar**-. Sonrio**-. Pero primero quiero ver a mis niños.**

**-Están dentro les oí hablar pero hace rato que no les oigo**. **Se habrán dormido**.

**-¿Seguro que están dentro**?-. pregunto Aoshi extrañado.

**-Sin duda.**

**-Gracias. Puedes irte.**

Shirojo se marcho y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal.

**-Déjame en el suelo.**

Aoshi obedeció.

**-Tu su estas bien entrenado**-. Rió.

**-Gracio...**

Aoshi se quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando observo aquella maravillosa escena delante de sus ojos. Los niños se encontraban apoyados en la pared dormidos, abrigándose los uno a los otros. Sakura en medio y sus hermanos abrazándola a los dos lados. Realmente enternecedor.

Misao se dio cuenta de su reacción. Los tres eran muy diferentes y siempre se metían los unos con los otros, sobretodo Kei con Kai y Kei con Sakura.

La mujer se abrazo al cuerpo.

**-Un trabajo excelente papa**-. Aoshi se giro hacia ella.

-**TU también mama-.** Y la beso.

**-¿Madre?-.** Kai había despertado y miraba incrédulo a la imagen de la mujer.

-**Kai cariño-.** La mujer abrió los brazos y el niño no dudo en levantarse y corre a ellos.

**-Mama-.** La abrazo con fuerza y dejo que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

**-¿Estas bien¿Te han hecho daño¿Como estas?**

**-Estoy bien, no te reocupes y feliz de estar aquí contigo**-. Lo abrazo asta que el pequeño se cejo-. **Te duele la espala. perdóname.**

**-No pasa nada. Te he echado de menos.**

**-Y yo-.** Lo abrazo con delicadeza-. **Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré una crema que te ara muy bien. Ya veras.**

**-No es necesario-. **La abrazo de nuevo-. **Tienes que descansar y ponerte bien de nuevo**.

Misao le acariciaba el pelo. Kai no se dejaba hacer mimos con gran asiduidad así que decidió aprovechar. Entonces la niña comenzó a moverse. Al parece había perdido parte de su manta.

**-¿Hermano?**

**-Princesita-.** Dijo Misao emocionada-. **Mi vida.**

La niñas corrió con lagrimas en los ojos-. **Mami.**

Todos estaban felices. De volver a encontrarse, salvo Keikun que seguía placidamente dormido.

**-Parece que mi desaparición no le a afectado al sueño.**

**-Es un impresentable-.** Murmuro Kai.

En ese momento Kei se movió. Pero solo para acomodarse y volver a dormir a pierna suelta. Todos rieron.

Misao entrego al a niña a su padre. Que la cogió con la practica que había adquirido en los últimos años.

La mujer se acercó a su hijo. Y le acaricio.

**-Kei mi amor es hora de despertar.**

**-No un minuto mas-.** Susurro en su sueños-. **Un momento**-. Se levanto de golpe, cosa que lo mareo y cayo hacia atrás pero no toco el suelo. Alguien había parado la cabida. Miro hacia arriba.

**-Hola mi amor.**

**-Ma... mama.**

**-Si. Ya estoy en casa.**

Todos se sentaron alrededor de su madre y ella los miro atentamente.

**-Vuestro padre me dijo todo lo que hicisteis en mi ausencia**-. Abrazo a los gemelos mientras mantenía a Sakura en su regazo-. **Gracias**.

**-Bueno ya sabes**-. Kei se puso en pose arrogante-. **Cuando uno es bueno en su trabajo...**

**-Pero si no hiciste nada. Siquiera sabias a donde ir.**

**-Papa-.** Señalo a su padre-. **Tu y yo tenemos que discutir-. **Se abrazo a su madre-. **Pero en otro momento.**

Todos sonrieron por la actitud infantil del jovencito.

**-Bueno ahora que estamos todos vuestra madre y yo tenemos que daros una noticia que daros.**

Los niños los miraron expectantes.

**-Bueno-.** Dijo Misao-. **La cuestión es que pronto seremos uno mas, en seis meses para ser exactos**

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Siento muchísimo el retraso, no os lo merecíais. Pero después de los exámenes empecé a trabaja y para rematar las fiestas de mi pueblo vamos que me enrolle como una persona y no escribí ni una palabra. La verdad es que estos últimos días que e pasado escribiendo el capitulo me sentía mal por vosotros, por que muchos me escribisteis y me retrase un montón.

Pero bueno ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo. Espero que os aya gustado. Intentare subir el de Yin Yang a finales de esta misma semana. Jeje si supierais lo que tengo en mente...

Bueno como siempre ago agradecer el apoyo de:

**Dark Tomoe:** Yo pensé lo mismo que tu. Espero que el regreso a casa también aya sido de tu agrado.

**Alis-Chan6:** admito haberos tenido un poquito abandonadas. Pero te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a ocurrir. Ya tengo el esquema general de Yin Yang y una gran idea para otro. Pero primero terminare los que tengo. Al menos uno. No quiero desbordarme. Y bueno sobre tu miroku hentai dile que pronto se quedara satisfecho (espero) tengo pensado hacer 3 capítulos cortitos pero hentais o talvez los tres en uno. Pero no quiero que me tachen de hentai sin remedio. Tu que opinas? Por separado o a la vez?

**Barbara-Maki:** La verdad es que la imagen de Saito a sido un poco la del tío borde e insoportable por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero quería darle un fondo nuevo. No se si lo e conseguido pero lo intente. Espero que la conversación entre Sano y Saito e aya gustado. Jeje corta pero graciosa y sobretodo tierna por parte del lobo. Que te a parecido?

**Luna Sol Nocturno:** Hola amiga que tal? La noche me inspiro para comenzar por fin este capitulo. Después de unos días de fiesta jaja. Bueno la parte que pediste "Por Kami, queria hacerla el amor con toda la ternura que se merecía ." llegara muy pronto pero para ello sigue dejando tus maravillosos mensajes. Me gustan mucho. Cuídate.

**Senfhi:** Pues ya ves como quedan las cosas. Felices como unas pascuas. Con necesidades pero felices. La verdad es que por mi lo subiría todo de una, pero os aburriríais. Mejor en pequeñas dosis. Jaja. Bueno este capitulo es mas suave se acabaron las luchas ahora toca ser feliz. No crees?

**Sumomohiwatari:** No soy grande pero gracias mi auto estima subió 20 puntos. Sobre los dibujos mándamelos cuando quieras que te daré mi opinión. Lo malo es que me gustan todos los de Axo. Y la imagen de misao de esa manera seria genial. Yo la imagine con unos pantalones largos de campana (final ancho) y la tripita al aire con el top (ella que puede lucir) pero yo espero la imagen con ansias. Espero que este capitulo te aya gustado mucho. Cuídate.

**Ai Shinomori**: Hola amiga. Ante todo felicitarte, mi sorpresa era esa que el bebe no había muerto. No tenia corazón para ello. Sobre Sano espero que te ayas quedado satisfecha. Tuvieron una niña llamada Estela que peso 3,500 y midió 0,50 todo una bebe. Jaja bueno sobre tus actualizaciones pues si te me estas tardando. Pero confió en que lo hagas pronto. Por que lo aras no?

**Gabyhyatt**: ...yo...es que... eres... eres un poquito sanguinaria. Me dejaste asustada con lo de la cárcel. Creo que Kakun me pediría a mi que lo matara antes de acudir a ti jajaja. Es un mal hombre pero hay cosas que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Gracias por tu apoyo constante. Me dio mucho ánimos. Cuídate.

**Nairelena:** Tu mensaje me ruborizo por completo jeje mira que me voy a creer una famosa de las grandes jaja. Gracias por tu mensaje este capi es un par de paginas más larga pero ya se esta acabando y no puedo estirarlo mas. Sino se estropearía. Dale las gracias también a tus amigas. Un beso para todas. Y ya saben pueden escribirme cuando quieran.

**AoshiMi SesshLin:** Bueno primero felicitarte por tu buen trabajo por Cabaret me gusto mucho y espero que no tardes en actualizar. Y en segundo darte las gracias tu y las demás habéis cumplido uno de mis sueños llegar al reviews 100. muchas gracias, me pase el dia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jaja. Sobre el fic, pues si ya se termina. Pero mejor dejarlo que estirarlo asta que pierda el sentido. Pero no preocuparse que tengo pensados un par de capítulos mas. Uno muy intenso y otro epilogo. Bueno pero ahora dime que te pareció este capitulo?

Sin mas os agradezco vuestro apoyo y espero seguir teniéndolo e n esta etapa final.

Sigan escribiendo.

Cuídense.

Besos.

Misao de Shinamori.


	20. Chapter 20

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena**

_blablabla_** pensamientos**

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

**Capítulo 20: Regreso al hogar**

Había pasado casi un mes desde el terrible suceso en el que se vieron envueltos los habitantes del Aoya. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y la paz reinaba de nuevo. Gracias a la colaboración de Saito y la policía, todos los malhechores que trabajaban para Takada fueron arrestados.

Por otra parte Aoshi y los demás supieron que Saito no solo intercedió cuando fueron a buscar a Takeda. Sino que había estado implicado en todos los sucesos. Gracias a el tanto el empresario chino como el príncipe se abstuvieron de continuar con las denuncias que habían puesto en jefatura. Al final todo había salido bien.

Sobraba decir que tanto Keikun como Kaika fueron recompensados por sus habilidades. Sin ellos seguramente el curso de los acontecimientos serian distintos. Ambos jóvenes se convirtieron en el orgullo de su padre, pero aunque Aoshi no admitiera, para el cada día era un orgullo ser su padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante el tiempo que había transcurrido desde el secuestro Kenshin y Kaoru se dedicaron por completo a Kenji. Igual que cuando era hijo único, sobra decir que tal atención para con el pequeño no les impedía mantener contacto con Yahiko y Tsubame.

"_Querida Kaoru y compañía:_

_Pese al orgullo inicial que me dio el que me confiarais a vuestra pequeña Tomoe. Tengo que rogarte que volváis lo antes posible a Tokio. Con esto quiero dejar bien claro que no me refiero a Tomoe como una niña que de problemas y no podamos soportar. No, en este caso es todo lo contrario._

_Desde nuestra llegada a casa, la niña se a portado a las mil maravillas. Es dulce, tierna y muy tranquila. No se de quien lo abra heredado. Pero su maravilloso carácter a hecho que mi querida Tsubame se encariñe con ella mas y mas. Lo que viene a suponer un problema para mi, por que cada día que pasa me ignora mas y mas. Puf. Mujeres ¿quién las comprende?_

_Por ello os pido, no, os suplico que REGRESEIS lo antes posible._

_Aten: Yahiko Moyi (el ignorado)"_

Los Himura tanto padres, como hijo no pudieron reprimir la risa. Estaba claro que debían regresar. Por el bien de la joven pareja.

**-Entonces cogeremos el próximo tren para casa-.** Anuncio Kenshin.

**-Que! Tan pronto!**

**-Si mi amor-.** Le dijo su madre-. **Tomoe nos necesita y tu tío también.**

**-Pero, es que yo no me quiero ir tan deprisa. Yo quiero quedarme un poco mas.**

**-Ken pequeño**-. Se acercó Ken padre-. **Volverás a verlos muy pronto. Recuerda que en tres meses ellos nos visitaran. Como cada año.**

**-Bueno vale**-. Se resigno el peli rojo-. **Pero una condición.**

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron temerosos. Pero accedieron.

**-Dinos.**

**-Tres días. Quedémonos tres días más. Porfa.**

**-Bien. Tres días-. **Acepto Kaoru.

**-Disfrútalos bien.**

**-Si-.** Y salió corriendo.

Acordaron tomar el tren que salía en tres días con dirección a Tokio. Kenji no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero era mejor que nada. Lo malo era que a pesar de a haber pasado mas tiempo en Kyoto que otras veces, no habían podido disfrutar como otras veces. Además separarse de sus mejores amigos siempre le era muy duro.

Pero era feliz por la decisión adoptada por su padre y su abuelo. Ambos le prometieron que cuando cumpliera los 10 años, este podría pasar todo el verano en Kyoto. De ese modo los jóvenes estarían juntos y el joven samurai aprendería la técnica Hitten Mitsorugy Ryu.

Kenshi y los demás entendieron que pese a estar en un tiempo de paz. Siempre abría alguien que intentaría romper esa paz. Y sus hijos deberían prepararse para defenderse y defender a las personas que querían.

Incluso Aoshi delego parte del entrenamiento de sus pequeños a otros miembros del clan. Pues el al ser el padre no podría ser tan duro como debería. eso si siempre bajo la mas estricta vigilancia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-¿Sano?**

**-Shhh...**

**-¿Qué pasa?-.** susurro la mujer.

**-Mira. La dormí.**

La pequeña Estela dormía placidamente en los brazos de Sano, mientras este la acunaba como años antes hacia con Sayoki. Meg todavía no se explicaba como alguien como Sano pudo llegar a ser un hombre hecho y derecho como el que ahora veía. Bueno si lo sabia, con paciencia y insistencia por su parte.

**-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.**

**-Decías.**

**-Nada, nada importante-.** Negó Megumi.

Sano puso a la pequeña bebe en la cuna.

**-Sabes un cosa cariño.**

**-Dime-.** Meg se sentó en su regazo.

**-Me parece que sus ojos empiezan a definirse.**

**-¿Tu crees?**

**-Si, pero o mas extraño es que no son oscuros como los nuestros.**

**-Que insinúas.**

**-Que tiene los ojos de color miel. Nada mas-.** La beso.

**-Vaya, que extraño... no recuerdo a nadie de mi familia que tuviera ese color.**

**-Yo si.**

**-¿Como así?-.** pregunto extrañada.

**-Aunque no tenga muchos recuerdos de ella. Se que sus ojos eran como dos soles, como la miel.**

**-De quien hablas amor.**

**-De mi madre.**

Sano no era hombre que se ponía melancólico con los recuerdos. Pero su familia siempre seria la excepción.

**-Entonces será un gran mujer.**

Meg se incorporo para poder besarlo dulcemente. Esos momentos con su marido siempre conseguían enamorarla más. Si es que eso era posible.

Un golpecito en la puerta los interrumpió. Sano se levanto y fue a abrir. Se sorprendió al ver a Sayoki.

**-¿Que pasa hijo mío?**

**-Pues, nada**-. Bajo la cabeza. Mentir no se le daba bien.

**-Sabes. Si me lo dices no me enfadare.**

**-Pero yo, Sakura**-. Se puso nervioso-. **En la cocina... es que... había helado... y...**

**-Otra vez no.**

Sano corrió hacia la cocina. La ultima vez que en Kyoto oyó hablar a su hijo de cocina y helado, fue a consecuencia de una guerra de helados. Y la cocina quedo de todo menos limpia.

Cuando llego se encontró a Sakura junto con Aoshi en la puerta. Estaba claro que el pensaba en lo mismo. Sayoki se acerco a Sakura, intentando darse apoyo el uno al otro.

Los mayores decidieron enfrentarse al mayor desastre que unos niños de 4 y 3 años podrían hacer. Pero su sorpresa fue inmensa al observar la cocina limpia. Ni rastro del helado derramado.

**-Menos mal-.** Dijo Aoshi.

-**Si, nos equivocamos.**

**-¿En que?-.** pregunto Meg apareciendo tras ellos.

Misao y Kaoru también hicieron acto de presencias.

-**Nada.**

**-Sano¿porque saliste corriendo?**

**-Bueno... este yo quería tomar helado.**

Misao reacciono al oír la palabra helado.

**-¿Hay helado?**

**-Si ken trajo un poco**-. Misao entro corriendo a la cocina**-. Creo**.

Misao busco por todas partes pero no había rastro de helado. Sus ojos se aguaron.

**-No esta.**

Mientras los mayores hablaban Sakura y Sayoki desaparecieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Hermanos-.** Susurro Sa-chan.

-**Parece que no se dieron cuenta.**

**-Vozotros lo linpiazteiz**-. Dijo Sayoki.

**-Si. No merecía la pena alterarlos. Pero es la primera y ultima vez.**

Sentencio Kai mientras se llevaba la bayeta y el balde de agua.

**-Sois un par de mounstruitos.**

Kei también se marcho.

**-No castigo.**

Los niños saltaron de alegría esta vez no habría castigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao salió de la cocina. Puede que no hubiera helado en la cocina. Pero sin duda alguna ella terminaría saboreando un delicioso heladito de chocolate.

Ni corta ni perezosa se dirigió directo a Aoshi. Le agarro de la manga y le tiro suavemente. Después puso en marcha la táctica del perrito desvalido.

**-Aoshi, mi amor-.** Los ojos de la mujer parecían lanzar estrellitas-. ¿**Me haces un favor?**

**-¿Tengo opción?**

**-No**

**-Entonces dime.**

**-Es que yo quiero un helado de chocolate.**

Aoshi suspiro siempre era lo mismo. Cuando entraba en su cuarto mes de embarazo siempre quería algo de chocolate. Y después pediría un bollo. Resignado se dispuso a salir de la casa. Pero apenas dio un par de pasos cuando se encontró con 4 pares de ojos observándolo.

-**Hola papa-.** Saludo Keikun.

**-¿a donde vas?-.** pregunto inocentemente Sakura.

**-¿Algún lugar interesante?-.** siguió Kenji.

Estaba claro que los tendría que llevar.

**-Tio-.** Sayoki movía los brazos-. **Aupa**.( que lo cogiera en brazos)

Aoshi se inclino y lo tomo en brazos. Iba a ser una tarde llena de niños.

**-Kei donde esta tu hermano**

**-Salió. Creo que iba a donde el tio Saito.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día de la despedida fue igual que todas las demás. Las mujeres se despedían entre risas y algún que otro sollozo. Los hombres se daban ánimos para poder seguir el ritmo de sus incansables hijos. Y los niños se contaban las ultimas noticias y como no, planeaban su próximo reencuentro.

El tren de Aizu anunciaba ya su salida.

**-Cuídense. Misao nos veremos en 5 meses.**

**-Eso espero.**

**-Que tengan un buen viaje.**

**-Suerte Aoshi. Mister puntería.**

**-Muy gracioso Sagara.**

**-Adioz a todoz.**

El próximo tren era dirección Tokio.

**-Pero yo no quiero que se vayan-. **Lloraba Sa-chan.

**-Pero tiene que irse**-. Le decía su padre.

**-¿Por?**

**-Pues porque tienen ganas de volver a ver a Tomoe y a sus amigos allí.**

**-Y yo.**

Kenji que terminaba de despedirse de los gemelos se acerco a ella.

**-Sakura nos veremos muy pronto.**

**-Lo prometes-.** Dijo calmándose.

**-Si.**

**-Vale.**

Los Himura partieron de regreso a su hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aoshi y Misao decidieron ir a tomar algo al centro. Los chicos estaban bastante deprimidos o por lo menos eso les hicieron creer al principio. Asta que escucharon discutir a Kei y Sa-chan. Cosa que no debería de sorprenderlos. Misao termino girándose hacia ellos.

**-¿ocurre algo chicos?**

**-Nada importante**-. Dijo Kai-**. Discuten sobre lo que será el bebe.**

**-De verdad-. **Rio Aoshi-. **Y díganme ¿que querrían que fuera?**

**-Yo un niño-. **Afirmo Kei.

**-Pues va a ser una niña-.** Le sonrio la pequeña-. **Como yo. Para poder jugar.**

Aoshi y Misao sonrieron.

-**Y tu Kai-.** Le hablo su madre-. **Quien crees que tiene razón.**

**-A mi me parece que ambos.**

Misao y Aoshi se quedaron de piedra. Plantados en suelo. Firmes. Sin moverse.

**-Kai no les digas eso que se alteran.**

**-Pero si vosotros lo comentasteis anoche. **

**-Ya! pero eso es diferente.**

**-Por que. Además los dos queréis que sean dos.**

**-Si-.** Dijo Sakkura-. **Pero ellos-.** Los miro-. **Bueno mírales. Creo que con uno tienen mas que suficiente.**

**-Puf yo no entiendo nada.**

**-Es que eres corto de sesera.**

**-Que as dicho.**

Si algo le fastidiaba a kai era que le dijeran que era un poco cortito. Aunque en algunos casos fuera verdad a el no le gustaba que se lo dijeran. Ese era su único punto débil. Lo único que por el momento le hacia salir de sus casillas.

Kei salió corriendo intentando huir de su hermano. Estaba claro que nadie lo salvaría de un coscorrón de su parte. Pero por el momento disfrutaría de su hermano como chico normal.

-**jeje a que no me pillas.**

**-Vas a ver cuando te coja.**

**-Vamos hermano si en el fondo era un cumplido.**

**-Te voy a dar yo a ti cumplido.**

Sakura se reía a mas no poder. Y Aoshi y Misao... bueno, el destino hablaría por si mismo, pero...

**-¿Y si realmente son dos?-.** pregunto Misao algo temerosa.

-**Pues que le vamos a hacer**-. Aoshi la abrazo y puso una de sus fuertes manos en su vientre-. **A mi con que venga o vengan bien me vasta y me sobra**.

**-7, seriamos 7...**

**-Misao.**

La joven levanto y vio a su esposo sonreír. Si, deparara lo que les deparara el destino todo saldría bien. Y bueno como dice un viejo dicho...

A LO HECHO, PECHO

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bueno para algunos puede que el fic termine aquí. Si es así gracias por su apoyo y espero que hayan disfrutado. Para los demás, y para todos aquellos que se atrevan con el LEMON, un pequeño entrante de lo que depara el próximo capitulo de este fic.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Días después en casa de los Sagara:

Sano intentaba convencer, desesperada mente a su esposa para que salieran a cenar fuera. Después de todo lo ocurrido era lo menos que podían hacer. Pero ella, mas terca que una mula le decía que no. Que no dejaría a sus pequeños con cualquiera y menos a la pequeña Estela que era solo una bebe.

**-Pero si son Yahiko y Tsubame. No les pasara nada.**

Días después en casa de los Himura:

**-Kaoru estate quita.**

Kaoru levanto la vista para ver a su esposo.

**-Dame una-.** Le dio un besito-. **Una buena razón para estarme quieta.**

**-Pues, Kenji.**

**-Esta en casa de un amigo.**

**-Tomoe.**

**-Con Tae.**

**-No hay nadie.**

**-Tu y yo-.** Sonrió picaramente.

Días después en casa de los Shinomori:

**-Hacer el favor de portaros bien**-. Les decía Misao a los niños.

**-Si mama**-. Respondieron.

**-Kai, cuida de que no se metan en líos.**

**-Si padre.**

**-Oye yo nací dos minutos antes que el**-. Se quejo Kei-. **Yo debería cuidar de ellos.**

**-Sabes**-. Le dijo su pare**-. Según unos últimos estudios, dicen que el primero en nacer suele ser el hermano pequeño.**

**-Como!.**

**-Además**-. Le dijo Kai-. **Yo soy mas responsable.**

**-Y antipático.**

**-Kei no le hables así a tu hermano**.

-**Pero el... o esta bien-.** Se resigno.

La pareja salió de casa para poder disfrutar de un agradable paseo bajo la luz de la luna llena.

**-No se Aoshi, me parece que deberíamos volver. No quiero darle problemas a Omasu o Ochika.**

**-Ni hablar. Llevo días buscando el modo de darte una grata sorpresa. Y eso significa**-. La abrazo-. **Tu y yo solos.**

**-¿Crees que estar tu y yo solos es una grata sorpresa para mi?**

**-Si.**

Misao sonrió.

**-Bueno, puede que un poquito. Pero te recuerdo que no estaremos del todo solos.**

Aoshi la beso y acaricio su vientre que ya empezaba a hincharse.

**-Bueno y este de aquí. Pero estoy seguro de que no hablara.**

**-entonces...**

**-Entonces déjate guiar-.** La tomo en brazos-. **Hoy es nuestra noche.**

**Continuara... **

Para los que lean el próximo capitulo que titulare PASIÓN Y PUNTO. Bueno creo que con eso lo digo todo. Será un fic llenos de LEMON y bueno puf me esta costando escribirlo. Jeje.

Yo espero que este capitulo os guste y que el próximo os exci... interese jajaja muchas gracias a todos.

Mi mas especial agradecimiento a **Senfhi, Alis-chan, gabyhyatt, aoshmi sesshlin, luna sol nocturno y sumomohiwatari.** Besos a todos.

Os quiero mucho y espero que disfrutéis asta el final.

Besos.

Misao de Shinamori


	21. Chapter 21

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

**Capítulo21: Pasión**

****

Días después en casa de los Himura:

**-Kaoru estate quita.**

Kaoru levanto la vista para ver a su esposo.

**-Dame una-.** Le dio un besito-. **Una buena razón para estarme quieta.**

**-Pues, Kenji.**

**-Esta en casa de un amigo.**

**-Tomoe.**

**-Con Tae.**

**-No hay nadie.**

**-Tu y yo-.** Sonrió picaramente.

Kaoru lo beso en el lóbulo derecho. Lo cual excito más a Kenshin. El hombre todavía no era capaz de acostumbrarse a los arranques de pasión que tenia su esposa. Era realmente una leona.

Y lo peor de todo era que a el le encantaba esa actitud suya. Cuando su relación apenas había comenzado. Kaoru se comportaba como toda mujer en sus primeras "relaciones" insegura, tímida y por que no, algo torpe. El en cambio era feliz de poder guiarla. De haber sido el primero. De haberle enseñado todo, salvo los intercambios de "ideas" entre las tres mosqueteros (Megumi, Misao y Kaoru). Es decir que era feliz de haber sido el primero y el único en amarla.

Pero el tiempo transcurría, y no en vano. Kaoru había adquirido una técnica perfecta en el arte de la seducción. Sabia que decir, como decir y cuando decirlo. Pero lo mas importante sabia como acariciar, donde acariciar y puf... como hacer que el ambiente se convirtiera en pasión pura y dura.

Kenshin por supuesto no era capaz de negarse. Y si alguien dudo alguna vez de que Battusai pudiera ser subyugado... bueno... definitivamente estaba equivocado. Pues aquella mujer que alguna vez fue una niña que lo acogió como a uno mas de la familia, lo había conseguido. Y lo mas increíble era que no se arrepentía.

Kaoru le enseño lo que era la vida. Lo que era la paz. Y lo más importante lo que era amar y ser amado. Una familia. Por fin tenia una familia. Y pese a lo que amo a Tomoe Himura. La verdad era que no cambiaria nada de lo vivido. Bueno si que cambiaria cosas de su vida, pero su corazón siempre llegaría a su destino; Kaoru.

**-Y que propone que hagamos**-. Dijo con voz seductor-. **¿Mi señora?**

**-Que le pare un sensual baño.**

**-Umh... creo que tengo una idea mejor.**

La abrazo y la beso. Con fervor y pasión.

**-Kaoru mi amor, no sabes cuanto te amo**-. Decía mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

**-Es posible**-. Sonrió con picardía-. **¿Por que no empiezas a demostrármelo?**

**-Mi dulce picaruela, como es posible que seas tan pervertida**-. Mientras sentía los besos de su esposa en el cuello-.**mmm... con la carita de niña buena que tienes.**

**-Bueno. Talvez... talvez sea porque tuve un buen maestro.**

Ken la devora con la miraba mientras ella le sonreía tiernamente. Y los mejor era que esta vez no abría interrupciones. La tomo en brazos y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

**-Pues en ese caso pongamos en practica lo que tu maravilloso sensei te a enseñado.**

Kenshin la beso con toda la pasión reprimida durante días, mientras kaoru se dejaba arrastrar por la pasión que las caricias expertas de su amor le daban. Pero para sorpresa del samurai su esposa tomo el mando colocándose encima de el.

La mujer sin pensárselo dos veces llevo su mano a la entrepierna del hombre. Los sintió erecto, y deseoso.

**-Mi amor**-. Sonrió-. **Es curioso como te afectan dos besitos.**

**-mmm-**. Kenshin se sentía en el cielo-. ¿**Y te sorprende teniéndote como esposa?**

Kenshin llevo la mano a la nuca de Kao para poder besarla con mayor prefundida.

**-Eres maravillosa... no se si algún día podré saciarme de ti, pues cada día te amo mas. Lo eres todo para mi.**

**-Y tu para mi. Te amo.**

Kaoru meneo las caderas contra la hombría de su acompañante. Pero una luz traviesilla se le encendió sobre a cabeza. Se sentó sobre el fuerte abdomen de su esposo, guindo sus propias manos a su cuerpo. Mientras se acariciaba a si misma.

-**Ka.. kaoru.**

**-Dime... ¿te gusta lo que ves?**

**-¿Y me lo preguntas?-.** mientras la miraba acariciarse los senos-. **Por kami-.** Gimió-. ¿**Es que no ves como me tienes?**

Kaoru sonrió con malicia. Le hacia gracia ver como tenia de dominado a l mítico carnicero. Y la verdad es que eso le encantaba. Se veía muy mono.

**-De..De que..-.** casi no podía hablar de la excitación que sentía-. **Te ríes.**

**-Nada...-.** se inclino para besarle el pecho-. **Solo que...-.** los besos fueron bajando poco a poco-. **Soy muy feliz junto a ti.**

Kenshin abrió los ojos. Con delicadeza subió la cabeza de su esposa para que lo viera a los ojos.

**-Te amo. Gracias por llenar mi alma y hacerme ver que aun hay esperanza en el mundo.**

Kaoru lo beso con cariño, le encantaban esos momentos en los que la pasión deja paso a momentos tiernos. Eso le demostraba que no era solo sexo, sino hacer el amor.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos...

**-Es hora te acabar**-. Kenshin tenia los ojos dorados de la pasión.

Con un hábil movimiento se coloco sobre ella y guió sus labios al vientre de su esposa. Que tras dar a luz a sus dos hijos seguía firme, gracias a los entrenamientos.

**-Perfecta-.** Gimió el rurouni**-. Simplemente perfecta.**

Poco a poco la ropa dejo de ser útil. Ni siquiera el placer de desnudarse mutuamente les satisfacía. Necesitaban algo más. Se necesitaban mutuamente. Sentirse uno.

Kenshin llevo una de las manos a la entre pierna de su mujer y comenzó a acariciarla.

**-Ken..ken**-. gemía sin control-. **Kami te necesito.**

Kaoru rodeo a su esposo con las piernas pero este se negaba a complacerla. Quería verla sufrir de placer. Sufrir por el placer que el le enseño y que con el perfecciono.

Juguetón el pelirrojo introdujo su dedo en la húmeda cavidad que su pene ansiaba. Dios como la deseaba, cada día más y cada día menos que el anterior. Kaoru se estremeció al sentir dos dedos más en su interior. Era increíble lo que ese pequeño hombre le hacia sentir. Su cuerpo no era capaz de aguantar, y exploto.

-**Amor eso fue...-** pero no pudo continuar ablando cuando vio a su marido meter se los dedos en la boca y saboreando su premio.

**-Maravilloso...-.** kenshin miro fijamente a su esposa**-. Pero no hemos terminado.**

Y de un solo movimiento se puso encima devorando la boca de su amada con la suya. Mientras ella lo sentía erecto. Y eso le produjo una nueva oleada de pasión.

La primera vez que lo vio desnudo quedo impactada. Era tan... tan grande. Tan perfecto. Sintió miedo. Temía salir lastimada. Pero el fue delicado y la cuido en todo momento para que no sufriera. Y así fue. Fue la mejor experiencia de su vida. Asta aquel entonces. Pues...

**-KENSHIN-.** Gimió con fuerza.

Su esposo la pillo de sorpresa penetrándola con fuerza y pasión. Pero temió haberse equivocado y paro en seco.

**-Te hice daño amor.**

**-No... no**-. Respiraba con dificultad-. **Pero eres... eres grande cariño**-. Lo vio sonreír-. **Ve con cuidado.**

**-Hai-.** Le dio varios besitos en la boca.

Después comenzó a moverse. Primero lento y después más rápido. Con frenesí. Como si no existiera el mañana.

**-O Kenshin.**

**-Kaoru... mi amor... muévete conmigo.**

Kaoru y kenshin danzaban el uno contra el otro mientras las manos se perdían el uno en el otro. Hasta que la oleada de excitación los hizo gemir en un estallido.

**-Kaoru.!!**

**-Shinta!! **

La pasión los dejo exhaustos y no tardaron en quedar dormidos. Primero Ken. Y después Kaoru entre los cálidos brazos de su esposo.

**-"Gracias por todo. Mi amado Rurouni" **

**Continuara...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ante todo quiero pedir perdón a todos los lectores por mi retraso. Lo siento de verdad. Me temo que he andado falta de tiempo para poder escribir los nuevos capítulos. Y no sabéis que arrepentida estoy, porque me habéis apoyado tanto que... perdón.**

La buena noticia es que ya me he puesto otra vez a ello y intentare actualizar todos los fics en los próximos días.

Gracias a los que me apoyaron con sus reviews y que estarán ya echando humo por las orejas por que no he actualizado:

**Senfhi**

**Gabyhyatt**

**Aoshmi Seshlin**

**Al Shinomori**

**Epsi**

**Sumomohiwatari**

Bueno como siempre espero vuestras opiniones. Y espero que los próximos lemons sean mejores. Yo por mi parte me tengo que poner a escribir nuevos capítulos. Jeje.

La próxima pareja es...

SORPRESA

Une besote para todos.

Misao de Shinamori

Pdt: Esta nota es para **Pau**. No se si leerás este fic. Si es así te informo que prontito voy actualizar No debo amarte. Será el próximo que suba. Pero hace tanto que no lo subo que quiero aprovechar y hacerlo largo e interesante. Gracias por tu reviews. Me hiciste ver que estaba metiendo la pata. Cuídate y no te olvides tu también en actualizar.


	22. Chapter 22

**Blablabla-.** Dialogos

_Blablabla_-. Pensamientos

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

**Capítulo 22: Un postre muy dulce**

****

****

Días después en casa de los Sagara:

Sano intentaba convencer, desesperada mente a su esposa para que salieran a cenar fuera. Después de todo lo ocurrido era lo menos que podían hacer. Pero ella, mas terca que una mula le decía que no. Que no dejaría a sus pequeños con cualquiera y menos a la pequeña Estela que era solo una bebe.

**-Pero si son Yahiko y Tsubame. No les pasara nada.**

**-Pero...**

Levanto la vista para mirar a su esposo, pese a saber que aquello seria su perdición. Sus ojos siempre la convencían de todo. Su mirada tierna, llena de amor y de paz. Como negarse a el. A sus deseos. Si lo que más deseaba era hacerlo feliz.

**-Una cena.**

**-Una cena...-.** sonrió con picardía**-... y lo que venga.**

**-No vendrá nada amor. Una cena y punto.**

**-Bueno. Pero me tienes que prometer que podré intentar seducirte... **

Acerco su boca asta el lóbulo de su mujer.

**-... y llevarte conmigo hasta el abismo de la pasión.**

Megumi no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer. El hombre podía llegar a ser fastidiosamente sexy si se lo propina. Y eso que sin proponérselo ya era muy sexy.

**-No me dejare-.** Intento mantenerse en sus trece.

**-Ya lo veremos amor**-. La beso-. **Ya lo veremos.**

Megumi retrocedió para no seguir tentando a la suerte. Si seguía pegada a el seguramente caería en sus redes. Y apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que dio a luz.

Sano sonrió dulcemente. Le agradaba la actitud de su esposa. Siempre se ponía a la defensiva, pero ahora era capaz de interpretar todos sus gestos. Y era capaz de comprenderla mejor. Le agradaba saber que pese a lo que le decía en esos momentos, ella, en realidad, deseara lo mismo que el.

Esa noche, se terminaría el régimen al que estuvo sometido durante 4 largos meses.

**-Vístete, preciosa. Nos iremos inmediatamente.**

**-No tengas prisa.**

**M**egumi salió ataviada con vestido occidental rojo, lo cual le daba un toco más... digamos apetecible.

_-"Quiero empezar por el postre_**"-. **Se repetía una y otra vez Sano**-. Estas hermosa.**

**-Ya lo sabia-. **Dijo con un toque de arrogancia que la caracterizaba.

La velada fue tranquila, más de lo esperado por la mujer. Cuando su marido le propuso salir a cenar, bueno no pensaba que seria al Kotei. Era un nuevo restaurante del que había oído hablar muy bien. Elegante sofisticado y, para que engañarse, de precios elevados. Se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa salvo eso. Incluso un bocadillo a la orilla del rió.

Pero no fue así. Megumi se agarro al brazo de su esposo mientras un hombre elegantemente vestido los guiaba a su mesa. Estaba emocionada. Pero una idea cruzo su mente.

**-Amor**-. Susurro**-. ¿Como piensas pagar?**

Sano para y la miro a los ojos.

**-Te recuerdo que tu marido a cambiado**-. Sonrió-. **Ahora tengo un trabajo digno, unos hijos cansinos (agotadores)...-**. Meg sonrió-. **... y sobre todo una esposa magnifica, y aunque se una vez cada 5 años quiero darte lo mejor.**

Meg le sonrió-. **Gracias**.

Sano la guió asta la mesa.

**-Una cosita antes de canjar el tema y disfrutar de la noche.**

**-Dime-. **Pregunto con curiosidad.

**-Querida**-. La miro serio-. **No te acostumbres.**

**-Pues que quieres que te diga amor, creo que se me aria fácil acostumbrarme.**

Ambos sonrieron sonrió felices. Meg tenia claro que Sano que tubo que trabajar mucho para poder llevarla allí. Y eso era algo que le agradecería siempre. En ese momento la cara de Megumi se ilumino. Esa era la razón por la que consiguió su corazón y por la que cada día daba gracias a Kami. Por los pequeños detalles que el siempre tenia en cuenta. Por ello lo amaba tanto.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Por una vez Sanosuke fue un caballero, un autentico galán. Y pensar que una vez estuvo "enamorada" de Kenshin.

_-"No hay punto de comparación"-._ Suspiro la morena.

El regreso a casa estuvo lleno de tiernos besos y aunque Sano deseaba mas, sabia que apenas había pasado un mes desde que nació la pequeña. Ella no querría...

**-Amor,¿me ayudas con los botones?**

**-Claro.**

Sano se acercó a ella y deslizo sus manos por los botones, soltándolos uno tras otro. El corazón se le contrajo en el pecho mientras sentía la suave piel de su esposa bajo sus manos. Sin darse cuenta se había inclinado para besar la nuca que tantas veces antes había saboreado, tan dulce.

Megumi sintió una ola de placer que se extendía sobre su cuerpo. Sintió el vestido desabotonado, pero las manos de aquel hombre seguían sobre ella desatando la cinta de la cintura.

Sano le dio la vuelta y ella pudo ver su cabello relucir bajo la luz de la lámpara, sus ojos felinos, sus boca y su marcado mentón. Como le encantaba.

**-Meg, yo...**

**-Shhh**.- le silencio con un dedo en la boca-. **Quiero ser parte de ti y que tu seas parte de mi.**

**-Mi vida, tu siempre serás parte de mi y yo de la tuya. Pero no quiero hacerte daño.**

**-Pues ve con cuidado.**

Con una sonrisa maligna, Megumi lo hizo tambalearse asta quedar tumbado en la cama matrimonial. Una cama occidental, que no tenia nada que ver con un incomodo futon.

Sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos de su amado y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa para así poder disfrutar de unos pectorales "de pecado". Bajo su rostro para besarlo poco a poco. Hasta que se paro en una de sus cicatrices.

**-Sano, cariño. Nunca me has dicho como te hicieron esta cicatriz**.-. susurro.

**-Es que no me la hicieron**-. Sonrió risueño.

**-¿Como?**

**-Fue entrenando-.** Rió-. **Digamos que metí la pata.**

**-Sano!!!!**

Pero el no le dio tiempo para replicas y la besos con ferocidad. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ella. Sin tener la de esa manera. Y ardía de deseo.

Las caricias y los besos eran cada vez más intensos, más apasionados. Pronto necesitaron de una unión más estrecha. Una sensación de cercanía total, de pertenencia total.

Con delicadeza Sano se puso boca arriba y le indico a Meg que se sentara encima.

**-Sano...**

**-Si lo hago yo puede que te lastime. **

**-Pero..-.** se sonrojo.

**-Sabes esta preciosa cuando te sonrojas.**

**-Sabes que me gusta sentirte encima mío.**

**-Y tengo una vida para cumplir tus deseos. Pero hoy no.**

**-Te amo y yo a ti.**

Megumi guió la hinchada virilidad de su amado para adentrarlo en su interior. Una mueca de molestia surco su rostro. Sano la agarro de la cintura y la detuvo.

**-Te duele.**

**-No.**

**-Meg.**

**-No, pero hacia tiempo que no estabas tan excitado.**

**-Tu obras milagros-.** Suspiro**-. Además antes estabas embarazada. Sabes como soy.**

**-Si-. **Rió divertida-. **Enorme**.

Ambos sonrieron. Pero Sano cambio la cara pro una de placer, cuando su esposa en un único movimiento le permitió entrar por completo. Pasaron un rato moviéndose junto en una danza tan antigua como la vida misma. Megumi danzaba sobre su esposo mientras el la miraba con adoración hasta que...

-**AHHHHH!!!!!!**

**-AHHHHHHH!!!!**

Gimieron al unísono. La noche. La luna. Y dos corazón en un solo latir.

Continuara...

* * *

Próximo capitulo GRAN FINAL de Venganza (sobre todo para los seguidores de Aoshi y Misao).

Bueno que, tarde pero lo conseguí. Escribí un capitulo entero para Sano y Meg. Y déjenme decirles que me parece que me quedo muy bien, o bastante bien. Pero ya saben si quieren hincharme más el ego pueden déjenme **sus reviews**. Que yo con gusto lo leeré.

Gracias ha:

Senfhi: Me alegro que te sorprendiera con el anterior capitulo. Seguro que con este también (por lo que me tarde). Y seguro que te sorprenderé gratamente con el próximo, es un Aoshi&Misao. Made in for me. Jijiji. Bueno espero que estés muy bien.

Gabyhyatt: Que seria de mis fics sin tu apoyo? Gracias de corazón por estar siempre hay. Muchos besos. hola como estas? Si, es sorprendente que por fin haya actualizado. Haber si sigo así. Espero no tardarme con los próximos capítulos. Cuídate.

Al shinomori: Hola amiga. No sabes que ilusión me da saber que no te has olvidado. Y espero que todo te vaya muy bien en la UNI. Yo desde aquí te envió un abrazo muy fuerte. Que disfrutes muchos con este cap y con todo lo que te rodee.

simon fuchi notori: Vale lo se me tarde en actualizar, solo espero que no estés enfadada. Muchas gracias por escribir.

Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y paciencia. Un beso muy grande para todos y espero que seáis muy felices. Tanto como lo soy yo al leer los reviews.

Por ello voy a pedir a los maravillosos lectores que leen este fic un favor. Podríamos ver si consigo llegar al **REVIEWS NUMERO 125. Me aria mucha ilusión. **

BESOS 

**MISAO DE SHINAMORI.**


	23. Chapter 23

**blablabla**------ hablan en voz alta

_blablabla_------ pensamientos

**Venganza por** Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo 23: Simplemente amor**

La mañana era calida y una brisa suave mecia los arboles. Un dia para recordar lo bueno y dejar de lado los malos. Pero no era sencillo, no era nada sencillo. Pese a intentarlo una y otra vez, no era capaz de superarlo. No era capaz de superarlo por completo. Pero ¿abría alguien que pudiera¿alguien podría superar aquella vivencia?

Como...como...como...

Se repetía a ella una y otra vez. Todo había acabado bien. Ella estaba a salvo y más importante aun, sus bebes estaban a salvo. Pero ¿y si los hubiera perdido¿y si los hubiera perdido para siempre?

Una lagrima escapo de sus verdes ojos, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, una lagrima que no cayo al suelo.

**-¿Ocurre algo amor?**

Esa voz... tan cálida... tan profunda... si... era el.

La mujer sonrió dulcemente, intentando ocultar su temor, su miedo.

**-No... nada... es que tengo algo en el ojo**-. Se seco las lagrimas rebeldes.

El hombre la observo en silencio. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta... y como no tan ella.

-**Misao**-. Suspiro mientras se sentaba a su lado**-. Te conozco. Dime que te ocurre.**

**-Nada de verdad, yo...**

**-Por favor no me mientas**-. Acaricio su mejilla-. **Dímelo**.

Misao suspiro, como pudo pensar que aquella respuesta le valdría. Aoshi era un hombre inteligente y agudo.

**-Estaba pensando, en lo que ocurrió... en lo que pudo haber ocurrido...**

Su mirada se clavo en el gran árbol del jardín, imponente y hermoso a la vez.

**-... y si te soy sincera tengo miedo**-. Bajo la cabeza**-. Pienso en...**

Un dedo se poso en sus labios. Ella aparto la cara.

**-Aoshi y si vuelve a pasar... no quiero... no quiero eso para mis hijos... ellos no merecen eso...**

**-Misao...-.** Intento habla el moreno.

**-NO...-.** se altero**-. Keikun, Kaika y Sakura... ellos estuvieron en peligro... casi los matan. Aoshi no quiero que vuelva a suceder...**

**-Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA**-. Se altero el joven.

Ella lo miro desconcertada, nunca le había hablado así.

Aoshi se levanto. Y se movió intranquilo frente a la joven.

-**Crees yo no me siento así... que no tengo el mismo temor que tu... también son mis hijos y tu mi esposa... Por Kami!**

Detuvo sus movimientos, quedándose parado, de espalda a su esposa.

**-Se... se que la culpa es mía... mi pasado... yo... nunca me librare de el. Pase lo que pase siempre estará hay, para bien y para mal. Y se que os afecta a todos, a ti... a los niños... a todos.**

Hizo una pausa.

**-Me... me acuerdo**-. Sonrió ligeramente-. Del día en que me declare... o mejor dicho del día en que intente declararme... en la vida no te prepara para eso.

Misao sonrió al recordad aquel día, fue muy gracioso. Aoshi se veía muy tierno y muy dulce. Pero sobre todo nervioso. Las palabras incomprensibles que decía y además...

**-Tardaste una hora en decirme algo en claro.**

**-Si.-.** suspiro-. **Aquel día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me abrí a alguien y fui sincero, de corazón**-. Se giro a verla-. **Te dije que temía por ti, que temía por que mi pasado seguía latiendo con fuerza. Y tu me sonreíste.**

**-Y te dije que no me importaba si estaba a tu lado.**

**-Pero en realidad si importa ¿verdad?**

Misao volvió a agachar la cabes. El tenia razón, le dijo que nada importaba si estaban juntos. Que lo amaba y que lucharía por el. Pero ¿tendrían la fuerza suficiente para seguir luchando?

**-Pero a pesar de ello-.** Prosiguió-. **Aunque importe, aunque haya peligro, aunque me muera de la angustia de saber que el peligro pueda estar a la vuelta de la esquina...**

Tomo la mano de Misao y la guió asta una de las habitaciones de la casa.

-**Levanto la vista**-. Abrió la puerta-. **Y veo la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, algo que proteger, algo que amar, algo por lo que vivir.**

-**Algo mil veces mejor que el miedo o el temor**-. Murmuro ella.

**-Si.**

Miro a los pequeños que jugaban despreocupados, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

**-Mi familia-.** La abrazo, posando una de sus grandes manos en su vientre que empezaba a abultarse por la vida que crecía en ella**-. Mi hogar**.

Misao sonrió, mientras asentía llena de paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**-Por favor**-. Susurro en su oído**-. Mi pequeña, déjame seguir siendo egoísta, déjame teneros... para siempre.**

**-No**-. Aoshi retrocedió mientras la veía girarse-. **Déjame a mi ser egoísta, déjame tenerte... eternamente.**

Ambos sonrieron. El amor era un sentimiento muy egoísta, un sentimiento de posesión y compresión. Pero sobretodo era un sentimiento de felicidad, dicha y paz.

**-Papa**.

Ambos salieron de ese estado de obnubilación al oír a su hijo.

**-Dime**-. Se puso a la altura del muchacho.

**-Sakura quiere un helado**-. Dijo muy serio, algo sorprendente**-. Pero yo le digo que si lo come se pondrá muy gorda y será un monstruito todavía más feo.**

**-KEIKUN!!!!!!!**

El niño salió corriendo al ver a su hermana acercarse el a velocidad estelar. Era pequeña pero corría como un demonio (deprisa).

**-RETIRA LO QUE HAS DICHO.**

**-¿Y SI NO LO HAGO?**

La niña paro de seco y se puso a mirar hacia la pared. Parecía triste. Keikun se acerco a ella. Intento mirarla a la cara pero no lo consiguió.

-Por que eres a si conmigo, es que no te caigo bien.

_-"Y ahora que le digo"_ **No... no es eso... Sakura yo te quiero mucho**-. Le dijo dulcemente.

PLAFF

**-Y ahora quien es un mounstruo?**

La niña le pinto la cara con tempera roja que llevaba escondido bajo la mango.

**-Te vas a enterar.**

La carrera volvió a empezar, pero esta vez era Kei el que seguía como loco a Sakura.

**-Es que estos dos nunca se cansan**-. Suspiro otro joven.

Se giro a sus padres, que sonreían ante la escena. Al fin y a cabo eran niños.

**-Padre, madre.**

**-Si, Kai.**

**-No me importa que sea niño o niña, pero por favor... por favor...-.** suplico desesperado-. **Que sea tranquilo y responsable... y que no monte escándalos por la calle... y que no sea un pesado... y que ponga atención en lo que hace y...**

-**Entonces que sea todo lo contrario a Keikun-.** Dedujo Aoshi.

**-Exacto.**

**-Hablaban de mi.**

**-No eres el centro del universo**-. Contesto Kai mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

-**Salvo del tuyo**-. Siguió a su hermano por los pasillos.

**-Tampoco.**

**-Vamos admítelo.**

**-No.**

**-Solo una vez.**

**-Que no.**

-Venga.

**-Mira que eres pesadito.**

**-Solo un poquito.**

Sus padres los miraban mientras se alejaban. Estaba claro que no iban a cambiar. Pero Aoshi comprendió que no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que fueran ellos mismos, y que estuvieran donde su corazón latiera de verdad. Y por el momento, estaban juntos. Todos ¿No debería conformarse?

**-Papi. El helado.**

**-Si**-. La tomo embrazos-. **Vayamos a por uno.**

**-Que sean dos-**. Sonrió Misao-. **O talvez tres**

Camino hacia la salida.

_"Si me conformo, con que sean felices. A su manera"_

-**Que sean seis**-. Sonrió un hombre lleno del felicidad.

Los días fueron pasando tranquilamente. El día daba paso a la noche y la luna al sol. En un ciclo sin fin. Los niños disfrutaban de los últimos días de cole, soñando con un verano lleno de diversión y aventuras, de juegos y risas.

Un mes más.

**-Niños¿lo habéis cogido todo?**

**-Si mama.**

**-¡Seguro?**

**-Misao tranquila.**

**-Aoshi, mis pequeños se van no me pidas que me tranquilice.**

**-Madre yo cuidare de ellos**-. Afirmo muy seguro Kaika.

-**Cariño**-. Lo miro.

-**Además-.** Añadió Aoshi-. **En todo caso los Himura cuidaran de ellos y los estarán esperando en la estación.**

**-¿De verdad que no os queréis quedar? Iremos el proxi...**

Pero no pudo terminar la oración. Los chicos habían subido al tren. Y agitaban la mano a modo de despedida.

**-Esta claro que si quieren ir**-. Se resigno la mujer.

**-Niños cuídense mucho, y no hagan nada que yo no aria.**

**-Papa, para una vez que vamos no pensaras que solo meditemos ¿verdad?**

**-Muy gracioso Kei.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Adiós mami, adiós papi**

Sakura estaba muy ilusionada. Al fin y al cabo volvería a ver al mayor de los Himura. Y eso siempre era motivo de ilusión para la pequeña. ¿No creen?

El tren se puso en marcha y las voces de los pasajeros se oían por todas parte despidiéndose de familiares y amigos. mientras emprendían rumbo a Tokio.

**-Los echare de menos**-. Sonrió la mujer tras secarse las lagrimas-. **Talvez deberíamos haber ido.**

**-Ni hablar-.** Se pronuncio su esposo**-. No te sienta bien viajar cuando estas embarazada.**

Acaricio su vientre lleno de vida.

**-Y no queremos que nada le pase. Además, piensa que también son unas vacaciones para nosotros. Y no pienso desaprovecharlas**-. Dijo con picardía.

**-Señor Shinomori**-. Sonrió-. **Es usted un pervertido.**

**-No soy un hombre enamorado.**

**-Que bonito. Y dígame que piensa hacer ese hombre enamorado.**

**-Este-. **Recalco-.** Hombre enamorado. La llevara de paseo, de cena, y la llenara de halagos, abrazos besos, masajes y caricias-. **Susurro muy bajito.

**-Suena muy bien. Pero te falta un detalle par que sea perfecto.**

**-Cual.**

**-Ir de compras.**

**-Mi amor no me pidas milagros.**

Misao reía a más no poder. Estaba claro que no podría convencerlo. Y no le extrañaba, la ultima vez el pobre parecía una mula de carga con tantas cajas a cuesta.

**-Que le vamos a hacer. Me tendré que conformar con lo que me das.**

**-...**

**-Te amo. Y gracias por adelantado. Seguro que será maravilloso.**

**-Aun no sabes lo que te espera-.** La beso apasionadamente-. **No tienes idea, mi vida.**

Tal y como Aoshi le había prometido, la llevo a todas partes, incluso de compras. Pero los que mas le gusto fue conocer Tottori. Y como todo hay que decirlo, tardaron en recorrer una distancia de dos días en tren, más de una semana y media; claro esta en tren. Según Aoshi tenían que parar y descansar mucho para que no se cansara ni le pasara nada al bebe.

-**Este hombre puede llegar a ser muy cansino. Jaja Y eso que le dije que en el viaje a Tokio que hicimos cuando estaba esperando a los gemelos, el mal me lo provoco las ancas de rana que probé y no el viaje**-. La mujer sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana-. **Pero que piense lo que quiera, a mi me encanta tenerlo tan cariñoso y servicial jejeje.**

Aoshi entro en la habitación que ocupaba junto a su esposa. Sonrió al observarla, jamás se cansaría de admirarla. Su largo cabello y esos ojos que lo hechizaban cada instante.

Misao giro la cabeza.

**-Hola anata**-. Se acerco a el**-. ¿Donde estabas?**

**-Por hay**-. Dijo como si nada.

**-Por hay**-. Lo miro con perspicacia-. **¿El mismo "por hay" en el que me as comprado ese regalo?**

**-¿Regalo?-.** el hombre saco la caja de detrás de s espalda-. **Ah esto... bueno en realidad no es para ti.**

**-Ah-**. Se desilusiono-. **Para Sakura talvez.**

**-No.**

**-Keikun.**

**-Tampoco.**

**-Entonces para Kaika.**

**-Pues va a ser que no.**

Misao no entendía bien. Si no era para ellos ni para ella¿para quién?

**-Es para mi**-. El hombre dejo la caja encima de la mesita**-. ¿Te importaría ponértelo?**

Y sin más salió de la habitación.

**-¿Ponérmelo¿pero si es para el, como quiere que me lo ponga yo? Sabe perfectamente que su ropa me sienta demasiado grande.**

Confusa se acercó a la caja y le quito el lazo verde que lo envolvía. La curiosidad la estaba matando y...

**-Un kimono... se a comprado un kimono... ¿pero es que a perdido la cabeza?**

Misao observo la prenda con atención. Era muy hermosa. De color blanco y con detalles de Sakura en una de las mangas, al igual que en la parte inferior de la vestimenta. El obi en cambio era negro con ribetes rojos y dorados. Una verdadera maravilla.

-**Aunque bien visto tiene buen gusto.**

Dejo el kimono y se dio la vuelta pero algo callo a suelo. Era un papel.

_Querida esposa:_

_Espero que el kimono sea de tu agrado, por mi parte solo puedo decir que no pude dejar de pensar en como te verías con el puesto. Por ello e decidido hacerme un regalo._

_Te estarás preguntando cual. El regalo que me he hecho es... bueno vístete el kimono y lo veras. Confía en mi._

_Eternamente tuyo, Aoshi._

Misao decidió hacer lo que pedía y se dispuso a cambiarse. Termino de arreglarse el cabello en un recogido alto y unos mechones cayendo sobre sus hombres. Adornado con pequeñas flores blancas. Un poco de maquillaje y el kimono.

**-Tu papi a elegido muy bien**-. Se acaricio el vientre-. **Ya tengo ganas de saber si eres un niño o una niña. Pero por ahora descansa y crece mi amor.**

-**Señora**-. Se escucho una voz femenina.

**-¿Si?**

**-El carro la espera.**

**-Un carro**-. Murmuro. Abrio la puesta para observar a la mujer.

**-Al parecer lo encargo su esposo.**

Misao inclino la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. Y subió al carruaje que se puso en marcha al instante.

_-Que abra pensado hacer este hombre_.

Unos minutos después el carro se paro y el chofer le abrió la puerta.

**-Señora, hemos llegado.**

Misao bajo y observo un camino. Decidió seguirlo. El camino era estrecho, pero ella era una ninja y no le vio mayor dificulta.

La mujer paro en seco al llegar al final. Al lago. A su esposo. Y a un picnic nocturno con velas y flores adornando el mantel.

Aoshi giro lentamente con una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro.

-**Bienvenida amor.**

Misao se acerco a paso lento. Jamás había visto nada igual. Y su corazón latía con fuerza. Con la misma fuerza con la que latió el día de su boda.

**-Pero ¿que es todo esto?**

**-Bueno en pocos días los niños volverán y poco después tendremos un nuevo miembro.**

Acorto la distancia que quedaba entre los dos. Atrayéndola a si, en un abrazo.

**-He pensado que nos merecimos una noche. Tu y yo.**

**-Te amo.**

**-Y yo a ti.**

Aoshi poso su mano en una de sus mejillas y la acaricio lentamente. Al contacto de la mano ella cerro los ojos y espero a sentirlo. Sentir sus labios posarse en los de ella. Tan llenos de deseo y amor.

**-Mi amor, que te parece empezar por el postre.**

**-Como mi reina ordene.**

Aoshi tomo en brazos a Misao y la coloco encima del mantel. Posándose sobre ella con suavidad. Apoyo los codos sobre el mantel, para no aplastarla con su peso. Misao se dejo llevar por el deseo, le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que estubo entre sus brazos.

De la garganta de Misao surgió un gemido y comenzó a retorcerse bajo ese cuerpo que la hacia arder de deseo. Aoshi continuo besándola, lamiéndola, atormentándola y sellándole los labios con besos de amor. La joven no tardo en sentir la presión de la erección de su marido a través de las capas de ropa.

**-Mi amor, que predisposición**-. Sonrió juguetona.

**-Tu crees-.** Jadeo el hombre.

Aoshi se incorporo lo suficiente para poder quitar del cuerpo de su esposa todo aquello que obstaculizaba su unión. La ropa. La observo un instante para luego recorrer con sus labios el maravilloso cuerpo de la mujer. Sus besos llegaron a los pechos desnudos que se mostraban imponentes, en busca de los tiernos pezones, que succiono con suavidad.

Sus cuerpos de tensaron mientras Misao lo desvestía lentamente, con suaves caricias que para el se convertían en une tortura. Sin poder resistirlo mas Aoshi la penetró en una embestida. Ella jadeo ante la intrusión tan maravillosa que sintió.

Aoshi deposito tiernos besos en su garganta y rostro mientras aguardaba a que el cuerpo de la muchacha se adaptaran a su virilidad. Las manos de Misao se alzaron hasta el rostro de su amado, en un gesto que le indicaba su disposición. Aoshi entendió y comenzó a mecerse en su interior. Sentía que perdía el control y por mucho que lo deseara no podía hacerlo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban de autocontrol giro sobre si mismo dejándola a ella a horcajadas sobre el. Misao se inclino hacia el. Moviendo sus caderas en un vaivén lento y profundo. Aoshi jadeo al sentirla.

-**Aoshi**-. Susurro.

Poco a poco el ritmo fue haciéndose más rápido, más intenso. Asta que ambos cuerpos cayeron rendidos al abr alcanzado el clima.

-**Aoshi**-. Pronuncio la joven más calmada.

-**Que**-. Susurro.

-**Agracias por estar conmigo.**

**-Estaré eternamente contigo.**

Un beso sello la promesa.

Una promesa para toda la vida.

Una promesa de amor eterno.

**FIN **

* * *

SNIF SNIF SNIF...no puedo creérmelo, hemos legado al final de esta historia. Y menudo final¿no creen?. Estoy muy orgullosa de esta historia gracias a ella e conseguido superar los 100 mensajes.

Ante todo quiero agradeceros a todos la paciencia que habéis tenido conmigo y con esta historia. Y quiero agradeceros de corazón todo vuestro apoyo. Tanto a los que me escribisteis en el ultimo capitulo:

**Rinko Inukai**: Yo también espero que podamos hablar pronto y espero que todo lo que desees se cumpla. ¿Te gusto el capitulo? Yo creo que a sido una las mejores. Aunque me costo. No quería terminarlo. Pero alargarlo más no hubiera sido adecuado. Cuídate mucho. Besos.

**Gabyhyatt:** que puedo decirte. Has sido fiel hasta el final y eso es de agradecer. Te deseo que todo te salga bien. Pero vista tu constancia no dudo en que así será. Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte para ti.

**Mayickstter**: ya me costo leer bien tu nick. Jejeje. ¿Tiene algún significado? Bueno si el de Sano y Meg te gusto espero que este también. Gracias por escribir. Besos.

**Jesybert:** bueno y que puedo decirte a ti. Me dejaste dos mensajes. Muy bien hecho a si parece que escribe más gente. Quería pedirte disculpas por el retraso, pensé en subir el capitulo la semana pasada pero era muy corto y como deseabas algo mas largo, pues me llevó tiempo. Pero gracias por tu mensaje de apoyo. Cuídate mucho.

Y como no gracias a todos los que habéis dejado mensajes en los 23 capítulos que forman la historia.

**Cuídense y no olviden que aquí siempre tendrán una amiga más.**

Besos

**Misao de Shinamori.**


End file.
